GVGC: Girls vs Guys Camp
by XxXJTDXxX
Summary: Au. HitsuKarin. Isshin is called to help his sister, so he sends the twins to a camp. A Girls vs Guys Camp. The same camp where they hope to experience 'summer love' expect Karin. However, destiny has other plans. Drama included. MAJOR OOC and AU.
1. Camp here we come

**A/N Here is my next story.**

**This is an AU. **

**Don't own anything, not apple, not bleach, nothing, expect the plot**

* * *

"Karin! Otou-san wants us!" I took the headphones put of my ears to hear my sister calling me downstairs.

"Karin! Hurry up you slow poke!" I rolled my eyes slowly.

Man, ever since she turned 15 she suddenly grew a backbone. See, Yuzu before was the shy, quiet, kind, energetic, beautiful, and friendly twin. Now, she was louder, kinder, still energetic, more gorgeous, and still friendly. She grew her hair out from her previous short cut into a wavy mid-back length one instead. Underneath her hair, she had a darker hazel color that was always straight. She said it added color, texture, and shade to her hair. The same day I also turned 15; we are twins, I stayed the same, expect now I have way longer hair. It's still black just had more length to it.

"Hai Hai, I am coming!" I yelled at my twin. Placing my ipod down on the dresser, I quickly hurried downstairs to see what the fuss was.

"Karin…Yuzu now that you are both here I can begin." Otou-san did not change at all since we were little. He was still an old goat, "You guys are going to camp."

"What!" I yelled in disbelief. Yuzu was smiling as wide as possible, entranced with the idea.

"Well my dear daughters, I have been called down to visit your Aunt who is extremely sick at the moment. I shall be there for 2 months time. I didn't want you two to waste your summer vacation, so I thought hey why not take them to camp." Otou-san had felt the need to add hand signals that did not match very well, just to add dramatization.

"But of all things CAMP!" I screamed at him.

"Yup, not only that it will be at the same camp your brother volunteered at. You are going to Camp GVG!" I glared at my sister who squealed at the very thought of it. GVG real name is Girls vs. Guys. It is this new camp where they place girls and a group of guys together and force them into challenges. It was a battle of the sexes.

"Thank you so much Otou-san! I hope that I might get the chance to have a summer love. Oh the possibilities." Yuzu ran and hugged Otou-san.She bolted up the stairs a second latter yelling about packing and other things along the lines.

"You better go back, you are leaving tonight. And if I hear you complain…well I think that ipod would look nice in my ears don't you think." I glared at Otou-san.

"I am going… I am going…" I turned around on the spot and headed slowly up the stairwell. Great, not only well I be going to camp, if I complain out loud I say goodbye ipod.

(2 hours later)

"Hurry up Karin; I don't want to be late for the bus!" Yuzu pulled my hand towards the huge yellow bus in front of us. Otou-san practically threw us out of the house telling us at the same time the bus was going to leave at any moment.

When we had arrived at the site, the attendants took our luggage themselves placing them on a different bus all together. In favor of getting a seat, my sister let go of my hand quickly and bolted to the bus by herself. Dragging a hand through my hair, I walked at a slower place.

"Ugh… Watch where you're going." I looked at the boy I had just ran into. He had short blue hair and very narrow eyes. He glared at me so I just returned the glare back.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going." I sneered at him.

"Ha ha I like your spunk, how about joining my gang. We plan to sabotage this little camp to pieces." He smirked at me. He must have tried to perfect that smirk in the mirror or something because it looked phony. I actually said that to him.

"Why you!" The man made an attempt after me. I dodged under his arm and kicked him in the back. He fell to the ground in a very 'prideful' fall. I laughed at him as he sneered into the ground.

"How's the ground taste. Why don't you tell me later when your mouth isn't full?" I laughed at him noisily. People around me were shocked, I just glared at the busybodies.

"I'll get you. I am Grimmjaw, and I get everything I want. And right now, you are that it." He stood up slowly facing his back away from me.

"Grimmjaw, did this girl beat you to the ground." Shocked I turned around to face the person behind me. No one was ever been able to sneak up behind me, but somehow she did.

"Soi Fong, how nice of you to join me." The man sneered at the lady behind me.

"How is it your our free-less leader yet this 15 year old was somehow able to sneak into your guard."

Soi Fong was a very _free-spirited_ person from what I could see. She wore a spandex shirt that had neither back nor any sides. She wore a pair of baggy jeans with the shirt. On her hand, she had a ring that covered most of her middle finger and on her back she had a huge tattoo of a butterfly like creature. She wore a pair of sandals that barely covered her feet.

"Shut up Soi Fong, she caught me off guard."

Grimmjaw was completely different from the girl. He wore a pair of slacks and a muscle shirt. On his arm, he had a tattoo of the number 6 and on the other arm the words 'Espada' were tattooed. His slacks had two chains coming off the sides and crossing in the front then two more crossing each other down his leg.

"I didn't catch you off guard, I just beat you." I smirked back in his face. Soi Fong looked at me with interest.

"Wanna join our group girl?" Soi Fong walked around me and stood beside Grimmy. That was my new nickname for him.

"That's what he asked me early. Then I told him his smirk sucked and then kicked his ass." I turned around only to crash into someone else.

"Well well well…if it isn't Ichigo's kid sister Karin." I looked at the man in front of me. He had his brown hair all slicked back in an evil way. He wore a long white trench coat that buckled into the middle. On the front in had the number 5 written with the Taicho underneath on his breast. He had a pair of black skinny jeans on with a black pair of combat boots on top.

"How do you know who I am?" I sneered at him.

"I know everything about you." He stated calmly.

"Aizen, what are you doing here?" Grimmjaw sneered at him. Well maybe Grimmy was jealous that Aizen could smirk better. On the other hand, maybe Aizen stole Grimmy's little teddy bear.

"Come to rejoin." Aizen stated. Well he was blunt.

"Grimmjaw let him in." Was all that Soi Fong said. I backed away slowly so I would not get into any more trouble. Of course knowing the luck I had today, I ran into another person. This time we both fell down expect I landed on his lips, glad it wasn't a girl though.

"…"

"…" We both bolted off each other's lips as quickly as possible.

"Watch where you're going!" We both yelled at each other.

"This is the fourth person I ran into today!" I muttered.

Now that I was not lip locked with him I was able to get a better look at him. He was a little shorter than I was with white hair in his face. His white hair spiked in the back only the rest was hanging loosely at the sides. On one side of his head, the hair was a little longer otherwise it was all choppy and layered. He had the greenest eyes I had ever seen, however they were glaring at me. He had on a pair of blue skinny jeans and a black polo shirt on top. On top of his shirt, he wore a short haori the same color of his hair.

"Do you mind?" Shaking my head out of my daze I could see that the white-haired man was glaring intensely.

"Mind what?" I asked confused.

"Getting off of me." He sneered at me. What was with everyone sneering at me lately? I looked down at our position. He had his hands behind him holding him up off the ground. My legs were on either side of his body and my hands were resting on his chest lightly.

In a rush, I dragged my self off him, falling on a bottom in the process. I felt my face heat up quickly as I finally realized what happened. I had just kissed a person, involuntary, but nether less I still kissed a person.

"Your really heavy." He stated it so calmly. The blood that was rushing to my cheeks rushed to my eyes instead.

"What the heck did you just say?" I pounced on him, hitting his head occasionally. Either he would block my hands or he would grab them out of the way. Giving up I rested my hands on his chest breathing deeply.

"Do you happen to love touching a man's chest?" The guy underneath me smirked. If I had a smirk chart, he would be number one followed by Aizen.

"You…you… pig!" I screamed at him.

"How is it that I am a pig when you keep pouncing back on to me?" I got off him quickly. I grabbed his shirt and lifted him to my face.

"You talk to me again, come near me, or anything having to do with me, I will hurt you." I sneered at the man.

"Toshiro, what are you doing to my sister!" I looked over the shoulder of the shorty only to see my brother charging at us. I dropped the guy to the ground quickly. With one last sneer, I boarded onto the bus and sat in the last seat available. The man that I had previously beaten up, walked on the bus in anger. He glanced around at the seats then rested on mine.

"I am sitting with you." He did not look at my direction.

"Like hell you are." I scoffed at him.

"There are no other seats." Sure enough, he was right. I moved over to the window wishing the world could swallow me up.

"Kurosaki Karin."

"Hitsugaya Toshiro"

"Pleasure isn't mine." We both stated at the same time.

* * *

**A/N Review for a thought? **

**How was it? Any good? Plot, crap worth or not?**


	2. C6 is ready to go

**A/N Here is the next Chapter of GVGC. I don't own anything expect the idea and any OC's that may show up. **

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed.**

**The days are like this. Chapter 1 is July 1st and this is the same day so it is also July 1st. **

* * *

"Welcome to Girls vs. Guys Camp! We hope you enjoy your time here!" To the left and in front of me stood a busty woman. I couldn't read her nametag from this distance, but I was sure that I would see a lot more of her.

Compared to length of hair of Yuzu and me was ridiculous. Her hair was a bright red and reached about her butt. She had it straight with a few curls randomly added into it. I watched all the guys drool and all the girls envy her.

"Toshiro! How are you!" The buxom lady ran to the shorty beside me. I turned to Toshiro to see what his reaction was. His facial expression didn't change at all.

"Matsumoto what are you doing here." Toshiro questioned calmly. Matsumoto jumped on Toshiro hugging him into her chest. Toshiro pushed away quickly glaring at her. I saw Matsumoto grin largely.

"Well Toshiro I am actually one of the attendants and am going to be watching your cabin along with Ichigo." Matsumoto turned to me, "And I presume you are Ichigo's sister, Yuzu?"

"Ichigo said he had two sisters that were twins. One with long black hair the other with long brown hair. He said Yuzu had long black hair, so I take it that is you."

"Did he tell you which one was which?" I asked annoyed. I heard Toshiro let loose a choked chuckle.

"Yup." Matsumoto smiled. I don't think she got the point.

"Then you should know, I am not Yuzu, I am Karin, the older sister of the two." I growled.

"Really. Wow, I didn't know that nice to meet you, I am Matsumoto Rangiku. You can call me Matsumoto." Matsumoto smiled at me. I slapped my hand against my forehead. Have you never meet anyone who could be as overzealous like her? I haven't, not until now.

"Nice to meet you." I said through my teeth.

"Matsumoto! Hurry up and explain the next activity!" Some random camp leader yelled out.

"Oh yeah." Matsumoto grinned at me, "well it was nice to meet you Karin-chan. And nice to see you again Toshiro." Matsumoto ran to the front of the group and explained the next activity.

"We will be holding our first challenge soon, but first we are going to get you to settle into your new homes for the next two months. You are expected to work with the girls in the cabin and fight against the boys. Room assignments are up to you, however once you have them you cannot exchange." Some leader spoke out.

"Now in every cabin there are going to be 2 leaders to watch over you. One male and one female. They will take part in all the challenges and are going be helping their team out. Other cabins are not to go against each other unless stated otherwise. Is this clear as mud?" Matsumoto finished. A chorus of hai's responded.

"In cabin 1 there will be…" I tuned out the rest glancing over the people standing around. Everyone looked extremely excited, there were the few who couldn't care less, and a bare minimal looked anger at the idea. I was impassive about the GVG idea they had.

"In cabin 5 will be Sousuke Aizen, Soi Fong, Grimmjaw, Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime, and Hanakari Jinata." Mhm, so the 'misfits squad' was apart of C5. Interesting.

"There squad leaders are Sousuke Aizen and Kuchiki Rukia"

"Cabin 6 includes: Hinamori Momo, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Kurosaki Ichigo, Matsumoto Rangiku, Kurosaki Karin, and Ichimaru Gin." Great stuck with baka-nii and shorty.

"There leaders are Kurosaki Ichigo and Matsumoto Rangiku."

"Cabin 7 includes the following: Kurosaki Yuzu, Urahara Ururu, Hanataro Yamada, and Unohana Retsu. This group will be our medical group. They have all accepted this role. They will not be participating in the challenges unless someone has a medical reason." Yuzu is lucky she doesn't have to participate.

"There leader is Unohana Retsu." I have heard of her, she was the best doctor in the country but for some reason she was kicked out of all the hospitals, or was it, she decided to leave herself. I can't remember to well.

"In cabin 8…." Again, I felt nothing was important enough to listen so I tuned it out. I began to take notes on my competition however, a rival shock my arm.

"What do you want." I growled through my teeth.

"They are taking us to our cabins, you best hurry if you want to know where they are." Toshiro smirked at me as I growled at Gin.

"Yeah, yeah I am coming." I quickly caught up with everyone. From what I heard was that the cabins are all hidden away from one another. They were probably having one huge competition some time that involves the distance.

"Karin. I don't want you near that gaki." I looked to my left at Ichi-nii then to my right at Toshiro.

"My pleasure." I smiled lightly.

"It's been a long time since I have seen you smile." I nodded. Every since that one day, I rarely smiled. Unless you count smirks or sneers as smiles.

"I know, and it won't become a common thing again." I stated. This time Ichi-nii nodded.

"I know kid-o" I ruffled my hair lightly. I grabbed his hand and brought it my mouth. I gave it a sharp bite leaving a few marks.

"OUCH! What did you do that for!?" He screamed in response.

"I felt like it," I shrugged my shoulders, "here's a secret, ever call me kid-o and ruffle my hair next time I'll kick you were the sun don't shine." I saw Ichi-nii nod in fear.

"Good. Now where is this cabin?" I looked around through the trees we walked into.

"Head right then turn an immediate left when you see a fork in the tree. After just keep walking." Did that bite scramble his brain or what? A fork in the tree, was there such thing?

* * *

"Why look at that there is a fork in the tree." I pulled the fork out of the tree spinning it around.

"Karin-chan, please keep that in the tree, if not we well get lost when we try to get to our cabin again." Matsumoto smiled at me. I stabbed the fork into the tree upon request.

"So now we head left." Ichi-nii spoke up.

"All right then." I ran ahead of everyone. They all annoyed me expect Ichi-nii he just bugs me. Since I was ahead, I naturally reached the cabin first.

Right when you walk in you enter into a living room with the washrooms to your left. A hallway stretched down with doors on either side. Guys on one-side girls on the other I presume.

"Well team, welcome to our cabin. I hope everyone of you memorized they way to get here." Everyone nodded, sighing a pathetic yes.

"Well then we should get our rooms sorted out and everything organized. This is going to be your home for 2 months." Rangiku smiled at everyone.

Groaning I spoke to the person beside me, "yeah our own sweet hell." The person laughed at the joke. I turned to see shorty walking away. I had only thought of one thing.

Why was my face heating up, and damn he had a very nice laugh.

"Come on Karin-chan! We need to set up our rooms now!" I nodded lightly.

"Hai, hai."

* * *

**A/N **

**Well here is the next chapter to GVGC. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter was more of an introduction. **

**We well be focused Cabin 6 for most of the time. **

**Reviews are like treats. They motivate me to update sooner. **


	3. I Promise

**Thank you Reviewers! Here is the next chapter of GVGC! Date is currently July 7th. One week later from Chapter 2.  
**

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

_Karin's Point of View._

_Dear Baka, _

_Seeing as I had been sent here for no reason, I shall tell you I wasn't planning to send you a letter, however, Yuzu insisted. Quite strongly might I add. _

..:Flashback:..

"Karin! It's been a week since we arrived! Why haven't you written any letters to Otou-san!" I glanced at the cheerful brunette from the corner of my eyes.

Yuzu had her hair up and always had a first aid kit on her person. She carried it everywhere since she was supposedly the 'main' doctor. The truth, which she doesn't know of, is that all the guys want her in their bed at night. When they found out, she was the doctor injuries increased tenfold.

"Baka doesn't need to know what is happening in my life." I groaned out. The guys passed by us and whistled at my twin. She was dense as wood. She smiled at greeted each of them separately.

"You know keeping talking to them your going to get raped one day." Yuzu gasped loudly.

"Those boys would never do that. They are all very nice people." Yuzu smiled innocently at me.

"We'll see." I turned towards the two groups fighting against each other. The competition today was dodge ball, and the boys were kicking some girl booty. The girls were scared of the dodge ball screaming when the came close to them. The guys were throwing themselves in front of the balls so 'Nurse Yuzu could help them out.'

"Karin, just send one letter to Otou-san and I won't tell him what really happened with window." I spun my head towards the smirking Yuzu. Remember that smirk list I had, well she was on it.

"You wouldn't." I sneered at her. Yuzu just smiled in return.

"Wouldn't I?"

What happened with the window if you are wondering is simple. I was playing soccer in the house, a big no-no and I kicked the ball hard. It bounced of the roof and went through the window. I told Baka that some punks down the streets threw a baseball and smashed the window.

"Fine, you win, just this time. I will only write one letter-"

"Per week." She interrupted.

"No, only one letter." I glared at her.

"Per week, and I don't tell about the window."

"One letter per 3 weeks."

"That's only two letters in total."

"Exactly."

"One letter per week and I won't tell about the vase." Same thing happened with that to. Expect it was from Great Gran-Gran. Alternatively, 3 G's I call her.

"One letter every other 10 days."

"One letter every week, I won't tell about the vase, window, microwave, his favorite cup, the table, and the TV." Yuzu smirked at me.

"Agreed." I shook her hand dejected.

"Good to do business with you."

"Yeah, yeah."

..:End Flashback:..

_Well, after that nothing really happened. I would leave it at that but Yuzu checks my letters and she wants about a page long. I would tell you about the deal, but then there wouldn't be any point to it would there be? _

_I would have figured Yuzu would tell you about my roommates but she isn't in my group. So she wouldn't know. _

_First, there's Matsumoto Rangiku. She's our advisor in the girl's area. Strawberry blond hair, big boobs, and slightly childish. She is louder then Ichigo and Rukia when they are together. _

_Then there's Ichigo of course. He is the advisor for the boys. You all ready know him so there's no point in talking about him. _

_Next, we have the crazed Ichimaru Gin. He has short silver hair and constantly closed eyes. How he sees where he is going I shall never know. Actually, I think I am going to ask him. _

… _He says he just does. Very scary. Oh yeah he is always smiling. More so at Matsumoto then anyone else. There is some kind of connection. Wait scratch that. There is. Baka, they are sitting on the couch sucking face. Ichigo is very disgusted by the action._

_You'll never guess who else is here. Hinamori Momo. Remember her? I bet you do. She hasn't changed at all, still the same ugly hag. _

_Lastly, there is Hitsugaya Toshiro. _

_I have to go now, our first competition is starting today. I think we are facing C5 or Cabin 5. _

_See yeah-later Baka._

_Kurosaki Ka—_

"What are you writing?" I looked up from my paper to the shorty beside me.

"None of your business." I sneered at him. Toshiro just shrugged and grabbed the paper from my hands. I stood up trying to grab it from him. He smirked at me knowing it would piss me off.

He turned and ran out the door with me following his footsteps. Every time I got close to him he would turn, spin; whatever he does to avoid me. After a while it felt like we were dancing and I was getting dizzy fast.

I stopped instantly. Running behind the tree I up chucked my lunch I had recently eaten. Toshiro held my hair back for me while I continued to throw up. After I emptied my stomach, I fell backwards right onto the boy behind me.

"You can get off me anytime you know." A muffled voice came from the body.

"I know, but I don't have the energy at the moment." I spoke softly. In truth, I just didn't want to get off of him. I liked our time together, of course it was mostly teasing each other and goofing off but who cares about the same details.

Toshiro sighed to himself. I'm guessing he pocketed the letter sometime during my motion sickness. He did some slight movements to adjust himself a little better. His back was against the tree trunk and mine against his. "If you could move just a little bit so I could get up we can somehow make it back to the cabin." He stated.

"Whatever." I moved a little to the right so he could remove himself from me. I felt my mind fade away quickly. Toshiro's arms went under me and picked me up softly. I wasn't to sure what was happening but I had a good idea. He was carrying me back to the cabin.

_3 hours later_

One thing I hate the most is waking up. Every time you open you eyes, the light blinds you, so you have to close your eyes once again. Just to blind yourself again when you try once more. Therefore, when I woke up the same thing happened to me. I groaned in response.

"KARIN!? Are you okay!? I was so worried!" I squinted at my worried twin. It seemed she was standing right in front of the light fixture.

"I will be. Now could you please tell me what happened?" I groaned out.

"Well I wasn't there but Hitsugaya-san said you weren't feeling good and passed out in the forest." There are only two things that can make me feel this way. One was motion sickness or dizziness, and the second was..

"Are you sure you're going to okay?" Yuzu grabbed my hand and looked at me gently. A flash of our mother's face came to mind. I growled and pulled my hand back.

"I'm fine." I spat out. Yuzu was taken back at first but recovered quickly again.

"I am glad then. I have to head back to my cabin there seems to have been a whole lot of injuries in the challenge today." My eyes shot open at the word. The challenge, oh no, oh no, this was not good.

"Ja ne." Yuzu closed the door behind her softly. A second later Matsumoto, Baka-nii, Hinamori-teme, and Toshiro walked in.

"You cost us the challenge." Hinamori sneered at me. Hinamori Momo, she was your typical bitch. The type where they only cared about cloths, looking good, and winning what they won't. Hinamori was highly competitive and a major sore loser. She had black hair pulled into a messy bun with pieces spiking out randomly, she wore a pair of short shorts and a see through fabric around that. She had a white tank top with her heart tattoo showing on her left shoulder.

"Hinamori it doesn't matter. As long as everyone feels better and knows one gets hurt." Ichi-nii spoke up.

"Wow Baka-nii I didn't think you had it in you. Who knew you could be so, so, so…philosophical." I smirked at him. Baka-nii narrowed his eyes at me. "I think I might have to tell Rukia about it."

Rukia and Ichigo have been childhood friends since they were 5 years old. Rukia told me that they met when someone punk took his cookie making him cry. Rukia walked up and slammed her fist in his head then gave him her cookie. When the both turned 15, they realized they both liked each other a lot. Now they are dating and still are after 4 years.

"Whatever kid-o." He glanced at me.

"What did I say about the kid-o thing baka!" I snarled at him.

"Grow up for once, it's just a name." Ichigo shot back.

"I can't can I, not with you always guarding me from harms way and calling my kid-o!" I shouted.

"Where did you get that mouth from?"

"I don't know, and I could care less. I am glad it didn't come from a stupid brother like yourself!"

"I don't even know why I even put up with you." Ichigo sneered at me. My mind shut down and I couldn't process anything else. I vaguely remember Hinamori saying something then nothing. I glanced at the ceiling.

'How did it turn out like this?'

_Regular POV._

Toshiro walked into his small dorm room. He glanced at the bunk bed his on the bottom and Ichigo's on the top. Gin had his own bed in the corner. Toshiro walked to his bed on the bottom and laid his head down. Rolling onto his back, he glanced at the few pictures he placed between the bars.

There was a picture of him and his grandma before she passed away leaving him by his lonesome. Another picture showed him and Matsumoto together. He was 6 years old in the picture. It was the year after he moved in with her and her mother. After his grandma died, he was sent to an orphanage, a single mother and her daughter Matsumoto had brought him back to their place. They asked him if he wanted them to adopt him into their family. He had said no thanks saying he wanted to be able to continue the Hitsugaya family. Matsumoto's mother, Hana, nodded and smiled at him saying he could stay with her until he was ready to leave and move out and that she would always help him with anything he needed. Money, food, shelters anything, and she would help me out.

The last picture was him and Hinamori back when the dated. They had been going out for 2 years when he found she cheated on him, not once but 7 times with the same guy too. He forgave her when she said that he pushed himself onto her and she tried to push him off. Three months after that he walked in on her and the guy again. She tried to apologize but he didn't believe it. Therefore, he dumped her at that moment. He only kept the picture to remind him not to date a girl again.

However, when Karin and his lips collided together on that day, she was all he could think about nowadays. And he hated it. He hated her stupid smirk, her long hair, he hated her. When he says the letter, curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to know if he was writing to some boyfriend, she had.

Toshiro pulled the letter out of his pocket looking at it. He wanted to read it just to see but he knew it would be an invasion of privacy. Moreover, he didn't want to ruin whatever friendship they had. Toshiro ran a hand through his white hair. Getting off the bed, he walked to Karin's room. He pressed his ear against the door listening to see if she was sleeping or something. He didn't hear any of that though. Backing away from the door, he walked back to his room. Placing his hand on the door, he opened it slowly with one though going through his head.

'_Why was she crying?' _

* * *

Ichigo stormed out of the cabin slamming the door behind him. He wasn't sure why Karin's words hurt him so much but they did. He was tired of it all. Tired of her sassiness, tired of her attitude. Just tired of it all.

After her boyfriend cheated on her, she suddenly became like this. It was weird though. She didn't cry not even one tear, she didn't break anything more than the usually stuff, but that was different. She had stayed in her bedroom and wouldn't come out at all unless for food and washroom use. Ichigo was curious to as what she was doing up there. So he went and checked up on her. He had opened the door slightly glazing inwards. She was on her bed with her ipod in her ears, and a photo album on her lap. He watched her flip the pages trying to glance at what she was looking at, but he couldn't get a imagine just colors.

Ichigo sighed aloud. _'Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at her like that. She was just joking around, and I did say some harsh words to her.' _

'_But why should I apologize I was the victim in this fight. But then why do I feel so guilty.' _

Ichigo slammed his fist into the tree screaming in anger. He looked at his blood-covered fist then back at the tree. Blood slowly dripped downwards hitting a few chunks of bark.

He glanced at the fist waiting for the pain receptors to tell him he was in pain. Sighing again, he wrapped his hand up and walked back to the cabin.

'_I guess I should apologize to her. Maybe it is the right thing to do.' _

Ichigo opened the main door and looked down the hallway. Toshiro stood there at Karin's door his face marked with worry. He watched Toshiro walk back to their hovering at the door for a second before heading in. Ichigo turned back to Karin's door suddenly curious.

"Karin? Are you all right?" He glanced at Matsumoto who arrived at the door. She was holding the door handle worried. He decided it would be best to leave Matsumoto to talking with Karin.

_Karin's Point Of View_

'How did it turn out like this?'

I wasn't to sure, why this was happening but tears ran down my face. I tried to tell my body to stop crying, but it didn't listen. In fact, it did the opposite, it let out more tears. I had to choke back a sob from coming out. The last time I had cried was when our mother had died. After that, I told myself I would never cry again, that I would become stronger so I could protect our family. I took up three different Martial Arts when I turned five. Aki-jujutsu, Tae-Kwon-do, and Karate. I had only recently stopped going after I broke up with Kuji.

Kuji was my boyfriend before I caught him cheating on me with my cousin. My cousin and I were best friends however, we were complete opposites. I loved all types of music, jeans, sports, and didn't care too much for make-up. She loved pop music, skirts, make-up, cloths, shopping, and guys. She was the one who introduced me to Kuji. I just never expected he would cheat on me with her.

More sobs and tears came after that. I hated thinking about Kuji and 'her'. I wish I had brought my ipod with me. I needed it at times like this. It was what saved me from depression, what saved me from killing some one, it was my life. And I regret living it at home.

"Karin? Are you all right?" I turned towards the door. Matsumoto walked in and closed it softly behind her. I glanced up at her eyes, tears still running down my face. Matsumoto looked shocked for a second before she looked at my with kindness.

She walked up to my bed, climbing up to the top bunk. She pulled me into her arms and let me cry my eyes out on her shoulder. I couldn't stop the tears at this point. Along with the sobs, they wouldn't stop. It was like a faucet. I wrapped my arms around her and buried myself into her stomach. I really needed Matsumoto right now. I needed a shoulder to cry on, a shoulder that wouldn't ask what's wrong and just leave it at that.

"Okaa-san…I miss you so much…" I whispered softly.

_Point of View Change_

_Matsumoto_

"Okaa-san…I miss you so much…" I heard Karin whisper softly. I pulled Karin closer into my stomach protecting her from the danger she was facing now.

I remember when Ichigo's father came up to me on the day my sister, Masaki, was murdered. My sister left home when she 22 and met him. She told me about him, but never his name. She disappeared from my life after that. When he came up to me, he said. Your sister, had three beautiful children, however she was just recently murdered. I remember crying that night. It was then he told me he was my brother-in-law. I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me back and let me cry in his shoulder. I remember in felt so good that I had someone to hold me like that. So when I say my niece crying like that I knew what to do.

"Karin, don't worry. Everything is going to be all right. I promise you." Karin pulled her face from my stomach and looked at me. Her eyes were untrusting and I wondered what happened to her in her life.

"You promise?" She spoke suspiciously.

I nodded at her, "I promise." Karin smiled a small smile, her second the whole time she has been her.

"Good…" Karin placed her head on my stomach again and drifted off to sleep. I slowly fell asleep as well.

'I promise, sister, I will watch your daughter for you. I hope you are happy wherever you are.'

* * *

**The End of Chapter 3. Well I hope you liked it. I think so far that this is my favorite chapter. The drama I hope was well placed, and correctly done. **

**Next Chapter is on its way. **

**Reviews will save a life in my stories. :3**

_**Update: July 1. This chapter has been redone slightly. **_


	4. Phobia

**Here's the next chapter!**

_Karin's Point of View_

_July 8th, just past midnight_

"All right contestants! Here is the challenge! You and your team are to stay in the mansion over night. Along with your team another team shall be with you. The rules: If anyone comes out with serious injuries you will be fined. Two, you can not leave the mansion until the next day comes, or if the other team scares you. And three, anything else goes. Basically the challenge is to the last team to stay in there until the next day around 3 a.m." I glared at the advisor in front of me.

This was just another stupid challenge again. Yesterday our team got disqualified because two of our members didn't show up. Well actually Toshiro and myself didn't show up. So this was our rematch against C5. Our challenge was to basically scare the other team out of the mansion.

I glanced at the other team looking at their members. Grimmjaw didn't look like he would get scared easily along with Aizen and Soi Fong. Our best luck is with Rukia, Jinata, and Orihime. However, this was still going to be difficult.

"Getting scared?" Toshiro mocked me. I turned to my left and glared at me.

"Like hell no! I am not scared of anything. I bet you well run out screaming before I do." I smirked at him. He shrugged indifferently.

"Doubt it. Girls like you always get scared easier. You better not ruin this for us, scaredy cat." Toshiro patted his hand on my forehead. I grabbed his hand and bit into it. He yelped and cradled his hand.

"What was that for!?" He cried out.

"I don't know, I felt like it." I stuck my tongue out at him. He growled in return. I just laughed.

"Everyone return here at 3 a.m. and your advisors well lead you to the mansion. You are free to wonder around, just make sure you are back here at that time." The trio of advisors turned around muttering about the probability of someone getting scared before the next day.

"Karin!" Matsumoto wrapped her arms around my neck lightly and smiled at me. "What do you want to do?!"

"I am going back to take a nap before we leave, and then pack." I slipped out from her arms and headed back to the cabin.

"If you fall asleep you might not wake up in time." I looked at Toshiro beside me. Today he had his hands in the pockets of his baggy black jeans. He wore a black hoodie with the words Skate going up the sleeve. The hoodie just fit him, but the sleeves went past his arms.

"Nice hoodie." I nodded in his direction. I planned to ignore his question. He looked down at the hoodie then back at me. I was still in my pajamas. I wore a pair of light blue sweat pants and a black tank top. I had my arms wrapped around my body keeping myself warm.

"I guess." He unzipped his hoodie and placed it on me. "It looks better on you though." He leaned towards my face and lightly kissed my check grinning smugly when he walked away.

I don't understand it but every time he would do something nice for me my heart would swell then it would stop beating. I wasn't sure why, but I really liked him near me. Its a different feeling then the one I had with Kuji, my ex. It puzzles me greatly. Trying to place the thoughts behind me I let out a small smile and pulled the hoodie closer to myself. I placed my arms in the sleeves and zipped up it up. It smelled so good, just like Toshiro. I couldn't identify the smell but I loved it anyways.

_2:35 a.m._

"KARIN! WAKE UP!" I bolted straight out of bed hitting my head on the bars above me. When I got back to the cabin I was to tired to go to the top bunk so I laid down on the bottom bunk. I glared at Matsumoto who was smiling mischievously.

"You wearing Toshiro's favorite hoodie." She smiled sly at me. I felt my face heat up, but I blamed it on the time of night.

"He lent it too me earlier on because I was freezing." I replied at the sly Matsumoto.

"But he never lends anybody anything. Not even to his previous girlfriend." I looked at Matsumoto quickly. He didn't even lend anything to his ex? I felt the rush once more and my heart skipped a beat.

"Anyways we have to head off to the challenge meeting place." Matsumoto grabbed her bag and mine and rushed out of the door. I grabbed the pillow I was sleeping on and ran after her.

"Hurry up Karin!" Matsumoto called out.

"I am hurrying!" I called out. When we arrived at the meeting spot everyone was dead on their feet. Everyone including Toshiro.

"Now that you are all here, lets move up to the mansion." Rukia spoke. She led everyone to the mansion while holding Baka-nii's hand.

"I see I was right about the not waking up part." Toshiro spoke up from beside me. I glared at him in return.

"By the way, I need to give you your sweater back." I made the move to take it off but he stopped me.

"I already told you, you look better in it then I do. You can give it back to me latter." Toshiro spoke indefinitely.

"But…Matsumoto said you never lend anything to anyone." I questioned him.

"And what's your point?" I looked at him carefully.

"You didn't lend anything to your ex." I spoke clearly. I watched him tense up then relax a smidge.

"Your different." He spoke.

"How so?" I questioned him again.

"You are just not." I turned up ahead of us. Matsumoto was talking with Gin excitedly, Rukia and Baka-nii where fighting again, Grimmjaw was sneering at the passing trees, and Soi Fong was half asleep. Aizen was walking ahead of everyone like some kind of major leader, and Hinamori-teme was… wait were was she? Behind me Jinata walked angrily with Orihime cheerfully beside him.

"May I know her name." I asked him.

"Her name? I guess so, her name is Hinamori Momo." He spoke angrily. I stopped walking startling Jinata behind me. He ran into me and fell on the ground.

"Watch where your going!" Jinata snapped at me.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered. Toshiro stopped walking and looked back at me. Jinata and Orihime had already walked ahead of me when Toshiro came towards me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You… dated my cousin!?" Toshiro looked at myself with wide eyes.

"No way… she was your cousin?" He asked more to himself than to me.

"Hurry up! And Toshiro stay away from my sister!" Ichigo walked up to us and grabbed my arm pulling me up beside me. Toshiro glared at his back.

"Hey Ichigo? How do you know Toshiro?" I asked him. Ichigo looked shocked that I didn't know.

"How can you not remember, he broke your nose that day." Ichigo glanced at my confused expression then at Toshiro. "I guess you don't remember."

Flash Back

"_Stupid Kuji! I can't believe he said that!" I had recently gotten back from a date with my boyfriend when he said something about my size. I had smacked his head then ran off. _

_Opening the door to my house I realized their were a few more shoes then usually. One pair stood out among the rest. It was a pair of black converse with a rain drop stitched into the one shoe side and a snowflake in the other. _

"_I am back!" I called into the house._

"_Welcome back Karin!" My twin called out. "We're in the living room!" _

"_Okay!" Placing the soccer ball in the closet I walked towards the living room. Upon entering I say Hinamori's purse sitting on the ground and a shoulder backpack beside that. _

"_Hey, Yuzu, Hinamori." I greeted to the two girls sitting in the living room. _

"_Karin!" Hinamori ran up to me giving me a huge hug. She pulled away smiling. "How are you?"_

_I took the seat beside my twin across from Hinamori. "I am good, how about you? I haven't seen you in such a long time." _

"_I am awesome like always. By the I am sorry about not seeing you as much. I have been busy with my boyfriend."_

"_Boyfriend? I didn't know you gotten together with someone." I smiled at Hinamori's extremely happy face. _

"_Yeah, right now he is with Ichigo, they went upstairs to play some video games. Why don't you go greet yourself. Plus Ichigo wanted to talk to you about something." I shrugged my shoulders in response._

"_Toshiro! Make sure you watch where you are going!" I heard Ichi-nii call out. I ran up the rest of the stairs and right into someone. I looked at the blood going doing my face and then at the person in front of me. _

"_Are you okay?" The boy asked me. I glared at him. _

"_NO! I am not okay! You broke my nose!!" I screamed at him. He looked really guilty and tried to apologize but Ichigo pushed him into a different room and myself into the bathroom where he pushed my nose back into place. _

"_Where did all this blood come from!" Yuzu screamed out softly. Hinamori just stared at it shaking. _

"_Are you okay Hinamori?" _

"_I am fine. Let's head back."_

"_Karin! Where leaving now. It was nice to see you again!" I heard from the other side of the doorway. _

"_You too!" I called out. _

End Flashback

"That was him? At the time I couldn't see who was in front of me." I looked at the ground trying to repress the thoughts of Hinamori.

"Yeah, I guess you--" Ichigo was cut off by the sound of Aizen's voice.

"All right everyone. We are here, now don't forget your objective. C5 come with me we must plan." Aizen smirked at me. I felt a shiver run up my back. The rest of the members ran after him and into the huge mansion.

The mansion had huge doors with giant lion shaped knockers. The windows were all boarded up and the few that weren't there was no glass at all and just bars. The mansion was painted black but the color was peeling off. In total it had, from what I saw, 10 windows on the front and what look like four floors. There was a metal gate the climbed thirteen feet high. It started at a lower level then climbed higher each time.

When we walked inside there was a gigantic chandelier hanging from the ceiling and two statues with gargoyles by the door behind me. There were two sets of stairs each meeting at the middle and heading down a long hallway. There were lots of pictures on the walls, my favorite was an angel right at the top of the stairs.

"Let's head of two our respective area and plan then get some sleep." Matsumoto spoke up. I nodded slightly still taking in the sight.

"Getting scared?" I jumped at the voice behind me. I turned and glared at Toshiro who smiled smugly at me.

"No way!" Faking a brave laugh. Toshiro looked unconvinced. He lent towards my ear and whispered into it.

"Don't worry scaredy cat, I'll protect you from the evil ghosts." He laughed at my angry face.

"Toshiro stay away from my sister!" Ichigo grabbed his arm pulling him towards the front of the group. Matsumoto walked up beside me and pulled me towards the rest of the group.

We walked down the massive hallways each lined with massive pictures that seemed to follow where ever you went. We passed many rooms, most were locked others had holes in the floors. When we finally reached a room without either we chose to stay in it.

"Okay we'll draw straws to decide who gets the bed the rest well sleep on the couch or on the floor. Shortest gets the bed, medium gets the couch and the longest gets the floor." Everyone nodded. We all grabbed a pair of straws and compared them. I had gotten the medium length and so did Gin. Ichigo got the longest along with Hinamori. Matsumoto and Toshiro got the bed.

"Now that is decided.." Ichigo was cut off by a shrill voice.

"I can't sleep on the floor! It is dirty and covered in dead bugs and who knows what else." Hinamori complained. I sighed and walked up to her. I grabbed her straw and switched it with her.

"I don't mind sleeping on the floor." Hinamori looked smug.

"Because that's where you belong." I just shrugged my shoulders not letting what she said get to me.

"Than so be it. Now continue Baka-nii." Ichigo glared at the name but continued on nether less.

"What are we going to do to scare them." Ichigo continued. And here I thought it was some long paragraph he was going to say.

"Well what do we know about the other team." Gin spoke up with his creepy smile.

"Well we know that the easiest target would Orihime or Rukia." Hinamori spoke afterwards.

"So should we target them?" I asked.

"I don't think we should limit ourselves to them. They might all ready believe we will just go after them so we should get them as well." Toshiro argued.

"So what shall we do?" Matsumoto spoke from Gin's lap. I felt my stomach give at the thought.

"We observe them. We try to find out what there weakness is." Gin smiled creepily. He had his hands around Matsumoto's waist.

"Good plan, but first let's get some sleep." Everyone nodded at the idea and went to their respective places. I grabbed my pillow and laid my head down on it. I couldn't sleep not after I took that short nap, plus this place gave me the creeps. I pulled on Toshiro's hoodie bringing it closer to my face when the wind passed through the house.

I closed my eyes for a second then opened them to a pair of green eyes. I let out a short scream but my mouth was covered the next second. Toshiro gave me the sign to be quiet so I nodded letting me know I understood. He pulled his hand from my mouth and grabbed my hand pulling me up with him. He pulled me to the bed and gave me the sign to get on it. I shook my head. There was no way I would share a bed with him. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Just get on, I am not letting you sleep on the floor not after you gave it up to Hinamori." He whispered to me harshly.

"There is no way I am sharing a bed with you." I hissed out.

"Please just got on before we walk someone up." He hissed back. I looked at the people around us. Matsumoto and Gin opted to sleep on the floor so the could cuddle together so Ichigo took the couch with Hinamori. I looked at the twin sized bed then back at the floor.

"Fine." I whispered. He nodded, giving me the pillow, I placed it on the bed. Crawling up into the covers I let my body warm up. I felt the bed shift letting me know Toshiro had just gotten on.

Halfway through the morning I woke up and saw everyone else was still asleep. I took a look at my watch, 6:15 a.m. great it was still early. The wind blew once again making me colder then I all ready was.

"Karin? What are you doing up?" I looked at Toshiro beside me. His hair was down at the moment and really messy.

"I got cold." I stated simply. Toshiro moved closer to me pulling me into his chest. I looked up at him and he was drifting of to sleep again. I hugged his body for the warmth drifting off to sleep again.

When I woke up again, I was the only one awake and I was glad too. Some time when we were sleeping Toshiro moved me closer to his body and buried his face into my hair. He had placed one of his legs on top of mine, entangling us together. I slowly pulled myself away from him. He groaned from the lack of warmth, but I had a role to do. And that was to make sure it seemed like I hadn't moved from my place on the floor.

After setting up my area again I went to waking up everyone. Starting with Baka-nii then Toshiro. After everyone removed the sand from their eyes we began planning again. However Hinamori had to use the washroom so we couldn't do much discussing.

We sat in silence but a scream broke us from the stillness. It was Hinamori, and something had happened to her.

* * *

**The End of Chapter 4.**

**The Hoodie I described is an actually a really hoodie for the Video Game SKATE. Anyone who worked on it gets a hoodie, so my uncle got a whole bunch and gave a hoodie to my gramps It is real. And I do not own SKATE. EA Games does. Not me. I don't think my uncle does either, even if he was one of the people who helped create the game. **

**Sorry for any mistakes. I tend to make a lot. I hope you can get past them and enjoy the story. **

**Reviews will bring more fluffy moments between Karin and Hitsugaya. **

_**Updated on July 1/ 08. Added parts in and changed a few things. Hopefully it shall mix in well.**_


	5. Phobia II

**Disclaimer- Still No. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Also, chapters 1-4 have been fixed a bit nothing to major just some slight changes. Take a look sometime. :3 Enjoy.  
**

**In the heat of a moment, people tend to say things they do not mean, or the tend to forget stuff they had previously had done. **

* * *

_July 9th_

"Hinamori!" Everyone ran out of the room to the screaming Hinamori. She was standing in front of the washroom shaking in fear. Before her there was a dead body covered in blood and swimming in it as well. Everyone was afraid of something, Hinamori was afraid of blood, she had hemophobia.

Matsumoto carried the shaking girl away from the blood and back to our room. How did they manage to find us so fast. In addition, how did they figure what Hinamori was afraid of. There were too many questions and no answers. I walked up to the dead body, hoping it wasn't real or anything. I made to touch it but Baka-nii pulled me back.

"Who knows what it is, but we cannot touch it. For everyone's safety we are going to relocate to a new place." I nodded at the carrot-topped boy. He dragged me back to the room we stayed in.

Hinamori's eyes were wide open and she looked like she was struggling to breathe. She was horrible shaking uncontrollably. Matsumoto was sitting behind her, her arms wrapped around the girl trying to comfort her.

_Flashback, Matsumoto POV (Chapter 3)_

"_Karin, don't worry. Everything is going to be all right. I promise you." Karin pulled her face from my stomach and looked at me. Her eyes were untrusting and I wondered what happened to her in her life. _

"_You promise?" She spoke suspiciously. _

_I nodded at her, "I promise." Karin smiled a small smile, her second the whole time she has been her._

_End Flashback_

"Don't worry Hinamori, I promise nothing is going to hurt you again." Matsumoto kept whispering in her ear.

I looked away feeling anger towards Matsumoto and at myself. I guess it was a Matsumoto thing to do, comfort everyone that feels bad. Maybe she didn't mean it at all. Maybe I was just getting jealous over something very stupid. I shook my head trying to get back in focus.

"What are we going to do now Ichigo?" Gin was still smiling. What a weird person.

"We leave, Hinamori is too scared at the sight, who knows what else could happen." Ichigo spoke seriously.

"NO! We can't leave, if we do then what, they'll keep teasing us and bullying us because we got scared." I shouted at Ichigo.

"Karin! Dummy up why don't you and stop caring about yourself all the time. Look at Hinamori she's traumatized. We need to leave, who knows what can happen!"

"Well then someone can stay with her here. We can't just give up." I spat out. I don't know what was wrong with me, I wouldn't ever say this kind of stuff. It was like word vomit.

"Karin, you are the most selfish person ever! Just because she took Kuji from you, doesn't mean you can become inconsiderate towards her!" I felt the real vomit come up this time.

"Shut up…SHUT UP! You have no idea what happened! You and your happy relationship! You have no idea how I feel! So just shut up." I had whispered the last part because I couldn't keep the vomit down anymore. I ran out of the room and down the hallway, to throw up again.

After I finished puking my stomach contents out I ran down the hallway not paying attention to where I was going.

_Point of View Change_

Ichigo stared at the empty spot where Karin had stood before hand. He turned to the wall and slammed his fist into it. Gin grabbed his fist and pulled him away from the wall before he could do more damage.

Matsumoto had stopped speaking comforting words into Hinamori's ear in favor of listening to the argument. Toshiro stood there stiff and tense at the name of Kuji and the fact Karin just ran out of the room by herself.

'Where have heard that name before. Where!?' Toshiro thought to himself. 'Karin please be okay.'

"Why do I always do this to her!" Ichigo screamed out. He glared at everyone in the room, but then realized what he had done.

"Sorry I shouldn't have taken it out on you guys. I shouldn't have taken it out on her either, but what are we to do now she could be anywhere." Ichigo pulled up a stray chair to sit on while he thought carefully.

"First we need to know, what is Karin afraid of exactly?" Gin asked calmly.

"Not to sure, the one I know for sure is a fear of loud noises mostly thunder, and then a fear of darkness." Ichigo stated.

At that moment, the power went out and a loud scream was heard. After that, it was followed by a huge bang then another loud scream. Everyone looked at each other then bolted out of the room. Matsumoto was the only one to stay put with Hinamori. After she took her leave and headed to the entrance of the mansion.

Toshiro turned down a corner and not a second to late. Even though he could barely see he still saw her sitting in a corner breathing hard, he ran up to her and picked her up. She was crying into his chest shaking uncontrollably. Toshiro ran back the way he came and headed towards the front doors, he saw Matsumoto holding Hinamori on her back. Hinamori had passed out just a little bit after he left.

He stood beside her waiting for everyone else to come back. It took the rest of the group a full hour to arrive back and by that time Karin was hyperventilating and couldn't stop shaking. Outside the mansion, a huge thunderstorm was happening. A stray lightening bolt had hit a power line knocking out whatever power they had, leaving them in the dark. Hinamori still hadn't wakened up, which was a good thing because if he could still recall from the time he dated her, she was also afraid of the dark.

"Toshiro! Thank god, you found my sister! Now let's get out of the building unless we all want to become vegetables." Everyone nodded in unison. They headed outside to see C5 standing their already. They looked smug expect Rukia and Jinata who looked very angry.

"See we won." Grimmjaw smugly stated. The members of C6 along with Rukia, Orihime, and Jinata looked confused and angry on some people's parts.

"Grimmjaw you know it is the first person to leave that loses right. Meaning you guys." Matsumoto spoke. Rukia, Orihime, and Jinata all nodded in unison.

"Are you serious! Grimmjaw you said it was whoever got scared loses! You dolt!" Soi Fong and Aizen smacked him upside the head.

"Ah crap. My mistake." Grimmjaw growled lowly.

"IS EVERYONE OKAY?!" C6 and C5 both turned towards the incoming medical team. They looked at the fire nearby that had occurred some time ago and the two teams outside.

"Yeah we are all okay, just two unconscious members and that's about it." Rukia spoke.

"All right. Then everyone get back to your cabins. Tomorrow we shall get the winner and they well be awarded points. Some team may be given or taken points away as well. Now leave!" The two teams nodded and walked down the hill. They saw to firefighters run past them to put the fire out.

When C6 got back to their cabin, they quickly placed the two girls in their beds. Everyone else returning to his or her own beds as well. Matsumoto was assigned the job to watch the two girls to make sure nothing happened. Toshiro didn't get any sleep that night, neither did Ichigo. They both sat awake worrying about the two girls or more specifically one Kurosaki Karin.

The day dragged on for what seemed like forever. The two girls still had not awoken, they ended up losing 10 points and gaining 30 points for winning the competition. Ichigo was looking up at the point boards, looking at the cabins that were in first, second, and third place. Their team was in seventh place.

"_Now I shall explain the point system and the fines you can get. Let's start with the points. Every challenge winner gets a total of 30 points each time the win of course, the loser loses 10 points. If someone on your team is injured, you lose 5 points per person and the team you are by chancing going against will lose a total of 10 points per person. If someone goes against the rules the lose points and they will get a fine. A fine here is a chore like bathrooms, cooking, cleaning, patrolling, or simply not being able to do anything special. The fines change depending on how serious the crime is." _

"_Who ever can get the most points by the end of the game shall get a very special prize. However, if they are to have more than five fines then the next team gets the prize and so on. There will be special days were you do something different, like a dance, carnival, shopping, or going into town to see your family. However get 3 fines you can't do any of that unless you ask for permission and go with a camp advisor."_

'Man what a complicated camp they have set up here.' Ichigo thought to himself. Turning away from the board, he walked back to their cabin making sure nobody followed him. When he opened the door, a person collided into him.

"What gives." He muttered.

"Karin and Hinamori are awake. We were just going to look for you as well." Gin helped the carrot head off the ground. Ichigo mumbled a thanks. The two both headed towards the room only to be hit with a pillow in the face.

"What is going on in here!" Ichigo yelled.

Hinamori and Karin both paused for a second to glance at him before continuing there pillow fight. Ichigo ran up to the two girls and pulled away their pillows. They glared at him angry their weapons had been taken away. The turned to each other, lunging at each to initiate a fist fight. Before the could reach each other Ichigo and Gin pulled them apart.

"Let go of me!" Karin yelled at her captive.

"Like hell I will! Why are you two fighting?" Ichigo pulled Karin back once more after she lunged at Hinamori again.

"She's just jealous that Kuji left her for me." Hinamori calmly stated.

"Like hell I am not! You stole him from me you little slut!" Hinamori lunged at her again but was pulled back by Gin before she got anywhere. In a corner Toshiro stood confused, _'why was the name Kuji so familiar'_. Matsumoto went to go and get Yuzu hoping she could calm down Karin.

"He came to me saying you weren't giving him anything. He said you never kissed him, only on the cheek, and you were always hitting him. He said you were a brute!" Hinamori screamed at Karin.

"You're just a sex maniac!" Karin shot back.

"You are a whore!" Hinamori spat out.

"How can I be a whore if I have never kissed a guy before! You would be the definition of a whore!"

"You're just a jealous freak. You're mad because Toshi loves me not you!" Hinamori smugly yelled.

"What the hell! When did I/he come into the conversation!' Both Toshiro and Karin yelled out.

"Humph, green isn't your color Karin." Hinamori snickered.

"I am not jealous of non-existent relationship!" Karin snapped.

"Ha, non-existent, I know Toshi still loves me." Hinamori batted her eyelashes at him. Toshiro just grimaced at the sight.

"Stop calling me Toshi. I hate it when people, especially you, call me that." Toshiro frowned.

"Ha, see here, he doesn't even like you!" Karin alleged.

"I'll prove it to you." Hinamori pulled out of Gin's arms and walked up to Toshiro who was backing away. She grabbed his arm and kissed him furiously. Toshiro quickly pushed her away from him. He wiped his lips on his arms trying to get the feeling away.

"Okay, Karin kisses better then you do plus she tastes way better." Toshiro stated smugly. Karin snapped her head towards Toshiro who was smirking.

"What the hell when did I ever kiss you!" Karin yelled.

"When the hell did she force herself on you!" Hinamori yelled.

"I did not force myself on anybody!" Karin sneered.

This began a completely new fight. Ichigo and Gin who had previously let go of the girls regret it now. The made a move to go after them but Toshiro stepped in and grabbed Karin away from the fight. He soundly kissed Karin on the lips who looked beyond shocked. When he pulled away, he smiled lightly then smirked.

"I was right, Karin kisses, and tastes why better." Toshiro directed at Hinamori. Hinamori stood there fuming angrily. Karin stood there baffled and slightly miffed.

"ARGH!!" Hinamori screamed aloud, yanking at her hair going crazy in rage. She stormed out of the room screaming how she was going to get her revenge.

"TOSHIRO! HOW DARE YOU KISS MY SISTER!" Toshiro turned to both siblings. It seemed as if Yuzu walked in right at the kiss. Ichigo was livid, and Yuzu was slightly angry.

"Yuzu? Why are you angry?" Ichigo asked the younger twin.

"Because it was my dream to have a summer romance not Karin's, yet here she is having a summer romance and I haven't had mine yet." Yuzu face began to tear up. Everyone sweat dropped at the twin.

"Toshiro, you better have a good reason for kissing my sister." Ichigo turned to Toshiro. Only there was an empty spot left where he was standing along with Karin's spot as well.

"ARGH! THAT TOSHIRO I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Ichigo vented.

"Aw! Toshiro found his first love. How cute!" Matsumoto cheered.

"No, it is not cute!" Ichigo snapped. This began a completely new fight between Matsumoto and Ichigo.

_Point of View change._

I couldn't believe it one minute I am arguing with Hinamori-teme, then I am being kissed, then dragged off into the forest. What was going on these days. I looked at the hand that was pulling me away from the violent cabin.

After we got a sufficient distance away from the cabin, Toshiro sat down against the tree. I decided to stand there and glare at the white haired boy who seemed to ignore all my glares.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked. Toshiro looked up at me then back at the sky.

"I don't know. I guess to prove my point." Toshiro mumbled.

"So is that all, just to prove your point?" I growled angrily.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You are the biggest jerk, who is conceited and likes to play with people's emotions while still maintain a stupid air of smugness around you all time!" I screamed at him.

"In addition , you—" I didn't get to finish my sentence this time because his lips were upon mine again. I gave in to the kiss and responded shyly. He eagerly took my response and brought me closer to him deepening the kiss. He pulled away soon after because of lack of air.

"What was that for…" I mumbled softly.

"That was just for. I like the taste of you, didn't I say that before." He leaned back against the tree once again.

"Argh! You asshole! You jerk! You…you…"

"Damn good kisser." He input.

"You damn good kisser…NO! You are not a damn good kisser, you are horrible and a horrible person!" I yelled livid.

"You forgot good looking, down right handsome I should say."

"You are impossible!" I stomped my foot on his. He yelped in pain and made to glare at me but I was running away before he could look at me.

"I hate him!" I yelled into the forest. Birds flew away in fear. I shudder at the loud sound they had created.

* * *

**The End of Chapter 5.**

**After I finished this chapter, I hit a block. I have a few ideas that I am putting in, I just don't know how many chapters I should have. The first big event well happen maybe in two chapters or less. Then is the end of the first month. After that, I draw a block and I am not sure on how to arrive at the final huge event that takes places. However, anyways after that happens there will be two more chapters after that. Therefore, I think there might be at least 20 chapters. **

**If any one has, any suggestions please feel free to review and tell me. Until next time,**

**Reviews are good. Reviewing is good. Reviewers are awesome. Getting Reviews is even better.**

**XxXJTDXxX**


	6. Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**This is a special chapter because right now I am using the ever so suckish note pad. Check my profile for the details on what is happening right now. So for spelling and grammar mistakes you must please forgive until my problem is fixed. On the other note, I wrote this chapter as filler. Basically it shall go into the minds a bit more, and kind of recap the first chapter but in Toshiro's point of view. It shall focus more on the development between Toshiro and Karin. Well on how Toshiro came to like Karin. Even though it is filler, it is still REALLY IMPORTANT so read it.**

**Anyways, because I am on notepad there are no bold, italics, underlining, and spelling checks or grammar checks either so I apologize in advance. I am checking it on FanF before it becomes an actual chapter so hopefully it shall help a lot. After this chapter I shall have a BETA (AbaraiSuzuka) who shall help me out so look forward to that. I sure am. Well...**

**To the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Flashbacks.**

_(Toshiro's Point of View)  
July 1_

I sat at the curb of the corner, watching everyone mill around. People where cheering with their friends about summer love. I scoffed to myself at the idea. What a bunch of bull this summer love was. People today flung the word love around too carelessly. Also, how do you know you have fallen in love with someone anyways?

"Why you!" I turned my eyes to a man and a young girl.

The guy had the most outrageous hair style ever. No one has blue hair anymore. But then again who has white hair like my own? The girl stood in front of the man as her lunged at her. I could tell she was looking forward to something, what exactly, I wasn't too sure of. My eyes followed the black-haired girl as she kicked the much older man to the ground. I felt myself smile, however I quickly wiped it away.

"How's the ground taste? Why don't you tell me later when your mouth isn't full?" I chuckled out loud. I stopped when people turned to stare at me. They were also watching the girl.

Looking at the girl closer, I noticed she was indeed really pretty. She was a wearing a black hoody with one sleeve rolled up as well as a pair of navy blue jeans. She had a red hat on top of her head covering her long black hair.

"I'll get you. I am Grimmjaw, and I get everything I want. And right now..." I tuned out the rest of the conversation from there. I couldn't care less anyways.

Taking another glance around I could tell there was way more guys then girls. Most likely they were forced here because of their stupid actions. I could care less about their pitiful lives. I didn't need any friends; as long as I complete my time at this camp I was fine. I stood up and made my way towards the bus. I was almost there when the same girl ran into me. I grabbed her wrist and spun her around so she wouldn't land on my back first. Gods knows that it hurts more that way.

"..."

You know how in every story a guy always meets the girl, they fall, and their lips connect? And how most girls squeal and wish it would happen to them, well if this girl thought like that, and then she was lucky because that is exactly what happened.

My eyes stared directly at the girls' on top of me. There were two things I was thinking about at this moment. She had the softest lips ever, and that her eyes were beyond gorgeous.

"Watch where you're going!" I yelled at her when we were free from each other. I took note that she had also screamed the same thing to me.

"This is the fourth person I ran into today." I raised my eyebrow at the beauty in front of me.

The girl was sitting on my ribs and it was quickly starting to hurt. Plus I think my mind must have short-circuited because I didn't mind she was on top of me. I also believe that if she didn't get off me my face might turn red.

"Do you mind?" I glared at the beauty.

"Mind what?" Why was it that this girl's voice matched her beauty as well? If I was a girl and this was a messed up story where she was the guy, I would have swooned at this moment.

"Getting off of me." Just because my thoughts are different from what I say doesn't mean I act upon those thoughts, or say them, much less. Meaning that right now I wished I didn't sneer at her and that my voice didn't take on a violent edge. Plus, the position we were in was suggesting a lot. She had her hands on my chest while I was pushed off the ground with my own. So it was probably a good idea that she had gotten off of me.

After the incident was over and a brutal yelling from her brother occurred, I hopped onto the bus. I glanced around looking for an empty seat. Trust my luck; the only spot left was beside the girl I had just met.

"I'm sitting with you."

"Like hell you are."

"There are no other seats." The girl moved aside and let me sit beside her. She didn't look to happy though.

"Kurosaki Karin."

"Hitsugaya Toshiro."

The rest of the trip was brutal. My stomach was at my knees, and I was quite nervous. Karin, the beauty, didn't even notice the predicament I was in. I was relieved she didn't notice either. It wouldn't be a good conversation starter at all. The whole trip I thought about summer love and I wondered that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have one. However, if I did, I hoped it was with the girl beside me. I knew I was most likely crushing on her, but I didn't care anymore. Because maybe it wouldn't be so bad at all. Unless she was another Hinamori, then it wouldn't be so great.

* * *

_Between Chapters 2 and 3._

_July 2nd_

"Karin! Wake up! It's time for breakfast!" Karin groaned in response to the happy redhead.

"I don't want to get up. Wake me up after breakfast." Matsumoto sighed to herself. She grabbed a pillow and whacked the sleeping teen with it.

"Urgh...leave me alone Matsumoto! Let me sleep." Karin grumbled once again.

"Fine, have it your way. I'll just get someone else to wake you up." Matsumoto stuck her tongue out to the sleepy teen.

Matsumoto soon had an idea cooking up in her head. However, to fulfill that idea she needed some help and hopefully another person as well. She crossed the hallway and into the boys' room where all but one were awake. Matsumoto glanced around the room, catching the eyes of everyone. She turned to her boyfriend and ran up to him, hugging him around the waist.

"Karin-chan won't get up!" She cried into his chest.

"Ha, don't worry, neither will Toshiro. He seems to be out cold like always." Gin smiled at his long-time girlfriend. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the pair.

"Just get them up, we need to head to breakfast or we will lose points." Ichigo grumbled.

"Hai, well meet you there then." Ichigo nodded at Gin, saying his goodbyes. He grabbed the sleepy Hinamori and pulled her to the mess hall.

"What shall we do sweetie?" Matsumoto looked up at her boyfriend. Gin looked down at her then towards the roof.

"Just put them in the same room and tell the advisers that they're not feeling too hot today." Matsumoto kissed Gin's cheek lightly in thanks.

"Those were my thoughts exactly." She picked the sleeping Toshiro up and went to place him in the top bunk above Karin's sleeping form in the next room over.

"Karin, when Toshiro wakes up tells him to meet us later at our designated spot, okay?" Karin nodded turning into her covers and hugging her pillow closer.

"Great! Now shall we head to breakfast now?" Gin nodded at his girlfriend. He grabbed her hand the two walked off towards breakfast.

_3 HOURS LATER_

BANG, BOOM, CRASH.

Karin bolted up from her bed, smacking her head on the bars above her. Groaning, she looked at the limp form on the ground.

"Eh? Hitsugaya-kun? What are you doing on the floor?"

"Itai... Well encase you hadn't noticed I fell off the bed, genius. Also, I am now bleeding because of it. Any other stupid questions?" Toshiro pulled his hand away from his head, looking at the sticky red substance on his fingers.

"There is no such thing as a stupid question, moron. By the way, are you okay or do you need me to kiss it better?" Karin stated sarcastically. She slowly got off the bed and went to stand in front of the injured boy.

"Besides the bleeding, I'm just fine." Toshiro looked at the girl in front of him, and blushed lightly. Toshiro was no pervert however, being a male specimen, he was entitled to his own messed up thoughts.

'If I moved forward a bit, our lips would connect again.' Toshiro shook the thought from his head.

"Hey baka, you probably shouldn't be shaking your head so much." Karin glanced at the boy with a stoic face.

"Maybe."

"By the way, why are you in my room?" Karin asked the bleeding boy.

"You think I would know?" Toshiro stood up slowly. After tripping over the blankets on the ground, along with the dizziness, he finally made it to his feet.

"Didn't think you would," Karin stood up as well, "let's get you washed up."

Karin grabbed Toshiro's hand before he could protest about getting any help from her and quickly pulled him to the washroom. After sitting by the sink for a few minutes, Toshiro got fed up with the silence.

"Hey Kurosaki, you should know I am not normally sarcastic, well I guess what I am trying to say is..." Toshiro fumbled over his words.

"You are trying to apologize for the way you were acting yesterday and earlier?" Karin confirmed.

"Sure, I guess I am." The silence filled the air once again.

"Fine, I forgive you. However, I'm not apologizing because that's how I normally act." Karin stated smugly. Toshiro stood up quickly, knocking the iced cloth from Karin's hand.

"Then what was the point of me apologizing to a rude girl like you?!" He exclaimed.

"How would I know? Maybe you are just a huge wimp." Karin smirked.

"Like how you are?" Karin growled at the teen. She lunged at him and pinned him to the ground. She punched his face once before getting pulled off.

"Let me go!" Karin kicked at the new arrival.

"Yeah, like hell I would. You'd just attack him again." Ichigo held onto the thrashing Karin while Toshiro wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Temper temper." Toshiro shot at the captured girl.

"I'll show you temper!" Karin made to lunge again but Ichigo was holding her too tightly.

"I would like to see you try." He smirked.

"Why you!" Karin sneered.

"What is going on in here?" Matsumoto burst in.

"He/She started it!" Karin and Toshiro both exclaimed.

"I don't care who started it, you're both on cleaning duty. You will clean the mess hall tonight after supper. Understood?" Ichigo spoke.

"Hai, Baka-nii." Karin replied dejectedly.

"Whatever." Toshiro stated.

"Good."

_July 2nd / 3rd_

_MIDNIGHT_

"What are you doing out here?" Toshiro asked the wandering girl.

"I could ask you the same thing." Karin replied.

"Whatever, thanks to you I got in trouble once again." Karin shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Maybe if you didn't harass me it would never have happened." Karin took a seat beside the white haired boy.

"Maybe if you weren't such a jerk I wouldn't have harassed you." Toshiro looked at the starry sky.

"Maybe if you hadn't kissed me when we first met, I wouldn't have become a jerk." Karin also glanced up at the sky.

"Maybe if you had paid attention to where you were going, that never would have happened." Toshiro glanced at the girl beside him.

"Maybe if those arseholes hadn't run into me in the first place none of this would have happened." Toshiro turned his attention back to the night sky. He sighed under his breath.

"Maybe so, but then where's the fun in that?" He replied.

"There might not have been any." Karin stated.

"Then we both agree." Toshiro caught the eye of the girl beside him.

"Agree on what?" She asked.

"I have no idea." He lied.

"Then let's agree on that. We shall agree that Hitsugaya-kun is a major idiot." Karin smirked.

"Toshiro." Toshiro corrected. "Call me Toshiro, not Hitsugaya-kun."

"All right, but then you must call me Karin in return."

"Agreed."

"Agreed."

The two teens spat in their hands and shook. Toshiro wiped his hand on his pants and glanced at the stars once again.

'I also wish we could both agree that we're glad that we met each other in the first place,' Toshiro looked at the beauty from the corner of his eyes, 'but, like that would ever happen.'

_July 5th, AFTERNOON._

"Toshiro! Come back here!" Karin yelled at the white-haired teen. Toshiro glanced behind him quickly. It almost cost him his life as well. Currently Toshiro held on to Karin's novel and was running through the forest as she chased after him.

"Nah! I don't think I will!" Toshiro stated smugly. Karin growled at the teen once again.

"Toshiro, give it back!" Karin exclaimed again.

"Again, no!" Toshiro jumped over a broken log on the ground.

"Itai..." Toshiro whipped his head around as he heard the sound behind him. Karin was on the ground holding her knee and blood was seeping through her fingers.

"Baka." Toshiro walked back to the girl. Karin sat there silently. She glanced up at Toshiro and a smirk graced her face. She moved her hands to show an empty ketchup packet.

"Haha gottcha." Karin tackled the shocked boy to the ground. Toshiro put the book above his head as she tried to reach for it.

"Haha, Shorty can't reach!" Toshiro exclaimed.

"Shuddup! You're shorter then I am." Karin smirked. Toshiro narrowed his eyes at the girl on top of him.

"Who are you calling a bug so small you can't see them unless you had a magnify glass?" Toshiro shouted over-dramatically.

"I didn't say that." Karin sweat-dropped. Taking that moment of distraction she grabbed her book from his hands and made off with it.

Toshiro sat there, dumbfounded. 'Kuso, if she doesn't stop doing stuff like this, I might actually kiss her at some point.' He moved his hands under his head and sighed.

'Yeah but I don't mind it when we do stuff like this. Maybe that's my reason for teasing her all the time.' He smiled at that thought. 'Haha, plus it is tons of fun to get her riled up.'

**A.N Between chapters 2 and 3 there is a one week gap so I used that to help develop Toshiro's mindset and his thoughts on Karin. Hopefully this shall help the whole random fluff scenes.  
Well now that this chapter is finished. I shall again apologize for mistakes and tell you that I won't be updating extremely soon. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.**

**Kisses are like candies. Candies are like reviews. So does that mean reviews are like kisses?**


	7. Death

_July 12th_

"The challenge today is an obstacle course, against your own team members. First, you run to the lake and get into the canoe. Paddling into the middle of the lake, you grab six rings that are at the bottom of the lake. Among the six rings is on one key. That key shall get you a special prize if you can get it. After, you paddle to the other island and run towards the tree fort in the middle. When you get there, you must place your 6 rings in your basket. Grab the zip line and continue until the end." The advisor paused to see if everyone was keeping up. I glanced around my team to see for myself.

Toshiro looked miffed but still had his normal expressionless face on. Matsumoto, extremely serious about this challenge, and was taking notes on a pad of paper. Hinamori-teme was cleaning the dirt from underneath her nails. Ichigo was also taking notes down along with Gin.

"When you reach the end there will be a rope. Everyone on your side pull at the rope to bring up a treasure chest. There are two levels to the treasure chest; one for the key if you get it, and another hole for a different key that is hidden from view. The other key is located around the area you will currently be at. There is only one key so the two teams are to fight to find it. The winner is the team who opens the treasure chest with the key." The advisor continued.

"The rules: first, no violence if anyone comes back with any injuries you are fined. Secondly, NO cheating. There are cameras placed around so we can see if you are. Thirdly, you can only take the rings that are your color. Take someone else results in disqualification and point loss. Fourthly, have fun." The advisor finished with a smile.

"Our teams are simple." Baka-nii spoke up. "Girls vs. Guys."

"All rights then, girls come with me so we can plan. We will start the competition in an hour's time." Spoken like a leader, Matsumoto.

"As long as I am not doing too much work then I'm okay." Hinamori smiled at Toshiro who grimaced when he caught her eye. I laughed aloud; everyone turned towards me. It was not often when I smile. I saw out of the corner of my eyes Toshiro's face redden just a bit. I laughed aloud again.

"What's so funny Karin-chan?" Matsumoto asked me. I stopped my laughing and put my normal stoic face on. I shrugged in response.

_Flashback, Matsumoto POV (Chapter 3)_

"_Karin, don't worry. Everything is going to be all right. I promise you." Karin pulled her face from my stomach and looked at me. Her eyes were untrusting and I wondered what happened to her in her life. _

"_You promise?" She spoke suspiciously. _

_I nodded at her, "I promise." Karin smiled a small smile, her second the whole time she had been here._

_End Flashback_

I looked away from Matsumoto when the memory came back. I sighed to myself.

_Another Flashback, Karin's POV (Chapter 5)_

"_Don't worry Hinamori, I promise nothing is going to hurt you again." Matsumoto kept whispering in her ear. _

_I looked away feeling anger towards Matsumoto and at myself. I guess it was a Matsumoto thing to do, comfort everyone that feels bad. Maybe she did not mean it at all. Maybe I was just getting jealous over something very stupid. I shook my head trying to get back in focus. _

_End Flashback_

I felt anger rise within myself. The 'cursed mansion' as everyone calls it, was still haunting me in my dreams. My mind would pull different situations up, all of them about Matsumoto and Hinamori and myself getting pushed away to the side.

"Karin-chan? Are you okay?" I whipped my head towards Hinamori. She was mocking me now. I sneered at her for a second. Turning my head towards Matsumoto I told her we should head off to plan now.

"Karin-chan is right. Let's head off." Matsumoto walked towards the forest so we could plan in peace. I just followed, not caring what we were doing. Hinamori complained about going into the forest.

"Teme, if you hate getting dirty then we are you even here at this camp?" I was annoyed with her attitude. She was always complaining, always about something stupid. Like, 'my cloths are going to get dirty' or, 'what is I break my nail or worse, get blisters?'

"Who are you calling a teme!?" She screeched. I almost laughed again.

"Karin, Hinamori, we need you to cooperate at the moment. So get over your differences for the challenge then fight each other." Matsumoto calmly stated.

"Whatever." I shrugged.

"Fine." Hinamori squawked.

"Good, now here is what we are going to do."

_One Hour later._

"Okay, challengers, are you ready?" Everyone muttered a weak 'osu'. The advisor looked ashamed that we weren't so excited. "Well then, girls you are orange. Boys you are green." He handed everyone a bandana.

"_When your cabins are forced to split that is where you will get your official colors. Those colors display on your bandanas. You are to wear them all the time. You can place it on your wrist, head, leg, anywhere as long as we can clearly see it." _

"_The day you get the bandanas you are officially part of the camp and the competitions. The only time you don't have to wear them is on special occasions, like going into town and dances, carnivals, or free days."_

"On the sound of the gunshot the challenge starts." The advisor turned to the man beside him. The person held onto a cap gun and had a pair of headphones on. At the sight of headphones, I remembered my beloved ipod. I wish I had brought it.

_**BOOM!**_

After I got over the sound, my orange team ran towards our canoe. When we got in Hinamori and Matsumoto placed on their life jackets. Their main job was to row.

"_Now let's discuss this challenge. The first part with the canoe." Matsumoto spoke. "Who is the best swimmer here?" _

"_That would be either you or Karin. I suck at swimming." I nodded with Hinamori. Ever since we were little, she hated swimming. _

"_Then, Karin-chan, you will do the swimming. There are three life jackets in the canoe. Hinamori and myself will place them on, you, however shall not wear it. It will save us some time and make it easier for you to dive underwater." I nodded, taking in what she said. _

"_If I recall, the middle of the lake, well the middle between the two islands, is about 5 meters deep. Can you dive that far?" The farthest I have ever gone was about 3 meters deep before I panicked. I was not going to tell them I was afraid of diving deep underwater. I was actually terrified but I could not ruin this for them. _

"_I'll try." I mumbled._

"_Good. Now, once we get in the canoe with all the rings, Karin will grab a paddle and help us row once again. When we get to the island, we will continue running. Each of us will carry 2 rings each." _

"All right Karin it's your turn." I nodded soundlessly to her. I stood up carefully and dived off the small boat and into the water. My vision changed to a dark green view. When I though I 

reached about five meters I quickly moved my arm around the bottom feeling for some rings. I grabbed onto some hard object and pushed off the ground.

I took a much needed breath of air and then placed the object in the canoe. It turned out to be a rock. Taking another gulp, I continued downwards once again. I reached about 4 meters when the panic arose in my chest. I felt my vision fade away. I pushed myself deeper into the water and grabbed onto the circular object. I pushed off the ground once again and reached the top of the water.

"He…err…ee" I managed to say. I handed the orange ring to Matsumoto. She smiled in return.

"Good job, Karin!" I tried to smile but my vision was fading again. I took another deep breath and swam deeper again. I got about two meters when I felt all feeling disappear in my legs. The panic was suffocating; I brought my arm to my neck and tried to gasp for air. That was not a good idea because I sucked in water and choked. My vision completely disappeared.

_Point of View Change._

"Where's Karin-chan?" Matsumoto peered into the murky water. "It shouldn't take this long to get 5 meters downwards."

"Hm she must of had a panic attack." Hinamori stated calmly, still cleaning her nail-beads.

"Panic attack?! What are you talking about?" Matsumoto reached over to Hinamori who looked shocked at the buxom woman.

"You didn't know? And I thought you were an advisor. Humph, Karin has panic attacks occasionally when she gets scared. In fact, Karin has a fear of deep waters. So, she might have had a panic attack underwater." Hinamori shyly stated.

"Why aren't you worried?" Matsumoto panicked.

"Because she knows her limits and she knows when to come up. She always does." Hinamori voice was wavering.

"What if she believes she needs to win? Then what?" Matsumoto questioned.

"Well I know she is a sore loser and always wants to win. She pushes herself past her limits in games and challen—" Hinamori's eyes widened. "Oh no, she's in trouble!"

"WHAT?!" Matsumoto screamed.

Hinamori carefully stood up in the boat and turned towards the water. She jumped off and into a perfect arc cutting through the water soundlessly. After a few minutes, she came up with an unconscious Karin. She place Karin on the boat and pulled herself up.

"ICHIGO! KARIN HAD A PANIC ATTACK! HURRY UP OVER HERE!" Matsumoto screeched out.

"What did she say?" Ichigo asked Gin beside him. They were both looking at Matsumoto who was jumping around waving her arms everywhere. They could not hear anything but they did see Karin being placed into the boat by Hinamori.

"Karin's in trouble." Ichigo stated calmly. When it finally registered, he stood up and told her to bring the boat to the shore. However, Matsumoto could not hear him either.

"I think he wants us to bring the boat to the shore." Hinamori spoke her voice cracking in some places. Matsumoto agreed with her and they both paddled to the shoreline.

A pair of medics ran up to them grabbing the out cold teen. They placed her on the ground and performed a quick CPR to get her breathing again. After the fifth time doing the CPR procedure, Karin spat out a bunch of water and then coughed out the rest.

"Is she going to be all right?!" Matsumoto panicked.

"She is going to be fine now. We'll take her to the medic center to make sure nothing else happens to her then we'll bring her to the cabin." Matsumoto and Hinamori nodded at the tall doctor.

"Karin! Is she okay?" The turned around and saw the other trio run up to them. Ichigo was breathing hard with Toshiro dripping wet beside him. Gin was the only one who walked calmly after seeing the doctor walk away with the girl. He knew everything was going to be all right.

"What happened?" Toshiro gasped out. His white hair was dripping down his face and his chest. He was bent over trying to catch his breath. After diving down 5 meters five times then running to the shore, you would think he had no breath left.

"She…she wanted to dive underwater. We asked her if she could and wanted to, she said yes. I-I... should have... I should have remembered that my cousin had problems with diving. Pan... ni…nic attack as well, I should have remembered and told her not to do it." Hinamori's eyes were wide open in fear.

"Panic attack? What are you talking about?" Toshiro raised his voice a little.

"Well, see, it started when she was 5 years old…" Ichigo trailed off.

_Flashback, Karin is five, Yuzu five, Ichigo nine.  
Masaki is alive still._

"_Karin-chan! Yuzu-chan! Ichi-chan! Are you guys coming?" Masaki yelled up the stairs. She heard a pair of feet stomp down the stairs signalling Ichigo was coming down the stairs. She heard squeals of laughter following proving that Isshin and her twin girls were also coming. _

"_Go faster, Otou-san!" Karin laughed. _

"_No! Slower, please go slower!" Yuzu panicked. _

"_I think I might just have to let you to down if you can't decide." Isshin joked. The twins wrapped their arms around his neck. They both sat on his back while he was on his hands and knees. _

"_No! We don't want off." The yelled in unison._

"_Come on darlings, let's let Otou-san have a break, you might break his back." Masaki smiled. _

"_Hai!" The twins yelled. The both jumped off his back and grabbed her hands. _

"_But I want to walk with Okaa-san!" Ichigo pouted. Masaki laughed at her son's face. _

"_On the way back you can hold my hand, how about that Ichi-chan?" Masaki smiled at Ichigo's happy face._

"_Hai!" He ran out in front of mom and marched happily. Masaki laughed with Isshin. _

"_Then is everyone ready?" Isshin glanced over his children. _

_Karin was wearing a light blue bathing suit and a dark blue hat on her head. Her hair was short and cut off at her shoulders. You could see trace amounts of white on her nose and cheeks showing the sunscreen she had on herself. Yuzu wore a bright pink one-piece and had her hair up in a ponytail. She also had the signs of sunscreen on her face. Ichigo wore a bright orange pair of trunks and a white shirt. His orange hair was spiked up and sunscreen had been place on him as well. _

"_Hai!" The three children called out. _

"_Then let's head towards the swimming pool." Isshin pumped his fist in the air. _

"_YATTA!" The children all ran ahead of everyone lightly pushing each other or jumping on each other's back. Isshin smiled at Masaki and held her hand. They watched their children play around enjoying the time they had left. _

"_Karin-chan! I want to ride on Ichi-nii's back now!" Yuzu cried. Karin turned around and stuck her tongue at her. _

"_Nope! I get to ride on Ichi-nii's back. Go ride on Otou-san's." Yuzu pouted once more._

"_I don't want to. I want to ride on Ichi-nii's!" Yuzu sat on the ground and cried her eyes out. _

_Ichigo turned around to face his little sister. Karin had her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs on either side of him. Ichigo was giving Karin a piggyback ride. _

"_You can ride back too, okay?" Ichigo smiled at Yuzu. She nodded and wiped her tears away. Isshin was pouting in the back because his daughter did not want to ride on his back. _

"_Masaki! Our children don't want to be near daddy!" Isshin wrapped his arms around her waist and cried into her back. _

"_I wouldn't either if my dad cried into his wife shirt's like a child." Masaki stated calmly. _

"_AH! Masaki is being mean too!" Isshin ran ahead of them all and sat in the middle of the road. _

"_Haha daddy has mushrooms growing around him!" The twins said at the same time laughing at their father's misfortune._

_When they finally arrived at the pool they set up their stuff around the edge. Isshin was playing with the kids in the kiddy pool and Masaki had her feet in the edge of the deep end. It was all calm but the calmness is usually interrupted by something. _

_**BANG! BANG!**_

_The children all screamed and ran out of the pool and away from the strange man. Isshin turned slowly in fear at his wife's body sinking slowly into the deep end. The water slowly turned red each passing second. Karin and Yuzu stared at their mother's body wondering what was going on. Ichigo stood stalk still at the sight of blood. _

"_Okaa-san? OKAA-SAN!" Ichigo and Karin yelled at their mother. Yuzu would not move but tears where slowly going done her face. _

"_Masaki!" Isshin dived into the bloody water and grabbed his wife and mother of three. _

"_Masaki please be okay! MASAKI!?" Isshin buried his face into her stomach, crying. Karin walked up to her Otou-san she grabbed his hand and pulled at it asking what happened. _

"_Your Okaa-san…she's…she's dead…" Karin eyes widened and she backed up, however there was an edge there, and she fell into the bloody water. _

'_Okaa-san…please help me…' Karin took a breath underwater when she ran out of air. She swallowed the water choking on it as she tried to gasp for breath. _

"_KARIN!" Karin saw her Okaa-san's arms reach out and surround her before she passed out. _

"…" Everyone eyes were pointed at the ground.

"Karin is fine about Okaa-san's death but she is deathly afraid of extremely deep water. Just don't mention Okaa-san in front of her." Ichigo spoke out.

"Osu..."

"Are you guy's friends with Kurosaki-san?" They turned towards the doctor in front of them.

"Yeah we are." Toshiro spoke for everyone.

"Well, she woke up and is asking for C6." The doctor spoke again. The group nodded and followed the doctor to the medical building.

When they arrived, Karin was looking out the window sitting on the edge of the bed. Matsumoto ran in crying, asking why Karin didn't tell her about her panic attacks. Hinamori sat in the chair nearby and was apologizing repeatedly to Karin, seriously sorry about forgetting. Ichigo sat beside her and was talking to her quietly.

"I am okay, you guys, there's nothing to worry about. I did not have a panic attack. The doctors told me I had run out of breath and panic and swelled up because of it. It is something normal happens to people underwater." The group fell silent.

"Then let's take you back to your room." Gin smiled. Karin nodded and asked the doctor if it was all right.

"As long as you don't do any swimming for a while, then you'll be fine." The doctor smiled kindly at her. "By the way, I am Dr. Chinatsu, if you need any help you can come to me."

"Thank you, doctor." Ichigo nodded at the man. He walked in front of Karin, signalling at her to get on. She sighed and got on his back. She laid her head on his shoulder and stared to her left and the boy beside her. Toshiro turned and smiled at her. She turned her head to hide her small blush.

"Oi, Toshiro, you better not do anything to my sister! And that includes looking at her!" Ichigo shouted at him. Karin buried her face into his back and laughed. Ichigo let out a smile at the sound.

"Let's go back to Cabin 6." Everyone nodded at the idea and walked away cheerfully.

"Matte, this our 2 challenge out of 3 we haven't done." Gin spoke.

"That means…"

"WE ARE IN THE NEGATIVES FOR POINTS!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

**A/N**

**Here's Chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed. Check out my page for a new story idea. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Who doesn't like reviews? I sure do. So please review.  
XxXJTDXxX  
JTD.**

* * *


	8. Karakura

**Disclaimer: Still no.**

_July 15th_

"I can't believe it! Today we get to go to Karakura again!" Matsumoto squealed. I rolled my eyes at the overexcited women.

"Aren't you excited?" She asked me. I shrugged my shoulders again.

"I'm only happy to be able to get my beloved ipod again." I looked up at the sky, pleased with the thought.

"What's so great about an ipod?" I gasped and turned towards her. Pointing my finger at her, I told her all the pleasures of having an ipod.

"And finally, I have about 9,678 songs that I adore. Plus it calms me down." My eyes were pointed at the sky again and my hands were clasped together.

"Well that is uhm…interesting…" Matsumoto looked towards our cabin where everyone was still getting ready.

Today, I was wearing a pair of spandex shorts and Toshiro's hoodie on top. My hair was pulled into two braids going down my back with a few hairs let out loose. On top of my head there was a pair of black sunglasses.

Matsumoto had a pair of white jeans on that had a slight flare at the end. She wore a low cut flower patterned shirt with a light blue tank top underneath. The shirt was a thin material and would move with the slightest breeze. The day before, we'd cut her long hair so it reached just below her shoulder blades. Today, we'd straightened it and placed a few random braids in it. She had a pair of white sunglasses on her face. The huge round kind that just became a new 'in' style. She was also carrying a TNA bag.

"Will they hurry up?" I groaned out.

"I have to agree with you, they do take a long time." Gin smiled.

Gin was wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans, and a black and white striped belt. He had a pair of combat boots on top of his skinny jeans that buckled up, however he left the buckles undone. He had a lightly tinged blue shirt on, and a black jacket left open on top. He had his grey shoulder bag in front. His hair, silver already, was left the same; hanging in his eyes and just past his ears.

"Why is it that Baka-nii, Toshiro, and Hinamori are taking so long? Hinamori I can understand, but Baka-nii and Toshiro? It makes no sense." I complained.

Matsumoto and Gin both closed their eyes and pounded one fist into their other hand, both nodding an 'I see'. I rolled my eyes at their antics. Toshiro and both Baka-nii walked out right after that. They both sighed to each other.

Baka-nii wore a normal pair of jeans; except it was a light shade of black. He had two belts crossing over each other and one other belt holding his pants up. He had a white blouse on with the first 3 buttons undone and an orange shirt peeking through. His hair was spiked up randomly, as usual.

Toshiro was in a pair of black skinny jeans. He had a blue pair of converse on top that had the kanji 'Ai' and 'Shi' on the other. He wore an open black jean jacket with a white muscle shirt underneath. He had his shoulder bag on at the moment and a pair of black sunglasses. His white hair was standing straight up in the back, spiked out everywhere. He had the one long strand of hair going right in front of his eye, or the left sunglasses lens.

"Introducing the beautiful…" Ichigo grumbled.

"Talented…" Toshiro added. "And slightly abnormal" he muttered under his breath.

"Hinamori Momo!" They both announced.

Hinamori walked out wearing a skirt that came about mid-thigh, with a pair of pink leggings underneath. She had a pair of boots that came about her mid-calf area; they were black. She had a black tank top with an open blue sweater that reached just below her chest. Her black hair was pulled into a high ponytail with a small ruby jewel holding it together. She was carrying a black Channel purse.

"Thank you… She yelled at us. We all forced a clap that lasted a second. She growled in response.

"Now that that is done, can we go, please?" I begged them.

"Yeah, let's go." Ichigo lead us through the forest. I think he still believed we weren't sure where we were going.

"Karin, guess what?" Toshiro asked. I turned to him with a questioning look.

"What do you want?" I countered.

Toshiro grabbed my hand pulling me into his chest. He whispered into my ear huskily. "That sweater still looks amazingly sexy on you." I felt my cheeks slowly darken with every word he said.

_Flashback (chapter 5)_

"_You are the biggest, most conceited jerk who likes to play with people's emotions while still maintaining a stupid air of smugness around you all the time!" I screamed at him. _

"_In addition, you—" I didn't get to finish my sentence because his lips were upon mine again. I gave in to the kiss and responded shyly. He eagerly took my response and brought me closer to him, deepening the kiss. He pulled away soon after because of the lack of air. _

"_What was that for…?" I mumbled softly. _

"_That was just cuz I like the taste of you. Didn't I say that before?" He leaned back against the tree again. _

_End Flashback_

My cheeks were burning at the stupid memory. My mind focused only on the kiss. The very good kiss. The kiss from the damn good kisser. The amazing, mind blowing kiss. I need to stop thinking of that kiss.

"If you want to stop thinking about it I could kiss you again, then you would be thinking of that kiss." My eyes widened. Holy...! Man, I just said the entire thing out loud!

"I am okay, I was just…uhm…joking…" I laughed weakly. Toshiro smirked and moved closer to my ear again. I gasped when I felt his teeth lightly nibble on my earlobe.

"Toshiro! What are you doing to my sister?" Ichigo charged towards us in anger. I lowered my face away from everyone's eyes. I could feel all the blood in my face.

"I was nibbling on her ear." Toshiro shrugged like it was a common thing.

"WHAT!!" Ichigo went ballistic. He lunged at Toshiro, knocking him to the ground.

"If you wanted me to bite your ear too, you just had to ask. You didn't need to lunge at me. I'm sorry, though; I don't swing that way. Plus, what would Rukia say if someone told her you wanted some guy to bite your earlobe?" Toshiro winked at me.

"ARGH!" Ichigo made to punch his face in but Gin stopped that from happening.

"Ichigo, you're just making this worse." Gin was still smiling. Maybe he was a creepy pervert.

"Toshiro, stay in front of me!" Ichigo commanded.

"I don't think so; you might grab my ass or something." Toshiro shrugged. "Plus I like it back here."

"Toshiro, you're an impossible and conceited jerk!" Ichigo yelled.

"I have heard that before. Oh yeah it was when Karin was yelling at me. Then I kissed her, she responded, and then yelled at me again. In fact, I think she said those exact words." Toshiro laughed. Ichigo was ready to murder someone.

"Why, look at that! There's the bus!" I yelled. I knew I grabbed their attention so I ran towards the bus and stood beside some random guy and pretended to talk to him. The guy looked at me like I was retarded.

"Karin! Are you cheating on me?" Toshiro ran up and hugged me from behind. I shuddered at the touch, and felt my face heat up again. The guy beside me looked even more crept out. I mouthed a 'help me' to the guy but he just backed away slowly.

"Toshiro! Let go of me!" I yelled at him.

"No way, plus we didn't finish what we were doing back there." He whispered huskily into my ear again. I felt his breath go down my neck.

"Should we do it here or back in your room?" I felt everyone's wide eyes look at me in horror.

"No! It's nothing like that!" I waved my hands in front of me, desperately denying what he said. Everyone looked away, embarrassed at the scene. I sighed to myself.

"Are you done harassing me?" I asked angrily. He just nibbled on my ear again.

"Now I am." He spoke arrogantly.

"G-good…" I stuttered out. He laughed at my reaction. He grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the bus. He dragged me to the seat and pulled me into his lap. I tried to push myself off of him but he held onto me tightly.

"There is no way in hell I am sitting on you let alone with you." I spat at him.

"Aw, how come?" He mumbled in my hair.

"Because…WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!" I yelled at him. The whole bus looked at me funny.

"It's for our next challenge. It is a skit and well…yeah…" I mumbled more to myself then them.

"KARIN! Why are you with that pervert?" I looked at Ichigo; half happy he was here, half not.

"I'm not." I stated as calmly as possible.

"Yes, you are." Toshiro inputted.

"No!"

"Yes!"

This went on the whole bus ride to Karakura. When we got to the bus station I bolted off the bus and away into the town. I needed to get away from him.

"Karin!?" I turned towards the voices I heard. In front of me where my friends, Ryohei, Usaka, Donny, and Pinta. I ran towards them, happy to see some familiar faces.

"Where have you been?!" They all shouted at me. I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Baka sent me and Yuzu to a stupid summer camp. Today is our only day free so far." I laughed nervously.

"Really?" Ryohei asked me. I nodded in response. "I see… so do you want to play so soccer with us?'

"I wish I could, but I need to make a few stops first, if I have time then I'll come and join you." My friends bowed their heads, upset at not being able to hang out with me.

"I promise I will try though." I smiled. I gave them a quick wave and headed back to my house.

"I can't wait to get my ipod." I sang cheerfully.

Opening the door to my house, I ran upstairs and into my room. Grabbing my ipod along with a few other necessities, like a charger, spare headphones, and a whole lot of cash. I headed back to the city.

'Let's see, they told us we needed two dresses, one formal which we can get at a later date, and semi-formal one. I also need some new cloths, a pair of sneakers, and bug spray.' After I got all my necessities, I checked out the time on my watch. It was about 5 pm and the bus would leave in 20 minutes. Oh, I see.

I finally realized where I was and saw it would be a good 20 min run to the bus. I bolted down the street as fast as I could to try and beat the time. I arrived at the bus just in time to see in pull out of the curb.

"_Anyone left behind, it's your own problem to get back to the camp."_

How the hell was I going to get back now?! I looked to my left and saw a taxi driver. Running up to the window I asked him how far 5000 yen _(100 yen is app. 1)_ would get me. He said as far as he could go. I hopped into the backseat and told him my destination. He nodded and drove towards that area. Once we were a good 5000 yen drive there I took note of my surroundings. It was a good 50 minute walk to the camp now. Sighing I gave him the money and told him that here was a good place. I began my long trek to the cabin.

_Point of View Change_

Toshiro was sitting on the couch back of the cabin, looking at the rain pouring down. When he found out they had left Karin back at Karakura he'd grown angry at himself for not watching her. Sighing once more, he pulled on a jacket and headed into the forest towards the main entrance. When he got there, he waited for Karin to arrive.

By the time he was soaked through and freezing Karin had walked up to the gate. He ran towards her and hugged her. Karin was shaking from the cold. Toshiro took his jacket off and placed it on her shoulders. Rubbing her arms to get the blood circulating once again.

"Haha, Toshiro, sorry I got your hoodie soaking wet, now it doesn't smell like you." Karin mumbled to him. She pressed her body against his, and wrapped her arms around him.

"You're so warm…" she spoke softly. Toshiro felt the blood rush to his already red cheeks. Karin slowly moved towards him, her face inching closer to his. Toshiro had always dreamed of this happening but only when Karin wasn't half asleep. He backed away from her moving face and quickly picked her up. He then proceeded to carry her back to their cabin.

The next morning came too soon for Karin. She wanted to rest and sleep longer. She brought her face into the blanket and buried her face into her pillow.

'Since when do pillows move?' Karin opened her eyes and saw Toshiro's peacefully sleeping face. He had his arms wrapped around her and his leg over hers.

"Toshiro, wake up!" She hissed into his ear. Toshiro slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Karin's face.

"Why are you in my bed?!" Karin spat.

"When you got back from walking home, you were soaked and out of your mind. You didn't want to let go of me when I brought you back to the cabin so I just lay beside you. I was intent on leaving when you let go of me, but I guess I fell asleep as well." He stated calmly.

"Fine, just get up so I can get changed, and leave before anyone else sees us." Karin grumbled.

"Too late." Karin and Toshiro looked up at Ichigo. He was standing there with his hands crossed over his chest and his one foot lightly tapping the ground.

"If we were back at home, you would be grounded." Ichigo said.

"But we're not, so I'm not." Karin moved herself closer to the baffled Toshiro.

"Karin, move away from the boy."

"Nah, he's warm, plus, I'm too tired. How come you're allowed to sleep with Rukia but I'm not allowed being near boys at all?" Karin grumbled.

"Because you're younger, and I do nothing of the sort with Rukia."

"I wouldn't be too sure, Baka-nii, because one night we heard you two, it wasn't pretty. Baka had left the house, I had my music on full blast and Yuzu, the lucky one, slept through it all." Ichigo's face darkened with color.

"You're still too young."

"I'm four years younger that you are, and the same age when you were making out with girls."

"I'm guy so it's different."

"Not really because there was a girl involved so the situation doesn't change."

"Karin."

"Ichigo."

"Did you guys forget about me or something?" Toshiro spoke up. The siblings turned to him and glared.

"Shut up, asshole!" The both spat.

"Okay, what the heck?! How am I am asshole?!" Toshiro yelled.

"Because." They both said.

"…"

"Anyways, I have rights too. One; I can kiss any boy I want, including Toshiro." Toshiro's face lit up. "However I do not plan to kiss him." His face fell.

"Secondly, I can be around them. Thirdly, I have my own free will so don't push yours on mine. And lastly, I'm allowed to do whatever I want with any boy I want." Karin finished.

"Fine." Ichigo said.

"Good. Now leave, Toshiro and I are tired and we want to sleep." Karin turned towards Toshiro and laid her head on his chest. Soon, though, she felt two hands grab her and pull her away. Ichigo was holding her in the air so she couldn't touch the ground.

"I agree to those statements." He said calmly. "However...they _cannot_ and _will not_ deal with Toshiro, _at all_." Ichigo carried Karin down the hallway and into an empty room and let her sleep there.

"Good night." He closed the door.

"BAKA-NII! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Karin yelled out. Toshiro sat in the previous room, angry that his warmth was taken away from him.

"Life isn't fair." Toshiro mumbled to himself. "Stupid overprotective brother!"


	9. Kim Possible

Disclaimer: Still no.

--

July 16th

"Matsumoto what are you doing?" Karin patiently asked the busy Matsumoto.

"Well, tonight we have a new challenge. This time it is a cabin vs. cabin as well as a gender challenge." Karin watched Matsumoto shift the bed against one another in their room. Right now the five bunk beds were in a row of five in the middle of the room.

"So, what is that suppose to mean?" Karin grabbed the corner of the bed Matsumoto was pushing and helped her press it against the others.

"It means that a cabin is going to stay in our room and stay the night here. Basically, it▓s like a slumber party expect with guys and challenges mixed in," Matsumoto smiled widely, "the challenges are small ones, though. I heard they were pretty gross from other cabins who have already done this challenge."

"I see...I think."

"Yeah, well, we need to win. If we don't, who knows what could happen to our points now? We are in 9th place out of 9 cabins. And we▓re the only one with negative points." Matsumoto and Karin both turned to Hinamori who just walked into the room.

"So, how is it going to work? I mean the whole cabin/cabin and gender/gender challenges?" Karin questioned.

"Well, I think we will be combined with the girls on the other team and then we compete against the boys. Although, I think the points are different. I think maybe if a girl gets the point then the whole team gets the point but that cabin gets another point as well. I am not too sure about it actually." Matsumoto spoke thoughtfully. "Oh well, we just have to win for once."

"Agreed." Karin and Hinamori spoke unison.

"That doesn't explain the beds though."

Matsumoto shrugged her shoulders in reply. "I just like the look they create."

--

"Hey, Toshiro? I have a question." Toshiro looked over to the redhead in their bedroom.

"What is it?" Toshirou spoke sullenly. He was still upset about being separated from Karin the other day.

"What are you trying to achieve with Karin?" Ichigo stated harshly. Toshiro▓s face twisted at the question.

"What are you implying? That I am trying to dirty her or something?" Toshiro sneered at the older teen.

"I think what he means is, what are your thoughts on Karin?" Gin smiled.

"Thoughts? Aren't those kinda of private to me?" Toshiro countered.

"Sure are, but I think he wants to know if you like her or you intend to do something with her." Gin calmly replied.

"Exactly." Ichigo butted in, agreeing with Gin.

"That's no of your business." Toshiro could tell his face was reddening each second.

'I can't tell them that I really like her, and I want to date her. And that I like touching her, not dirtily of course.' Toshiro sighed to himself. 'Yet I know she doesn't like me either. Although that one kiss she didn't exactly back away, actually now that I think about it, she responded! I might actually have a chance!'

"What are you smiling about?" Ichigo grumbled.

"Again, none of your business!" Toshiro snapped.

"Why, you...!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Meh, better me than you." Toshiro abruptly got up and left at that moment. He was rather tired of the same conversation with the same Baka of a brother.

'Just think if Karin gets married to me, then he would be my brother.'

"Aw, man, that sucks!" Toshiro grumbled aloud.

"What sucks?" Hinamori asked the distraught teen.

"That Ichigo would be my brother if... aha never mind." Toshiro lifted his hand behind his head in a nervous reflex.

"Do you really like her that much?" Hinamori questioned.

"I do. I am just not sure if she likes me as well." Toshiro collapsed onto the sofa nearby. He brought his head down and buried it into his lap and covered it with his hands.

"I think she might like you as well." Hinamori mumbled softly.

"Hmm...Did you say something?" Toshiro turned his head towards Hinamori.

"Hn, nothing. If you like her maybe you should just tell her. I don't think sexually harassing her is going to help. She might start hating you for it." Hinamori confided.

'I never thought of it that way...' Toshiro thought. Out loud he said, "I might, I▓m not sure right now."

"You never know." Hinamori stood up, brushing off invisible dust, "good luck with her."

"Matte! What happened to you liking me?" Toshiro brought up.

"I know that I had my chance and I blew it." Hinamori glanced at the window, "I just regret what I▓ve done."

"What's with the sudden change of heart?" Toshiro asked.

"I guess after the near death scare with Karin got me to thinking. Plus, I know I have no chance with you anymore so why bother?" Hinamori smiled a meek smile at Toshiro. "I should be asking you 'why the sudden change of heart'."

"Wha? Why?"

"Because you changed a lot since we broke up." Hinamori smiled at Toshiro once more. She slowly made her way to the cabin door. "I▓m glad you changed though."

"I▓m glad too." Toshiro gave a small smile to his ex-girlfriend.

"We all are." Hinamori and Toshiro turned to the new voice. Matsumoto walked into the room and hugged Toshiro lightly.

"I▓m glad you changed. You are definitely why better than when you moved in with me." Matsumoto teased. Toshirou grumbled and pushed her off of him.

"Let's stop talking about the past." He muttered.

"Then let's talk about you and Karin!" Matsumoto broke out into a smile.

"Let's not!" Matsumoto laughed as Toshiro's face reddened once again.

'I▓m glad you▓re happy again.' Hinamori thought.

Grabbing the doorknob, she quietly exited the cabin and walked into the fresh air. Taking in a big breath, she stalked off towards the campground centre. Karin sat silently in their bedroom watching Hinamori walk through the woods.

'Everyone has their issues, not just me.' Karin sighed softly.

"Karin! Toshiro wants to tell you something!" Karin glanced at the door that was bursting under pressure. The door fell to the ground with two teens on top of it. Matsumoto lay on the bottom with Toshiro on top of her, covering her mouth. Karin just raised an eyebrow at the picture in front of her.

"What did you want to say?" Karin questioned the glowing teen.

"Ahaha...you know Matsumoto, she's just a kidder. I wasn't going to say anything." Toshiro chuckled nervously. Karin raised her eyebrow again.

"If you▓re sure..." Karin said, "but what are you going to do about our door?"

"Door?" Toshiro looked at the ground in front of him. "Door! Aw man, what are we going to do about the door?"

"Not we, you!" Karin snapped.

"Wha! I didn't do anything! It should be Matsumoto that has to fix it!" Toshiro argued.

"Yeah well this is also her room, so it all goes to you!" Karin retaliated.

"Wha! How does that work!" Toshiro stalked up to Karin.

"I don't know, why don't you figure it out, Shorty?" Karin drew each syllable out on the word 'Shorty' to get her point across. It worked wonders.

"I am not short!" Toshiro screamed.

"You▓re shorter than me!"

"You are impossible!"

"No, I▓m Kim Possible." Karin shouted. Toshiro closed his mouth losing the words he was going to say next.

"Wha...?" Toshiro blinked.

"Where did that come from?" Matsumoto blinked.

"I don't know." Karin blinked too.

"What the...! What happened to the door?!" Ichigo screamed.

"Who cares? I want to know who this 'Kim Possible' is." Matsumoto stated.

"I want to know as well." Toshiro agreed.

"I want to know why I said that in the first place." Karin mumbled.

"Wha...?" Ichigo questioned.

"WHO IS KIM POSSIBLE?" The three screamed together.

"I▓m confused." Gin smiled.

"Why do you always smile?!" Ichigo accused.

"I don't know." Gin continued to smile.

"What is wrong with this cabin?!" Ichigo gripped his hair and yanked at it.

"Who knows?" The four responded.

"ARG!" Ichigo angrily stalked out of the room.

"Well, let▓s get ready for our guests." Gin smiled.

"Let▓s." Matsumoto jumped up off the ground and headed off with Gin to get some snacks and supplies for the challenge.

Karin and Toshiro sat in silence for a while, thinking of things to say. Toshiro was angry with himself that he couldn't admit to Karin he liked her. While Karin was caught up in thoughts of this mysterious 'Kim Possible.' Toshiro looked over at Karin, watching her face make different expressions. He smiled softly to himself.

'This is the perfect time. I should just come out and tell her.' Toshiro tried to coax himself. He glanced at Karin again, as if she held all the answers.

'I'll open my mouth and say...'

"Karin, I love you." Toshiro mumbled.

"Really?" Karin looked hopefully at him.

"Yeah, and I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out sometime." Toshiro spoke with more confidence.

"I would love to." Karin slowly walked towards Toshiro.

"Do you really mean it?" Toshiro walked closer to Karin as well.

"I do, because I also really like you to." Karin muttered bashfully.

"Then you made me the happiest person on this planet." Toshiro said gently. They both moved closer together, closing the distance each second.

"Happier then Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable?" Karin asked.

"Yes, happier then...wait wha...?" Toshiro blinked quickly. The illusion he created collapsed before his eyes.

"Toshiro? Are you okay? You were mumbling to yourself." Toshiro eyes met Karin's.

"Ah, I▓m okay..." Toshiro said distracted.

"If you▓re sure."

'Next time, I will actually tell her.' Were Toshiro▓s last thoughts to himself. 


	10. New Cabin

**Disclaimer- Still no. **

_July 16_

"Move this here!" "No over there!"Why not here!?" "Will everyone just RELAX!?" Karin shouted. "But Karin...!" Matsumoto whined out.

Right now in Cabin 6, everyone was in a rush to get everything moving along. Since the challenge was going to start in 2 hours they need to get everything ready. All though to some it seemed rather pointless. They would argue saying, _'we don't have much to fix',_ or stuff along the lines of, _'it's just a challenge why bother'_.

"No buts, you need to calm down along with Baka-nii." Karin snapped. Matsumoto and Ichigo grumbled under their breath a quiet _hai Karin-sama_. "By the way, what cabin are we going against?" Hinamori spoke up.

"I think we are going against cabin 3." Matsumoto pondered. Karin shook her head at the childish teen. "Cabin 3? Are they any good?" Gin smiled. "Sure are, they are in first place right now." Everyone dropped their items all at one. "NANI!?" Cabin 6 shouted unison.

"Well we screwed." Karin muttered. "Oh yeah." Toshiro agreed. "Come on guys we can do it! We just need to try our hardest." Matsumoto smiled cheerfully. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "Ah who are we kidding, we suck and are going to suck worst."

"Oh yeah." Everyone collapsed on the couch together.

"Well what are we going to do?" Hinamori grumbled. Everyone sighed together. "Why why aren't you guys looking like a team now." Everyone whipped their heads towards the door.

"Who are you?" Karin stood up.

Standing at the door was a teenage boy with a smirk on his face. He stood at 6"1 and a dull honey blonde hair color. His hair was in his face, chopped up with many layers sitting just above his shoulders. On his face, he wore thin, clear wire-frame glasses and had a deep purple eye color. He wore a brown t-shirt with a deep red long sleeve shirt underneath. He was also wearing black slacks and a pair of vans sneaks.

"My name is Akira. I am the leader in Cabin 3, and all around information source." Akira smirked. "So basically you cheated on all of your challenges because you knew the weak points?" Gin smiled.

"Cabin 3 does not cheat!" A high pitched voice wavered into the room.

Everyone turned their eyes to the other C3 member. She had long blonde hair with the brightest blue eyes glaring at you. She had on a pink mini-skirt with a pair of grey leggings underneath. As well as that she had a grey tank-top with another pink tank-top underneath that one. On her chest you could see a tattoo of heart with two wings, one good and one bad.

"I am ..." She started to speak. "No one cares." C6 mumbled together. "Wha!" The girl through a tantrum on the spot. "Tomomi! Shut up!" Another voice entered. "Okay what the hell! Would Cabin 3 please all enter at once and introduce yourself properly!" Karin snapped.

"Understood." Akira pushed up his glasses. "I am Ito Akira. Blood type 0. Age 17. Cabin leader in Cabin 3." Akira spoke. "Arai Tomomi, written with beautiful and friend. Blood type B. Age 15 and I am the most beautiful one." Tomomi spoke proudly.

"The names Ochi Daichi. It's nice to meet you. I am a blood type B. Age 16 and I am the nice one." In walked in another teenage male. He stood at 5"7 with light blonde hair. He had a carefree smile on his face and gentle green eyes. He wore a pair of beige shorts and a light green t-shirt with a blue sports jacket slightly open at the top.

"Yoshida Noriko. Blood type AB. Age 18. Cabin Leader." This time it was a girl that walked in. She stood at 6 feet with long pale green hair. Her hair went down to her bottom and was in one huge braid. She also had pale green eyes and a pair of glasses on her face as well. She wore a light purple dress that reached to her knees.

"Hi! I am Ito Miu! I am Akira-nii's little sister! I am a blood type of B and I am 14. I am the youngest in the camp and I turning 15 on August 4th! I hope you can all come." C6 all blinked at the sudden change in personalities. Unlike the other members Miu stood out. She had flamingo pink hair that was mid-shoulder length. She wore a baby blue shorts and a loose fitting bubble gum pink t-shirt. Across the t-shirt in silver letters the words 'I rock, therefore I am ' were written. She wore a pair of pink knee-high boots as well. She only stood at 5"5 the same height as Toshiro.

"Oh yeah! And our last member is really shy so I'll introduce him." Miu pumped her fist into the air.

A tall and lanky boy walked into the room with his head towards the ground. He had dark brown hair and yellow eyes. You could tell he was shy because he didn't look anybody in the eyes and he had a bright red flush across his cheeks. He wore a black hoodie covering his hands that were locked together. He also wore glasses but they had hints of green on the rims. Also, he wore a pair of baggy blue jeans with a white cord coming out of the pocket.

"That's an iPod!" Karin shouted. The boy looked up startled. He nodded his head and faced the ground again. If you looked a bit closer you could see a pair of yellow skull candy headphones around his neck.

"His name is Kuroki Mizuki. I am not sure his blood type but I know he is 16 years old." Miu cheered. Mizuki shyly looked at everyone around him. "Now that we have introduced ourselves let's discuss this challenge." Akira smirked.

"Hold on! We haven't introduced ourselves." Ichigo shouted. "Oh we know who you are." Akira pushed up his glasses. He eyed Ichigo and stated in a slow voice, "Kurosaki Ichigo. Blood type AO, height 5"9, age 17, cabin 6 leader, older brother to Kurosaki Karin and Kurosaki Yuzu. Mother is deceased and father is a clinical doctor."

"Wha?" Ichigo stuttered.

Miu turned towards Hinamori and spoke with a monotone. "Hinamori Momo, blood type AB, height is 5"6 and is currently single. Her ex-boyfriends are as following: Hitsugaya Toshiro, Tanaka Kuji, Mitsu Haruto, and Ono Kuro. You are 15 years old at the moment. Both your parents are deceased and you are living with your grandmother."

"How do you..." Hinamori stumbled.

"I am next then. Hitsugaya Toshiro. Height is 5"5, age 15, blood type B. He is the ex-boyfriend to Hinamori Momo and is currently living alone. He was going to be adopted by Matsumoto Rangiku's mother or Kurosaki Masaki step-sister." Daichi spoke confidently.

"No one knows anything about my family why do you..."

"Wait you mean this gaki is our nephew!?" Ichigo cried out. "No, he was never adopted. They wanted to but he declined." Daichi answered. "Wait you mean then Matsumoto is our AUNT!" Both the Kurosakis' cried out.

"Sorry about that, I wanted to tell you guys but, I couldn't. The day my step-sister died I became afraid to approach you guys. I really wanted to tell you." Matsumoto mumbled. Gin wrapped his arms around her comforting her quietly. "How is she your step sister?" Karin asked softly.

Matsumoto sighed to herself getting ready for a long story, "Well her mother or your grandma got a divorcé when Masaki was younger. Hana, your grandmother, got remarried to my father one I was one. A year later we found out that my step-sister had gotten married without telling us and had Ichigo. At that time I was only two." Karin and Ichigo looked at each other. "So does that mean your own step-auntie or something?" Karin spoke up. Matsumoto nodded.

"And Toshiro is not our nephew?" Ichigo questioned. Toshiro rolled his eyes at the orange haired teen. "Like she said, I choose not be adopted and opted to live by myself, so, no I am not your relative by any means." "Good." He snapped in return.

"Man what a messed up family I have…" Karin grumbled. "You got that right, but I need to continue our owning you time." Akira smirked as he pushed his glasses up again.

_'Does he have OCD or something?'_ Toshiro thought to himself.

"Matsumoto Rangiku, age 19, blood type O, height is 5"9, bust size 42 DDD, family members include: Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Karin, Kurosaki Yuzu, Kurosaki Masaki, Kurosaki Isshin, and Matsumoto Hana. Currently dating Ichimaru Gin." Noriko spoke.

"Kurosaki Karin. Sister of Kurosaki Ichigo, older twin of Kurosaki Yuzu. Blood type AO, height 5"6, currently 15, no boyfriends now but her ex, Tanaka Kuji, was stolen by Hinamori Momo who are cousins." Mizuki spoke softly.

"And lastly Ichimaru Gin. The mystery shall we say, no one has been able to figure anything out about you expect your height which is 6"1 and your age, which is 18." Tomomi smiled. "Is that so?" Gin smiled. "Ohm, yeah." Akira spoke nervously.

"So how do you know this stuff about us?" Toshiro asked. "I already told you I was the information person. I know everything." Akira stated smugly. "Well we better explain to you the challenge." Tomomi smirked, "basically you lose to us and we won't spill any information about you guys to anyone. Understand?"

"So you want us to give up and just lose to you." Hinamori walked up to Tomomi. "That's right." Tomomi sneered at Hinamori. "Like hell we are." Karin snapped. Hinamori and Tomomi turned away from each others glares and looked at Karin.

"Why should we listen to you? Obviously if you guys could get our information others can just as easily." Karin smugly answered. "She has a point." Noriko spoke softly.

"Why don't we all just try our hardest?" Daichi chimed in, "I'm against this forcing others thing." "I agree with Dai-chan!" Miu cheered loudly. "Shut up Ochi and gaki. I am here to win not lose to a bunch of children." Akira sneered.

"Aha and you thought we had cabin issues?" Gin smiled. "No one asked you!" Tomomi challenged. "And you can't talk like that to a member of my team!" Hinamori tackled Tomomi to the ground.

"Guys stop this!" Karin tried to stop the fight but only got pulled into it. "See, now who's team can't work together." Akira stated smugly. Ichigo sneered at him and pushed outside and down the stairs.

Akira whipped the blood from his mouth glaring at the smug Ichigo. "You will pay for that!" Akira punched Ichigo in the face and they started their own fight.

"Since they are fight why don't I and you get together?" Miu flirted with Toshiro. Toshiro backed away into the way to escape the enclosing girl. "That's okay." Toshiro mumbled. "Hey! Stay away from Miu-chan!" Daichi pulled Miu behind him and away from Toshiro. "Wha? I don't even want to be near her!" Toshiro defended. "What is that suppose to mean." Daichi growled.

"Wha?" Toshiro stumbled to his feet after a rough punch to his cheek. "You asshole!" Toshiro punched Daichi back and they also began to fight.

Noriko and Mizuki the only two not fighting stood away from the chaos trying not to get involved. Mizuki was almost in tears and Noriko was indifferent about everything.

"We...we should stop them Yoshida-sempai." Mizuki mumbled. "Let them fight, they need to get it out of their systems now." Noriko pulled the crying Mizuki into a hug and comforted him.

"You asshole! How dare you touch Miu!"

"I never did!"

"You stupid skank!"

"Ha! You're the skank you stole another's boyfriend!"

"You're both skanks!"

"And you're a whore!"

"You and your team suck!"

"And you have issues!"

"EVERYONE STOP WHAT THEY ARE DOING!" Everyone stopped their punches and kicks in mid-air.

Lying on the ground was the three girls, Hinamori, Tomomi, and Karin. Karin was pulling Tomomi's hair while kicking Hinamori away from her. A punch from Hinamori was stopped in mid-air and inches away from Tomomi's face. She had her fist pushing Karin away from her. Tomomi was defenceless at the moment. Daichi and Toshiro were grabbing each other's hair and both and each other's fist in their face. Ichigo had just kicked Akira in the stomach. Akira was kneeling on the ground doubling over in pain.

"What do you want Matsumoto-san?" Akira stood up, regaining all his posture. "The challenge is starting." Gin pointed the TV that was broadcasting the challenge rules.

"Cabin 6, Cabin 3, here is your challenge. You are to raid another's cabin and steal the following items. You are to place them in the following spots. You will be partnered up with a member of the opposite sex and the opposite team."

"Team 1 will be Ito Akira and Matsumoto Rangiku. Team 2 will be Ochi Daichi and Hinamori Momo. Team 3 is Ito Miu and Hitsugaya Toshiro. Team 4 will be Yoshida Noriko and Kurosaki Ichigo. Team 4 is Arai Tomomi and Ichimaru Gin. And the last team, Team 5 is Kurosaki Karin and Kuroki Mizuki." The announcer spoke.

"You are to get the following items. From any cabin, toothpaste, orange boxers, pink frilly lady's panties, a strand of red hair, 3 stuff animals, one diary, 7 t-shirts, 4 other colour boxers, and 8 embarrassing garments. They are all to be hung in the trees and in the mess hall. Good luck."

"This is going to suck badly." Karin mumbled.

"Oh yeah." C6 and C3 were not looking forward to the first challenge. Not one bit.


	11. Admittance

**Disclaimer: Still no. **

_July 16th_

"Where should we go first?" Karin asked her partner beside her. "Ano... I'm not sure." Kuroki Mizuki mumbled. "Ohm...O-kay...then..." Karin blinked and turned back to the list in front of her. "So maybe we should head off and get the underwear first. I think they'll be the hardest." Karin thought aloud.

"Sure." Mizuki looked up at the thinking teen beside him. Bowing his head quickly, he hid the blush that was crawling up his cheeks. "Do you know where the adviser's cabin is?" The teen looked at the boy beside her. "Yeah..." He meekly replied. "Could you, maybe, lead the way?" She was growing impatient with her partner.

_'He is way too quiet. Maybe if he spoke up a bit more, then it would be way better.' _Taking a quick look at Mizuki, _'He is pretty cute though. Like a little brother cute. Then again Toshiro is gorgeous but so is Ochi-kun and in a way Ito-kun.'_

Karin looked at the sky and pondered about the differences of each of the boys. _'Toshiro has that bad-boy look, but then you get to know him and you immediately fall in love with him. Daichi is adorable in the sporty, popular type. The type where you swoon when they score a goal. He likes Ito-chan though so he is out. Ito-kun is too old for me, but he has that mysterious calculating look. He is handsome in that way, but the attitude has to go.'_

"Kurosaki-chan?" Karin jumped in the air, startled at the sudden voice. "I'm sorry!" Mizuki cried. "Ah, don't worry, I'm okay. What is it Kuroki-kun?" Karin soothed the crying boy. "Ano...I'll lead you to the cabins." Mizuki smiled lightly at her. "Really! Arigato!" Karin hugged the shy teen. Mizuki fainted on the spot. Holding the boy, Karin curiously pondered on why he would faint.

_'Maybe he has...heart problems...' _

"MATTE! I KILLED HIM! OH NO! KUROKI! ARE YOU OKAY?" Karin continued to shake the boy in her hands. "Kurosaki-chan, please don't shake him like that." Noriko rushed over to the teen and coaxed the boy from her hands.

"Gaki! What did you do now?" Ichigo hit Karin on the head. Holding her head in pain she mumbled, "I didn't do anything. I hugged him then, poof, he died!"

"He isn't dead. Just unconscious." Noriko reassured. "Really?" Karin asked eagerly. "Hai, nothing to worry about." Noriko smiled softly, "Why don't me and Kurosaki-kun go with you, just in case."

"Hai!" Karin smiled. "Sure, whatever." Ichigo shrugged. "Mmm..." The teens turned to Mizuki. "Wha...AH!" Noriko carefully let go of the startled teen. Mizuki jumped away from everyone and fell backwards onto the ground. Karin and the group sweat dropped at his antics.

"Are you okay?" Karin asked. "Hai..." Mizuki's face lit up again. "Kurosaki-chan, you might want to give him some air." Noriko calmly intervened. "Sure thing, Yoshida-sempai." Karin backed off and stood by her brother.

"You can call me Noriko-san if you want." Noriko smiled. "Or if it's easier, Noriko-sempai." "Okay, then you can call me Karin-chan or Karin-san." Karin looked up to the eighteen year old.

_'She is so pretty...'_ Karin thought in awe.

"Haha, okay," Noriko bent down to Karin's eye level and smiled again, "Karin-chan."

_'I wish I looked like her..."_ Karin blushed lightly. "So where were you guys gonna head to?" Ichigo interrupted the moment. _'Baka-nii...'_ Karin growled lightly. Noriko just laughed in response. Karin blushed once again.

"We were going to go to the advisor's cabin to get the underwear." Karin said.

"Ah, then let's go." Ichigo walked off towards the lake. "BAKA-NII! Do you even know where it is?" Karin grumbled. "Ah...no..." Ichigo sweat dropped. "I'll lead you guys, coming Kuroki-kun?" Mizuki nodded and ran up to Noriko's side and grabbed her hand.

"Yosh! We shall win!" Karin pumped her fist into the air. "You betcha kiddo." Ichigo cheered. "Don't call me kiddo!" Karin snapped at Ichigo. "Itai! That hurt, you stupid brat!" Ichigo called after the running teen. "Your own fault!"

--

"Are we there yet?" Hinamori asked. "Not yet, soon though. Then I can be reacquainted with my beloved Miu-chan." Daichi sighed. "Do you really like her that much?" Hinamori asked. "Yeah I do, we were childhood friends so I got to see her tons, and I guess I fell in love with her." Daichi swooned.

"Oh..." Hinamori looked at the starry sky. _'A shame too, he is so cute.'_

"What about you anyone you like?" Daichi asked innocently. "Yeah, but I gave up on him. He likes someone else right now." Hinamori answered truthfully.

_'Funny how it is similar with both of them, Toshi-chan and Dai-chan._' Hinamori sighed once.

"You shouldn't just give up on him. I know that Miu likes that Hitsugaya fellow, but I am still going to try." Daichi smiled at Hinamori who smiled in response. "I guess, but I know it is going to end in a failure." Hinamori spoke, "Funny how the girl you like, likes the guy I do."

"You like Hitsugaya-teme?" Daichi screamed out.

"Yeah, and keep it down, will you? It's the middle of the night right now." Hinamori said. "Aha right, sorry." Daichi mumbled, "So what do you like about him?" "I don't know, I guess everything. It just sucks that he already likes someone else." "He doesn't like Miu does he?!" Daichi panicked.

"Yeah right, he likes Kuro... maybe I shouldn't tell you, you are from a different cabin." Hinamori laughed. "Yeah but I don't like how Ito-teme does everything, I like playing fair." Daichi pumped his fist in the air.

_'Again, it sucks he like someone already._' Hinamori angrily sighed.

--

"Toshi-chan! Matte!" Miu called after the running teen. "No way! Go away!" The white-haired boy hissed. "But darling!"

"I am not your darling!" He argued. "Lovers spat all ready?" Matsumoto smirked. "Haha NO!" Toshiro yelled at the buxom lady.

"If you're sure." Akira smirked. "AW Toshi-chan is blushing!" Miu cried out. "Aha Toshi-chan?" Matsumoto laughed. "Ah shuddup!" He sneered.

"So Toshi-chan, did you get anything, Toshi-chan? Are you angry, Toshi-chan? Do you love me, Toshi-chan? Are you--?"

"SHUT UP!! LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU CRAZED PEOPLE!" Toshiro screamed, interrupting Matsumoto. "Toshi-chan, please don't be angry!" Miu cried out. "That's right, Toshi-chan, you mustn't be so angry; it won't do you any good." Akira smirked.

"Who asked you!? And stop calling me Toshi-chan! I hate it when people call me that!" "I bet if Karin-chan called you that you wouldn't mind." Matsumoto teased. "Wha! No that isn't...I mean...well..." Toshiro stuttered.

"Kurosaki, he likes Kurosaki Karin?" Miu seethed."Oh yeah, they'd probably be going out if it wasn't for Ichigo." Akira spoke up."How in the worlds do you know that!?" Toshiro groaned.

"I am the all knowing, the amazing, the magnificent, Inform--"

"We know!" They shouted. "He asked." Akira mumbled.

"He was being sarcastic." Miu growled, "He doesn't like anybody named Kurosaki!"

"Well, I'm glad he doesn't like me. That would be rather scary if he did." A new voice spoke up."Ichigo! What are you doing here?" They yelled. "Same as you and everyone else." Ichigo shrugged, "Talking about stupid stuff."

"Baka-nii come back here!" Karin called out. "I don't think so!" Ichigo called into the distance.

"What were you guys doing?" Toshiro questioned. "You'll never guess who likes Karin-"

"Toshiro" Matsumoto and Akira spoke. "Wait, hold on!" Toshiro tried to defend."Besides him...Kuro-"

"Don't say it out loud please, Kurosaki-kun." Noriko walked up with Mizuki holding her hand."Aw, why?" Ichigo grumbled. "Because it is mean to do that to him." Noriko calmly answered.

"Hold on you guys." Karin finally reached the group. She bent over and tried to catch her breath. In her hands were 9 pairs of boxers and one pair of underwear. "Where did you get those?" Toshiro blushed.

"I didn't, Ichigo did. He gave them to me to hold while he got another set for his group. Why?" Karin asked innocently."Because those would be his." Akira smirked, pushing his glasses up. "Wha!" Karin screamed, "BAKA-NII! Why did you give me Toshiro's boxers?"

"Wha! Those are Toshi-chans? Give them here!" Miu charged at Karin."Hold on!" Toshiro shouted."Just think there is one more girl that would want those." Akira smiled, "Tomomi-chan."

In the distance...

"Achoo!" Tomomi sneezed. "Are you sick, Tomomi-chan?" Gin smiled. "Ah! I told you not to call me that, you creep!" Tomomi shouted. "Sorry, Tomomi-chan, oops, I wasn't suppose to call you Tomomi-chan, I said it again, and I'm sorry Tomomi-chan--" Gin smirked.

_'It is so much fun to bug her this way.' _

"STOP IT!"

Back with the group...

"Eh?!" Everyone shouted."You mean Miu likes Toshiro!" Karin shouted. Everyone turned to her and glared at her. "What?"

"Give those to me!" Miu screamed. "Okay, take them." Karin gave the boxers Miu."Karin! You just gave away some of you items you need!" Ichigo yelled out. "Oh yeah right! Ito-chan, give them back I need those." Karin asked.

"Can we please stop talking about my goddamn boxers and get back to the challenge? Miu, give them to Karin, if you don't I won't speak to you." Toshiro threatened. "But then again, I never want to speak to you anyway. You're annoying, and I hate it when you call me stupid nicknames."

"I also hate you, Kuroki. If you're gonna like someone, you need to gain a backbone. But it wouldn't matter because she is MINE." Toshiro glared at Mizuki. Turning to Ichigo he sneered, "And you always get in my way and I'm sick of it."

"And you, you are the worst of them." Toshiro sneered at Karin.

"How so?!" Karin shouted back.

"Because I've kissed you multiple times and you have never acknowledged what it could mean! I mean what guy would nibble on a girl's ears, kiss her, wait in the rain for them, give them their sweater and much other stuff and not mean anything! Take a goddamn hint!" Toshiro snapped.

"A pervert?"

"No! Well yes, but I do it to get your attention, because I like you!" Toshiro stormed off leaving everyone in silence.

"He likes me..." Karin mumbled.

"Well DUH!" Everyone yelled at her.

"I need to think." Karin walked off towards the lake.

Ichigo stood stalk still trying to comprehend what had just happened. Matsumoto was shocked that he actually managed to say he liked her, Akira was adjusting his information in his notebook and Mizuki was crying into Noriko's side. Miu was seething that Toshiro didn't like her, but someone else.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Hinamori smiled.

"Miu-chan!" Daichi yelled.

"Why's everyone so quiet?" Hinamori asked, "And how come Toshiro and Karin aren't here."

"Toshiro yelled at Karin that he liked her, and Karin walked off by herself." Akira spoke like nothing happened.

"Oh...I see..."

"Yeah..."


	12. Mushrooms

**Disclaimer- Still no. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. The one hundredth reviewer was: Sora Tsuiki. Thank you for being my one hundredth reviewer. From here on I won't update until school starts because I will be on vacation and there are no computers I could access. I am sorry but this is final chapter for a period of time. Please enjoy. Onto the chapter…**

_Early July 17th._

Karin ran as fast as she could through the woods. She had fallen early over a branch and now her knee was bleeding badly and her hands were all scratched up. She kept running until she tripped once more, and there she decided not to get up.

"_Why, why am I running away?" _Karin turned around onto her back and stared up at the stars above. In the distance she could see the sun slowly rising, releasing pinks, oranges, and reds into the sky. _"I thought I liked him a little bit at least.' _

'"_Do you mind?" __Toshiro glared. "Mind what?" I asked confused. __"Getting off of me." He sneered. I looked down at our position. He had his hands behind him, holding him up off the ground. My legs were on either side of his body and my hands were resting on his chest lightly.__ In a rush, I dragged my__self off him, falling on my bottom in the process. I felt my face heat up quickly as I finally realized what happened. I had just kissed a person, involuntary, but nevertheless I still kissed a person. _

"_You're__ really heavy." He stated it so calmly. The blood that was rushing to my cheeks rushed to my eyes instead__.__"What the heck did you just say?" I pounced on him, hitting his head occasionally. Either he would block my hands or he would grab them and shove them out of the way. Giving up, I rested on my hands on his chest, breathing deeply. _

"_Do you happen to love touching a man's chest?"__' _

'_First encounter.' _Karin sighed loudly. _'He went from asshole to a nice guy after a while. He loosened up over time as well.' _

'"_Well then, we should get our rooms sorted out and everything organized. This is going to be your home for 2 months." Rangiku smiled at everyone. Groaning, I spoke to the person beside me, "Yeah our own sweet hell." The person laughed at the joke. I turned to see Shorty walking away. I had only thought of one thing. Why was my face heating up, and damn he had a very nice laugh.'_

'_Still in the jerk period of time.' _Rolling over, getting more twigs and dirt in her hair in the process, she watched the rising sun. _'I wonder when he started to like me.'_

'_He turned and ran out the door with me following his footsteps. Every time I got close to him he would turn, spin; whatever he could to avoid me. After a while it felt like we were dancing and I was getting dizzy fast. I stopped instantly. Running behind the tree I chucked up the lunch I had recently eaten. Toshiro held my hair back for me while I continued to throw up. After I emptied my stomach, I fell backwards, right onto the boy behind me. _

"_You can get off me anytime you know." A muffled voice came from the body. "I know, but I don't have the energy at the moment." I spoke softly. Toshiro sighed to himself. I'm guessing he pocketed the letter sometime during my motion sickness. He did some slight movements to adjust himself a little better. His back was against the tree trunk and mine against his. "If you could move just a little bit so I could get up, we can somehow make it back to the cabin." He stated._

'_Was it there he started liking me or was it when we were in the haunted mansion?' _Karin sat up from her spot, hands positioned behind her, holding her up. "How do you know you like someone?"

"You know when you want to be near them all the time, when you wish to constantly hold them, make them smile, when you feel alive just being there." Karin jumped up searching for the voice around her. "Toshiro? Where are you?" Toshiro walked out from the trees and into the light where Karin could see him.

"Listen, I just wanted to say I was sorry for what I said to you, but I meant every word." Toshiro walked over to a fallen log and sat down, motioning for Karin to join him. She walked over and sat beside, then both watched the sunset. "How did you know you liked me?"

"I don't know, I just did. Everything about you amazed me, the way you smiled to the way you walked. I use to place a mask on all the time when I'm around people that I grew into it. Eventually I forgot who I was and why I was here in the first place. But when I saw you beat on Grimmjow I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I think that was when I fell in love with you."

"But you were a jerk back then." Karin argued. Toshiro shook his head. Grabbing her hand he brought it to his fast paced heart. "It was like this the whole time." Karin looked up at him. "That's all?" Toshiro nodded. Softly he spoke two words, "_that's all_."

Karin stood up and paced in front of the white-haired teen. "When you kiss me I want more, when you touch me I mourn when you let go, when you are near me I feel like I'm underwater constantly, when you help me I'm overjoyed, when you look at me I smile inside out, when you don't I grow angry, and I guess I like everything that happens." Karin looked at Toshiro's face then at the ground. Walking over she sat beside him and spoke softly. "I think I can return your feelings."

"Really?" Toshiro asked hopefully. She smiled, "Really." Toshiro pulled her close and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Then we should get back before they worry that I'm doing something improper to you." Karin laughed, "You are a pervert." Toshiro shook his head, "Nah, only when you're around."

"You need to stop being cheesy." Karin chuckled.

"Coming from your speech I would say you were the cheesy one." He argued back.

"I am not cheesy."

"Yes you are."

"Do I look yellow with holes in myself?"

"Who knows?"

"You aren't supposed to say that!"

"Then what do you want me to say?"

"I have no idea."

"What if I said I love you?" Toshiro wrapped his arms around her waist. "Then I would say I love you back." Toshiro swiftly picked up Karin bridal style and carried her back to the cabin. He opened the door and saw everyone waiting from them. In his arms Karin slept away.

"Put her to bed now."

Toshiro nodded. "Understood."

_July 18th_

Karin blinked quickly, getting rid of the sand in her eyes. The birds chirped happily and flew around their lovers. The sun and the flowers were glowing in happiness. It seemed the whole world was positively overjoyed, expect C6 and C3. The two cabins with everything possible wrong with them, they were both miserable and depressed.

"The sun, the flowers, the birds, and anything happy should die." Karin muttered darkly. "Karin-chan, don't say that. We need the sun, and the flowers, even the birds." Matsumoto spoke cheerfully. "You're too cheerful." Karin spat out.

"But Karin..." Matsumoto whined.

"I agree with Matsumoto. Plus today we have a challenge!" Hinamori pumped her fists into the air. "It got worse." Karin muttered. "And today we are against Gin, Ichigo, and Toshiro!" Hinamori cheered.

"Really." Matsumoto said, "Well now I'm depressed. Karin, I can join you and grow mushrooms?"

"Yeah, knock yourself out." Karin spoke.

"What is wrong with you guys?!" Hinamori glanced at the two teens sitting in the corner holding little racks and looking at her curiously. "You know what, don't answer that." Hinamori sweat dropped. The two went back to rack the hardwood floor. "I'm going to the guy's room; maybe it won't be so depressing."

"And I was wrong." Hinamori sweat dropped. Inside Gin and Toshiro were lying in their beds not moving and Ichigo was standing in the center of the room trying to convince them to move.

"What is wrong with you guys!?" Ichigo screamed. "Challenge." Toshiro mumbled from somewhere. "The challenge." Gin smiled...sadly.

"Ichigo! What is with the mushrooms?" Rukia cried out. Ichigo, shocked at the arrival of his girlfriend, fell off the chair he was on. "R-Rukia!" Ichigo cried out, "What are you doing here?!"

"Am I not allowed to see my boyfriend?" Rukia slammed her foot into Ichigo's head. "B-boyfriend!" Hinamori stuttered, "But you just kicked him!"

"Yeah but if I didn't who knows what this idiot would do." Rukia smirked, her foot on Ichigo's back. "That's true." Hinamori pondered. "So, what's with the aura around this place?" Rukia asked. "We have issues." Hinamori thought aloud. "Like the challenge."

"The challenge? I didn't think any were scheduled today. Everyone else is going to town. Why do you guys have a challenge?"

"Because we never finish a challenge." Ichigo's voice mumbled from the ground. "Get off of me, Rukia."

"Maybe later." Rukia called out. "So why are you guy's not completing challenges?"

"Someone either almost dies or a personal issue gets into it." Rukia nodded. "I see." Hinamori nodded in response. "It's quite annoying!" Hinamori cried. "I would say." Rukia agreed. Ichigo pushed off the floor, knocking Rukia to the ground. "Hey, is that a way to treat your boyfriend?"

"Is that a way to treat your girlfriend?"

"Well you both shut up!" Toshiro shouted. "What's with him?" The clueless Ichigo and Rukia asked. "BAKA! This is your cabin you should know what is going on!" Rukia kicked Ichigo again.

"The challenge." Hinamori calmly stated.

"Toshiro! Get up, Karin is in trouble!" Ichigo called out. "What!" Toshiro jumped out of the blankets and ran into the girl's room. "Karin's in trouble?" Rukia asked. "Nope, but it gets him up." Hinamori shrugged. "But Ichigo you realized he is in his boxer's right?"

"The pervert!" Ichigo ran into the hallway to see a seething Toshiro. "You lied to me." Toshiro jumped at him. "It got you out of bed!" Ichigo placed his hand on Toshiro's head and held back his advances. "You bastard!" Toshiro screamed.

"Challenge time C6!" The adviser took a look at the two teenage boys and the girls in the doorway. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nope." Hinamori waved her hand.

"Okay, everyone get dressed at meet me in the mess hall." The adviser took one look at the group and walked away.

"I'll tell Karin and Matsumoto." Hinamori spoke up. "I have to meet my team so see you guys later." Rukia spoke before leaving. "We'll, well you know..." Toshiro and Ichigo walked into their room and also got ready.

_1 ½ hours later._

Karin sat beside Toshiro in the mess hall holding his hand underneath the table. She wore a purple tank top with a matching headband keeping her hair out of her face. She also wore a light blue skirt and flip-flops. Toshiro tried to sit there calmly but his mind would keep wandering to other stuff. He wore blue border shorts with a white wife-beater, and a black dress shirt on top. His hair was messy and spiked randomly.

Ichigo stood behind the two teens in an orange band t-shirt and a simple pair of slacks. Beside him Hinamori rocked backwards and forward on her heels. She wore blue jean shorts and a simple yellow tank-top with matching flip-flops. Matsumoto and Gin were standing off to their side both grimacing about competing against each other. Matsumoto wore a flower-print halter and light blue jeans. Gin wore a simple t-shirt and jeans assemble.

"Now, can we have a girl and a guy volunteer first?" The adviser asked. "How about you," he pointed at Ichigo, "and you." he pointed at Matsumoto.

"Your challenge is to eat everything on this plate and make sure it is all swallowed down." The adviser pulled up the two silver platter covers revealing pig snouts, worms, sheep eyeballs, and finally a glass of murky liquid.

"Gross." Karin muttered lowly, "but then again Ichigo can eat anything." Toshiro stifled a slight laugh.

"Now challengers please come up and begin when I say." Matsumoto gulped and walked to her place at the front. Ichigo calmly walked to the front of the room as well.

"Then on your marks..."

"Get set." Ichigo and Matsumoto both picked up a item and waited for the final word, "Go" They both shoved the food down quickly.

Matsumoto slowly chewed the pig snout and tried not to gag when the hair went down her throat. Ichigo was quickly eating the worms and was making his way on to the pig snouts. After ten minutes passed, Ichigo had finished all the food and the glass of murky liquid. Matsumoto was still trying to finish the pig's snout.

"The winner by a landslide is Ichigo! The boy's team gets 3 points." The advisers announced.

"Way to go." Gin smiled at his girlfriend.

"I need to go to the washroom." Matsumoto ran out of the room.

"Well, everyone please come with me to the next challenge." The group all stood up and followed the adviser to the next area.

They arrived to a rock climbing wall, zip lines, ropes, ladders, swings, and wooden wall. Karin prayed she would get this one, because this was her element. "As you can see it is an obstacle course."

_'Thank the gods I'm wearing shorts underneath.'_ Karin thought.

"So who will be doing this part of the challenge?" The adviser asked. Both Karin and Toshiro raised their hands up. "So we have two volunteers, all right please go to the starting line. When you hear the gun shot you may go." The adviser and the rest of C6 walked to the end of the course.

"Let's head to the beginning." Toshiro mumbled.

"Hey Toshiro, I'm gonna beat you so badly." Karin grinned. "Then you'll have to do something for me. I Just don't know yet." She continued. Toshiro grinned in response. "Do you think I care what I have to do? I would do anything for you."

"Ak! Cheesy saying!" Toshiro rolled his eyes. "I think the gun shot just went off."

Karin and Toshiro glanced at each other then bolted into the course. The first item was the rock climbing wall. Karin scaled the wall quickly leaving Toshiro in the back. When she got to the top there was a handle attached to a cord. The cord weaved around trees and raised and lowered at some parts at a height of 11 feet.

"Oh man, that is high." Karin spoke to herself.

"Yeah, it is." Toshiro's voice came up behind her. Toshiro grabbed the other handle and pushed off heading downwards quickly.

"Stupid Toshiro." Karin grabbed the handle and also heading towards the next challenge.

When she arrived at the platform she quickly jumped off and fell off the other end of the platform. Grabbing the edge of the platform she looked beneath her and saw a matt but no means of getting up if she fell. Pulling herself up she looked around for the next obstacle.

"Karin, look above you!" Toshiro shouted.

Glancing upwards she saw the rope that went to the next platform. Jumping up she swung her feet over it. Holding onto it, she slowly pulled her body across the rope. She could feel the rope burning against her skin as she pulled across. Halfway through her legs went numb and fell of the rope. Hanging there by her arms she struggled to pull her legs upwards.

"Itai…" Karin mumbled to herself.

"Are you okay, Karin-chan?" Karin looked at the ground and saw Matsumoto standing there.

"I'm fine!" Karin replied.

"You can do it!" Matsumoto cheered. "But we already lost, so if you want to fall down you can."

"We lost!" Karin shouted.

"Yeah, Toshiro just finished." Hinamori called out.

"Wha!" Karin angrily shouted. "How did he finish so quickly?"

"He has greater upper body strength then you do, so it was easier for him." Hinamori calmly called out.

"You have got to be kidding me." Karin mumbled. Looking up at her hands and then back to the ground she decided her plan of action. "Is the matt directly beneath me?"

"Yeah it is!" Hinamori called out.

"Good." Karin let go of one hand then the other and fell the 10 feet to the ground. Landing on the matt, she rubbed her sore hands.

"Are you okay?" Matsumoto worried.

"I'm fine, just some rope burns and blisters." Karin muttered weakly.

"Do you need any help?" Karin shook her head. "Nah, I'm fine."

"If you are sure." Hinamori said. "Let's head to the finish line now."

"Sure." Karin replied.

When Karin took one step she winced out of pain. "Are you okay, Karin?" Shaking her head she pumped her fists saying she was awesome.

_'Kuso, this pain is unbearable. What a fine day to wear a skirt._' Karin angrily thought.

"Hurry up Karin-chan!" Matsumoto shouted. "Hai!"

Trying to ignore the searing pain, Karin ran to catch up to the two teenage girls. When they arrived Toshiro was in a headlock by her brother, and Gin was smiling happily. "Good job Toshiro!" Ichigo rubbed his fist in his hair. "Hey stop it!" Toshiro tried to pull away from the tall teen. "Nah, I finally overpowered you." Ichigo smirked.

"Boys are weird." Hinamori calmly stated. "Agreed." Both Matsumoto and Karin muttered.

"We're not weird!" The trio yelled back. "You so are." Hinamori called back. "Yeah, but we won." Gin smiled. "So, it proves nothing, girls are always the superior species." Matsumoto argued. "Yeah right." Ichigo grumbled loudly.

Karin tuned out the argument in favour of concentration on the pain in her hands and underneath her knee caps. From what she could tell, she would be in pain for two days minimal. _'Geez, someone must really hate me somewhere else.'_ Karin thought angrily.

"Are you okay?" Karin whipped around to Toshiro who was standing behind her. "I'm fine! In fact I'm awesome!" Karin lied. "You're in pain." Toshiro stated. "Yeah I am. I can barely walk right now."

"Here, get on my back." Toshiro muttered. "Wha?" Karin mumbled shocked. "We're heading to the next challenge and if you are in pain it isn't going to do you any good to walk all the way there." Toshiro turned his back to her and bent his knees slightly.

"As long as you don't drop me or anything." Karin walked up to him and placed her hands around his neck. Placing his hands gently underneath her knees, he picked her up. Karin wrapped her arms around him tighter fearing he would drop her.

"I'm not going to drop you. I promise." Toshiro gently calmed Karin down.

They finally caught up to the group who was already starting the next challenge. Gin and Matsumoto had locked hands and pushing each other. They were standing on a matt with a huge circle painted on it.

"Come on Gin! Show them we're far better than girls!" Ichigo cheered.

"You can do it! Show them boys we can beat them!" Hinamori cheered.

"Let's go!" They both yelled.

Matsumoto gave one more push, pushing Gin out of the ring and allowing the girls to win. "Well that's 3 points to the girl's team. Today, the winners are the boy's!"

"Woot!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"It seems you guys win." Karin mumbled in Toshiro's ear. "Yup, but it's just a game. It doesn't mean they are better than us." Toshiro spoke indefinitely. "That's true." Karin agreed. "Let's bring you back to the cabin so you can rest." Toshiro turned to the cabin direction.

Karin rested her head on his shoulder and watched the scenery pass her slowly. "I am not too heavy for you?"

"Nope."

Karin watched a few other cabins pass by, telling their friends about their purchases. "Are you sure I'm not heavy?"

"I'm sure." Silence wrapped around them again.

"Look at what I got Chi-chan!"

"Wow! Where-"

"Did you see that one-"

"I did! He was so-"

Karin watched the girls gush about their boyfriends and any guys they saw around the camp. "Ne, Toshiro. Are you sure I'm not heavy?"

"You're not heavy at all; if you were I would be struggling."

"Okay. Good point."

The rest of their way to their cabin they walked in silence. They ignored the screaming girls in favour of listening to each other. Karin rested her head on his back and fell asleep with Toshiro still carrying her but smiling nonetheless.

* * *

**Chapter 12 is completed. **

**As i have said I won't be updating for a long time. And I apologize. **

**Reviews are one sentence more in a chapter. A review is one more word, one more kiss, one more everything. So review lots and you get lots. /;;**

**XxXJTDXxX**


	13. Cooking

Disclaimer- Still no.

_July 19th_

_Dear Baka,_

_I said I would write every week but I may be a few days late. I wonder why I am even writing. I'm sure Yuzu forgot all about the deal. There hasn't been much change in the details. I haven't seen Yuzu in a while now that I think about it. _

_Where should I start? On July 8__th__ we had a courage challenge against the misfit squad or C5. We basically had to stay in a haunted house until a certain time without getting scared. A dead body started everything. Hinamori went to the washroom and saw it, she screamed and we ran after her. Ichigo yelled at me, I ran off, there was thunder and darkness. Hitsugaya Toshiro saved me. _

_I don't think my last letter I told you about him. He is shorter than me, has shoulder length-ish white hair, amazing green eyes. He confessed to me and I told him I liked him back. I am not sure if we are dating but I know we are in something. _

_Anyways on July 12__th__ we had a swimming challenge. I was chosen to dive down 5 meters. Of course, you know my problem with swimming. I didn't tell them and Hinamori forgot about it. I guess Ichi-nii didn't think I would be diving. So I had gotten down to the bottom a few times when I fainted like usual. I drowned until they came and got me. We didn't finish the challenge once again. _

_Then on July 15__th__ we got to go back to Karakura. I was able to get my iPod again. We needed to be back at a certain time, and I didn't make it in time so I took a cab as fair as possible. Of course my luck sucks lately so I walked back in the pouring rain. Toshiro waited outside for me. _

_Then yesterday we had another challenge while everyone went to Karakura. I ended up burning the skin behind my knees because I wore a skirt (with shorts underneath) and I chose to volunteer on the obstacle course. Stupid ropes. Toshiro carried me back. _

_I also found out all about Matsumoto and our real relationship. I am guessing you knew or you weren't sure so you didn't tell us. _

_I've got to go. Ichi-nii is calling for me. Today we need to help get everything ready for a huge challenge with C3 and C5. It's amazing how many people actually like these kinds of challenges. _

_Karin Kurosaki. _

"Karin! Did you finish you letter yet?" Ichigo called out. "Hai! I'm coming so hold your horses." Karin called back. "Good!"

Karin sealed the envelope and gave it to the adviser nearby. Running out of the mess hall, Karin took a glance around the camp ground. C3 were arguing but getting a bit of work done. Akira was ordering 

people around to create perfection. Daichi was running around chasing after Miu who was chasing after Toshiro. Ichigo was yelling at some other cabin members, and Matsumoto and Gin left some time ago.

"Karin! Grab those benches and set them up at our booth." Karin looked around, trying to find the benches. Walking around the camp ground she took note of the C3's booth.

It had a bunch of tables set up with pink and blue tablecloths over top. In the middle were white and purple roses in a vase. There was a secluded area blocked off for their cooking area. C3 had a few planter trees set up in places with lights hanging around them and a few streaming above the ground.

C6 booth was simpler and plain. They had used long picnic tables with a white tablecloth on top. They had a few simple red roses set up in the middle of the table along with dragon snaps. They were set up in the trees that had lights streaming from tree to tree.

"Karin! Where are those benches?!" Ichigo screamed. "I don't know!" Karin yelled back. "I have them." Toshiro called out. "Good, Karin help him." Ichigo went back to his clipboard making sure everything was all set up.

"Here, I'll grab this side." Karin lifted up one end and Toshiro carried the other end. They carried it to the picnic tables and carefully placed the bench down. Grabbing the other benches they carried them to their place as well. "Thanks." Toshiro spoke.

"No problem. Anything else you need help with?" Karin politely asked. "Nope, not really. Unless you want to help me prepare the food?" Toshiro asked. "I guess, but I suck at cooking." Karin admitted.

Hinamori, overhearing the conversation, input a fact as well. "Yeah, you should have seen the one time. We were cooking Mac and cheese. She said there wasn't enough cheese so she opened another box and placed that package in it as well. Then she was like 'now there isn't enough milk' so she added more."

"The result wasn't so good." Hinamori finished. "It wasn't my fault. You could have stopped me." Karin complained. "Then where is the fun in that." Hinamori grinned. "Toshiro, I wish you luck with her."

"Ohm, thanks." Toshiro mumbled uncertainly.

"Maybe I won't help after all." Karin spoke. "That would be a good idea." Hinamori and Toshiro agreed. "Then I guess I'll go and…I don't know." Karin muttered. "Why don't you just give me moral support than?" Toshiro grinned. "That sounds like something I can do." Karin grinned too.

"Lovebirds." Hinamori muttered while she walked away.

Karin and Toshiro walked in silence to the secluded area to begin the cooking. There was a small stove and a sink set up, as well as a table for them to cook on. They also had a coffeemaker, a kettle, and a bunch of pots.

"So, what do we need to make?" Karin asked.

"Cookies, small cakes, cold pasta, salads, and a bunch of other things." Toshiro placed an apron over his head. The white apron matched the black outfit her had to wear.

Ichigo had decided roles for everyone to do. Toshiro was to be the chef and he had to wear a black t-shirt with black pants and a white half-apron. Karin was to be a waitress as well as Hinamori. They had to wear dresses that flared outwards with tons of ruffles. They both agreed to style their hair in low pigtails. Ichigo was the manager so he got to wear anything he wanted. Matsumoto was a greeter as well as Gin. They also had to wear black outfits like Toshiro.

"So, what are you going to make right now?" Karin asked. "Cookies. Then I'm going to mix the batter for the cakes." Toshiro said while grabbing metal bowls, cookie trays, and different utensils.

"Okay, then what should I do?" Karin looked around looking for a job. "I'm not sure." Toshiro admitted.

"Oh."

"Why don't you help me mix the batter?" Toshiro suggested. "Okay!" Karin walked up beside Toshiro. Toshiro cracked the eggs with one hand, while Karin measured the flour proportions.

"So how come you know who to cook so well?" Karin asked.

"Well I lived by myself for a while so I needed to eat." Toshiro smiled. He poured in the flour and sugar and gave the mixing cup back to Karin. Adding the milk in, he gave the bowl to Karin so she could mix.

"Makes sense." Karin mixed the cake batter together.

"It does, doesn't it?" Toshiro grabbed the cold cookie mix and rolled them into small balls and placed them on the cooking sheet. After he had successfully made 40 balls he put the sheet in the oven.

"So what do I do with this?" Karin asked holding the bowl.

"We pour it into the cake pans." Toshiro pointed to the pans. Karin nodded and slowly poured the mixture into the small pans. Toshiro reached around her from the back and grabbed the bowl and poured in the right amounts.

"You're pouring too much in." Toshiro spoke softly.

"I see."

'_His body, it's so close and warm.'_ Karin blushed_. 'His hands are really big aren't they?'_ Karin looked at Toshiro's hands which were covering hers.

"Now we just need to wait for the cookies to be done and we can place these into the oven. While the cakes are cooking we can make more cookie dough. "

"So what do we do while we wait?" Karin asked.

"We make the pastas." Toshiro smiled.

"Ah okay."

For the next two hours they too cooked the deserts and meals. There were few incidents with the food, like burning cookies, mixed up ingredients, along with other small happenings. When the night time rolled over, Hinamori came by to pick up Karin so they could get ready. Saying their goodbyes they ran back to their cabin.

"So how was the cooking?" Hinamori asked. Karin pulled up the dress and waited for Hinamori to zip it up. "It went." Hinamori turned around so Karin could do the zipper on her dress.

The dresses were both a dark blue with a white apron on top. The dress closed at the base of the neck and reached down to their mid-thighs. Underneath the dark blue fabric were lighter blue ruffles and a few white ruffles. They each had a serving platter and a notepad in their apron pocket. Karin sat still as she waited for Hinamori to braid her hair for her. Hinamori put the elastic at the end of the braids and started the other side.

"It was fun though." Karin sat while Hinamori braided her other side. "How so?" Hinamori asked. Finishing the other braid she waited for Karin to braid her hair.

"Well, when I was pouring the cake batter in, he came up from behind and placed his hands on mine and guided them with the pouring, I learned to make things the right way, and I guess I just liked it." Karin finished the first braid and moved onto the next one. She grabbed a flower and placed it behind her ear completing the look.

Both the girls pulled up knee high blue boots and zipped them up. "Well I guess it is time for us to head off."

"I guess so." Karin opened the front door. The two girls walked to their booth area and helped set up the finishing touches. Toshiro stood behind the curtain, watching the group set everything up.

"I'm so bored." He muttered to himself.

"I'm sure it can't be too bad though." Gin walked up.

"I don't know. I'd rather be at the bottom of the ocean then here." Toshiro closed the curtain.

"I don't think anybody would want that for you." Gin smiled.

"Then I feel like I'm drowning." Toshiro admitted to Gin. "How did you and Matsumoto get together?"

"The usually way. I saw her and told her she was gorgeous; she kicked me and walked off mumbling "pervert". The next day I had transferred into a new school and she was at that school too. After a while I told her I liked her and she rejected me."

"You got rejected?"

"Yeah but I kept trying until I won her heart." Gin smiled. "I'm needed up front. Good Luck."

"Sweetie, I heard the story you told Toshiro. I wonder what would happen if he found out I asked you out instead." Matsumoto laughed.

"I don't think he will." Gin smiled. He kissed her lightly and walked off to do his job. Matsumoto smiled, laughing to herself lightly.

The rest of the evening went by with no problems. C3 ended up losing because of some mysterious food issue. C3 focused more on their look then their food, so they ended making no food at all. By default C6 won the challenge. Bringing them up to exactly 0 points.

* * *

Hey everyone. I am back and busy as ever. School started on the second and I am still trying to get my powercord fixed for the computer with word. I am using my grandparents laptops now to type. The chapters may be frequent but I hope they are still statifactory. I am going to be starting a job, hopefully, and I also have to get 80 and plus on all my classes so that Curtis, my step-dad who agreed to the deal, would buy me a car. So I am busy.

I have loads of story ideas but I am going to finish this one and PA first. I hope everyone had a great summer, I did. :DD Peace out! And thanks for reading!


	14. Taicho

**Disclaimer-Still no. Dedicated to ShikallllTema for the idea later on. Thanks again!**

_July 20__th_

"You're doing it all wrong. The cake pans are all uneven. Let me help you." Toshiro spoke to Karin. He wrapped his arms around hers and held them and moved the pan.

"Thank you, Toshiro." Karin smiled at Toshiro. Toshiro looked at her and slowly moved closer to her face. Karin flushed but moved closer together as well. Their lips were inches away and getting closer.

"Karin! Watch out!" Karin shook her head and looked at the incoming ball. Catching it with her head she fell backwards.

"Head shot! Doesn't count!" The referee shouted. "Are you okay, Kurosaki-chan?"

"I'm fine." Karin shook her head. "Sorry Karin! I didn't think you wouldn't catch it." Gin called out. "Don't worry!" Karin replied. "It didn't hurt that much!"

"Game on."

Right now C6 was playing dodge-ball against each other to gain more points. The camp had a rule that they never told anyone and that was that if you want to skip going to town or your free day, you can earn points by doing extra challenges. For C6 this was there 7th challenge today.

Picking up the ball by her feet she chucked it back at the boys but missed them. With quick speed Ichigo threw a ball back at her and got her in the gut. Karin grumbled and walked off the playing field. Hinamori and Matsumoto were sitting on the bench holding an ice pack to their bruises.

"Guys win! The guys gain 6 points. So far the scores are 25 to nothing guys." The referee shouted.

"Sweet, we won!" Ichigo cheered. "Are you girls okay?" Gin asked. "Peachy." They all mumbled darkly.

The referee checked his watch then looked at the sky. "Well, guys and girls, you should head to your cabin, it seems it is going to rain." C6 looked at the darkening clouds.

"All right. Come on guys let's run back so we don't get caught in it." Ichigo spoke.

"Aye aye, captain." The team grumbled.

Usually, Karin would be in the lead when it came to running but today, she was in the back of the group. After she burned the back of her knees badly she couldn't run as fast without them hurting her again. Toshiro always noticed when she was in pain so he would stay back with her.

"Are you okay?" Toshiro asked. "I'm fine; they just hurt if I run too fast." Karin admitted. "Okay." Toshiro nodded. The two ran at Karin's pace and got to the cabin right when the rain started.

"So what should we do, now that we're locked inside for a while?" Hinamori asked. "I have no idea." Ichigo pondered. "We could…I've got nothing." Matsumoto spoke dejected. "Same here."

"I don't know about you guys but I'm dead tired. I'm heading off." Karin bid everyone a goodbye and walked into her room.

"I agree with her. I see you guys tomorrow." Hinamori said. Matsumoto mentioned the same thing and headed off to bed. The guys exchanged looks to each other before shrugging. They turned and walked into their room as well.

"So girls, let's play Dare." Matsumoto smirked. "I like that idea." The two girls turned to Karin to get her answer. "What?" Karin glanced around, "There is no way in hells I'm going to play that game with you guys."

"But Rin-chan…" The buxom lady whined. "Don't "Rin-chan" me. I'm not playing, I refuse." Karin brought her hands up into an 'x' in front of her. "Live a little, cousin."

"I'm not doing stupid stuff, especially since I know you'll use it against me."

"How about we promise we won't blackmail anyone, and what happens in the room stays in the room. " Matsumoto glanced at Hinamori then to Karin. "No way."

"Then we well have to do it the hard way." The two teens smirked. Karin backed away as quickly as possible.

"What…?"

"Get her!"

"Matte!"

"I got her arms!"

"And I got her feet!"

"Stop!"

"Haha, that tickles!"

"Hurry! Tie her up!"

"Aha. Yamero!"

Hearing the shouts and bangs the guys burst into the room, almost breaking down the door. Upon entering they saw Matsumoto holding up Karin's hands in the air and Hinamori on the ground wrapped around Karin's ankles. Karin's shirt had lifted up slightly, showing most of her stomach. Since her arms were held against her she couldn't pull it down, so she stood there mortified.

"What is going on in here?!" Ichigo screamed.

"Well you see, the thing is, ohm, Hinamori you explain!" Everyone glanced at Karin's feet waiting for the answer. "Karin's back was hurting so we suggested helping her out." She smiled innocently.

"That is not what is happening!" Karin argued. "They are trying to get me to pl-"

"To plead for our help." The teens laughed nervously. "No! That isn't what is happening!" Matsumoto covered Karin's mouth quickly. "Don't worry about Karin-chan. You guys go and do your thing."

"If you're sure." The boys sweat dropped. "Yup!" Once the boys left the room and closed the door, Matsumoto uncovered Karin's mouth. "What was that for?"

"You cannot tell them we are playing Dare. Wakaru?"

"Hai, wakaru. However I am _not_ playing!" Hinamori groaned aloud.

"Then desperate measures are to be taken." Karin looked at both Matsumoto's and Hinamori's eyes. "What do you mean desperate measures?" Karin gulped. "We mean desperate measures."

"Hinamori, strip her."

"STRIP!"

"That's right. Sorry cousin, but we need you to play." Hinamori grabbed the top of Karin's pants and pulled them down while Matsumoto grabbed her t-shirts hem and pulled them up.

"AH! No stop! Iie! Yamero!"

After a rough struggle they were able to get Karin out of her cloths leaving her in her underwear. Karin stood shaking and covering herself the best she could. "Give me my cloths!" She growled.

"Nope, unless you agree to play." They both smirked smugly.

"Then, I'll just change into a new outfit." Karin stated. "Too late."

"What do you mean 'too late'?"

"I mean your cloths are already placed in the room 3 doors down." Hinamori pointed out. "Yup, and you are not getting them back." Matsumoto continued. "And the only cloths you have are these ones." They held up the pants and shirt they stripped off of her.

"So, basically, the only way to get them would be to play our game."

"I am not playing. I'll just wrap myself in the blankets." Karin glanced around the room looking for the sheets and quilts. "Which are where?"

"Underneath me." The 19 year old spoke. Hinamori nodded in agreement. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Why would we kid?" Karin slapped her hand to her forehead. "Never mind I'll just pull the blankets from underneath you."

"Good luck, kiddo." Karin glared at Matsumoto for speaking the one name she hated the most. She ran at her and rammed into her. It didn't go quite as planned though. "Move!"

"No way!" Karin pushed against Matsumoto with all her strength but she couldn't get her to move an inch. "Why won't you move?"

"Because I am all upper body." Matsumoto bragged. "This isn't working!" The teen shouted. "We knew it wouldn't so that's why we let her sit upon them."

"Yup, it has been planned since the moment you walked into the room." Karin growled.

'_Damn, that lady's chest!' _Karin thought angrily. _'What am I to do?'_

"Give up, Karin-chan." Matsumoto spoke smugly. "Never."

"Matsumoto I think maybe we should do phase deux." Matsumoto nodded. "Initiate phase two!"

"Phase two?" Karin gulped. "Yup, phase two."

Grabbing Karin from behind, Hinamori shoved Karin outside into the hallway. Shutting the door quickly she slammed her body against the door to hold it shut. "Let me in!" Karin pounded on the door.

"Karin-chan, don't forget you are wearing nothing but your underwear. I would agree to play or we will keep you out." Matsumoto's voice came through the door.

"Ah! Let me in now!" Karin shouted louder.

"Agree!"

"No! Just let me in!"

"Agree first!"

"Never!'"

"What is going on out there?" Ichigo screamed. Karin bolted to the guy's door and held onto the doorknob so he couldn't exit.

"Just stay in there for a while Ichi-nii, there is a horrible uh mess out here! It is disgusting, so you just stay in there!" The almost nude girl screamed.

"Karin let me out!"

"No!"

"What are you doing out there Karin-chan?" Gin's voice came next. "Nothing you need to worry about!"

"Are you sure?" He replied. "Totally, just stay in there for a few minutes. You don't want to come out here."

"Karin, let me out, I need to see what is going on." The red-head shouted next. "You really don't want to see what is going on out here."

"I think I do."

"No, no you don't."

"K-Karin?!" Toshiro called out. Karin whipped around and stared at the teen before her. "Why aren't you in the room!?"

"W-well, I-I was thir-irsty." Toshiro stuttered. He averted his eyes quickly ignoring the blush on his face.

"Eh, why are you so…red…?" Karin looked down at her attire and then back at Toshiro. "Oh Kami-sama! Don't you dare look at me!?"

"Wakaru." The blushing boy turned around. "I am not wearing cloths because those two family members decided to strip me just to play a stupid game." Toshiro nodded. "I see."

"Yeah well, I currently have no cloths because they are in the room three doors down…" Karin and Toshiro turned down the hallway quickly. "Why didn't I think of that before!?" She cried out.

"Here." Karin looked at the shirt held in front of her. "What?"

"You can wear this." Toshiro looked anywhere but at her. "Thanks Toshi!"

'_T-Toshi!' _Toshiro stuttered in his mind. Karin grabbed the white t-shirt and placed it over her head. "Thanks again!"

Karin looked at the length of the shirt. The shirt just reached the top of her thighs. "Wow, you really are a Shorty, aren't you?"

"I am not short!" Toshiro screamed at her. Karin laughed, "Sure."

"Karin…" The said teen turned and looked at the blushing Toshiro. "Yeah what is it?" Toshiro looked at Karin in the eyes. "G'night, Karin." When he finished he gave a small smile and quickly kissed her mouth lightly and then walked into the forgotten room.

'_Damn him and his stolen kisses.' _She stalked down the hallway and into the room. Shutting the door quietly, she slid down the back of it. _ 'But they do feel really nice…' _

'_But he is a pervert sometimes; you never know when he will go into pervy mood. Wait, when is he going to go into pervy mood?!' _The teen jumped upwards. "He is the ultimate pervert!"

Toshiro walked into his room only to get tackled to the ground. "Get off of me!" He groaned.

"Not until you tell us where your shirt disappeared to!" Ichigo and Gin shouted. "I split juice on it so I left it outside to soak." He calmly stated. "Really?" Toshiro nodded under all the weight. "Now get off of me."

"Haha, sorry. So what was Karin doing in the hallway?" Gin smiled.

Toshiro blushed at the image of Karin in his head. "Ah, nothing." Ichigo and Gin exchanged looks. Ichigo grabbed Toshiro's cheeks and pulled on them. "What's 'ah nothing' suppose to mean?"

"It means 'none of your business'." He snarled at the nosey teens.

"Toshiro, you do know that is my sister right?" The brother stepped up. "Yeah and what does that mean?"

"It means watch where you are walking, gaki."

"I am so scared."

"Well, you should be."

"Oh, of what?"

"Me and the future you could hold."

"Big threats coming from you."

"Yeah but they are taller then you."

"I'm not short you freak!"

"I'm the freak? Ha, look who's talking, Shorty!" Gin shook his head at the fighting teens.

"You guys know we have another challenge tomorrow, right?"

"We know!" The two fighting teens yelled in unison. Gin smiled, "Good because we are against C8 tomorrow."

"Who's Cabin 8?" The taller teen questioned. "Our opponent."

"Well obviously." They sneered at each other. "They are the smartest group out there, but weak in sports and active activities."

"Then we should win correct?"

"Wrong, tomorrow's challenge is a puzzle. In other words, we are going to go against them in their own subject. Knowledge." Toshiro and Ichigo looked at each other. "So, we are going to lose horribly?"

"Basically."

_July 21, 3:15 p.m._

"Well, well if it isn't the famous Cabin 6 or Cabin Failure."

"Yeah and who's stating this?" Hinamori snarled.

"We are Cabin 8, or the Genius Cabin. I'm Kenichi, and I'm the squad leader." The teen in front of C6 stood at 6"1. He had spiky, silver hair with white highlights. He wore a pair of Gucci glasses on top of his pale, gray eyes. He was wearing a sweater vest on top of a red long sleeved shirt. He also wore plain blue jeans.

"Well, Kenichi-san, I'm pretty sure we are not known as Cabin Failure or that you are called Genius Cabin." Gin smiled.

"Hey guys! Look over there! It's the Genius Cabin and get this, they are going against Cabin Failure!" A nameless girl called out.

"Are you serious?!" Her friend yelled in disbelief. "I am!" The two girls and their friends all laughed at them.

"Well C6, it seems we are called Cabin Failure." Gin sweat dropped. "It seems so." They all agreed.

"Are they afraid yet?" Kenichi turned to the girl behind him. "Who knows, but soon they will be."

"Failures', this is my girlfriend Michiko." Kenichi wrapped his hand around the waist of Michiko. Michiko had long green hair that had been tied into two braids. She also wore a pair of glasses covering her pale green eyes. She was slightly shorter then Kenichi at a height of 5"10. She wore a pale blue long sleeved shirt with blue jeans. On top of her blue jeans were black knee length boots.

"Nice to meet you." Michiko pushed up her glasses.

"Pleasure is ours, I'm sure." Karin sarcastically spoke. "I'm sure it is." Michiko responded.

'_Does she understand sarcasm?' _ Thought Toshiro.

"Are they being jerks again?" The group turned to another incomer. "They sure are." Hinamori answered.

A shorter and younger male came out from the bushes. He was slightly taller than Toshiro at a height of 5"6. He had spiky blue hair with pale green streaks. He was the only one who didn't wear glasses so you could clearly see pale yellow eyes. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with a white dress shirt on top. He also wore faded blue cargo pants.

"Hello, my name is Hayashi Kaito." Hinamori glanced over him and blushed lightly in response. "Nice to meet everyone."

"Kaito-teme, you ruined our mood." Kenichi whined. Kaito rolled his eyes in response. "I'm sorry if Kenichi-san told you anything unnecessary. I am the team captain in this group and not him."

"I've heard of you. The second youngest team taicho in this camp. I heard there was another fellow last year who made it into Cabin 10. It was strange though since Cabin 8 has and will always been known as the Genius Cabin. And this guy chose to go into Cabin 10 instead." Ichigo spoke knowingly.

"Yeah, there was 'him'. All though no one is said to remember his name, I do. I was under him in Cabin 10 last year. He was 14 and I had just turned 15." Kaito pointed out. "He was shorter then I was. I believe he still is." Kaito turned to Toshiro, who was twitching, annoyed.

"I was not short and I am not short!"

"Yeah and I have the largest IQ in the world." Kaito joked. "How are you Toshiro-Taicho?"


	15. Genius

**Disclaimer-Still no.**

**Names:**

Kenichi**- 'Ken' for study and 'ichi' for one **Maki**- for black pine**

Michiko**- 'mi' for beautiful 'chi' for wisdom, intellect and 'ko' for child **Nakamura**- 'naka' middle and 'mura' for village**

Kaito**- 'kai' for sea, ocean and 'to' for soar, fly **Hayashi**- for forest**

Sora**- for sky **Tsukino**- 'tsuki' for moon and 'no' for field **

Youko**- 'you' for sun, sunlight and 'ko' for child **Tsukino**- 'tsuki' for moon and 'no' for field**

Yuki**- means snow **Yukimura**- 'yuki' for snow and 'mura' for village**

_July 21, 4:03 p.m._

_Previously…_

"_I've heard of you. The second youngest team captain in this camp. I heard there was another fellow last year who made it into Cabin 10. It was strange though since Cabin 8 has and will always been known as the Genius Cabin. And this guy chose to go into Cabin 10 instead." Ichigo spoke knowingly. _

"_Yeah, there was 'him'. All though no one is said to remember his name, I do. I was under him in Cabin 8 last year. He was 14 and I had just turned 15." Kaito pointed out. "He was shorter then I was. I believe he still is." Kaito turned to Toshiro, who was twitching, annoyed. _

"_I was not short and I am not short!"_

"_Yeah and I have the largest IQ in the world." Kaito joked. "How are you Toshiro-Taicho?" _

_Now…_

"I was doing okay, but know that you have told everyone my life story, I'm not doing so well. How about yourself?" The previous taicho answered.

"So, you have been to this camp before." The girls stifled a laugh. "Yeah, but not of my own free will. Now that I think about it I'm not here on my own free will again."

"Really? So why were you here last year then?" Gin smiled at the chibi taicho. "Business. Apparently my mom and dad owned this camp. So I have to be here to learn to take over it."

"Haha, Taicho hated being here. He used to pick on the older teens and the camp advisers." Kaito laughed.

"Haha, Shorty here used to." Karin and Hinamori burst out laughing. "I can imagine it now. Toshiro standing in front of eighteen year old, belittling the when he's he short one."

"Aha, or, or, did you use a chair then stand up to them?" Hinamori added.

"Urasai!"

"Ah, is the Chibi-Taicho angry with us?" Karin joked. "What are you going to do, get a chair?" Hinamori joined in with Karin's laughing.

"Kurosaki-chan, Hinamori-san, I don't think you should tease Taicho anymore." Kaito shyly reported. Toshiro glared at the two laughing girls. He grabbed both of them and pushed them into the shallow water nearby.

"Ak!" They both yelled. "That's cold!"

"It's supposed to be." Toshiro sneered. "Ah, Toshiro now I'm wet and it's rather cold." Karin muttered.

Karin glanced at Hinamori who was getting helped from Kaito. She watched Kaito give her his dress shirt to keep herself warm. Hinamori blushed and muttered a low thanks. _'Lucky. Kaito is so nice.' _Karin looked at the hand in front of her.

"Hurry up." Toshiro blushed. Karin smiled and grabbed the hand and pulled him into the water as well. "How does it feel?" Karin smugly answered.

"That's what I get for trying to help you." The chibi taicho groaned. "Karin, I would get a shirt on top of your shirt." Toshiro lowly muttered with a blush heavily on his face. Karin looked down and quickly covered her chest.

"Of all the days to wear a white shirt, all though today I am lucky, I wore a bathing suit underneath." She smiled. "I think Kami-sama likes me today."

"Yeah, well someone has to like you." Toshiro muttered without thinking. "Yeah like yourself." Karin brought up.

"Urasai, you're not supposed to mention it when the others are around." Toshiro blushed. Karin grabbed his cheeks and pulled them. "Haha, wakaru chibi-chan."

"Urasai!"

"If you two are done flirting with each other we have to introduce the other members then begin our challenge." Kenichi yelled out. "Urasai" The two yelled in unison.

After they got out of the shallow water and were back with the group they noticed the other 3 members had joined them. "So who are you?"

"We are Tsukino Sora and Youko." A set of twins spoke up.

The female twin, Youko, had long pink hair with pink eyes. Her brother, Sora, also had the same hair color and eye color expect his hair was shorter and darker and the eyes were a lighter shade of pink. They both stood at the height of 5"7 and wore glasses as well. Youko was wearing a blue dress with a darker pink vest on top. Sora was wearing a black t-shirt with pale blue shorts.

"I am Yukimura Yuki."

The teen had white hair that came just past her shoulders with curls and waves in it. She had pale blue eyes and half-moon glasses on. She stood at 5"8, just a little taller than the twins. She was wearing a pale blue sun-dress and white knee-length boots.

"Nice to meet everyone." Yuki bowed to everyone.

"Now that we have finished the introductions we can begin the challenge." Kenichi spoke up. "Matte! You guys don't know who we are!"

"Yes we do." Youko started. "Everyone knows who you guys are." Sora finished.

"Why is that? Do we have our names tattooed to our foreheads?" Ichigo grumbled. "We might as well." Gin agreed.

"So what is this challenge?" Hinamori asked Kaito. Turning to Hinamori he answered truthfully, "I have no idea."

"Kenichi-san likes to believe he is the Taicho so I let him do all the work." 'Ocean forest' admitted. "Hayashi-san, you have gotten lazier from last year, haven't you?" Toshiro questioned. "That I have."

"So what's this challenge?" Matsumoto spoke out.

"Ask Kenichi-san." Kaito replied. "By the way, Kenichi-san, did you tell them your last name at all?"

"No why?" Kenichi scratched his head. Kaito slapped him upside the head in response.

"Baka, that is inconsiderate! And I am guessing you didn't tell them Michiko-senpai's name as well." He grumbled.

"That he didn't." Michiko whispered.

"Have you noticed she doesn't speak up at all?" Hinamori whispered to Matsumoto. "I wonder why."

"That would be because she thinks she was nothing better to say, and that it is a waste of her time." The twins chanted in unison.

"Ah, rude." Karin whispered to Matsumoto who nodded in agreement. "And maybe she has been on the pedestal for such a long time she can't get off."

"Most likely" Failure cabin agreed together.

"Kenichi-san tells them your last names!" Kaito argued. "I have no reason to tell them our last names." Kenichi pushed his glasses up.

"Just say it!"

"No reason."

"Do it."

"I am not listening."

"You're acting like a baby."

"I am not responding."

Turning to C6, Kaito spoke angrily, "Kenichi-san's last name is Maki and Michiko-senpai's last name is Nakamura."

"Thank you, now we can address them accordingly." Ichigo thanked. "Now, let's hear what this challenge is Maki-san."

"Please call me Kenichi-san. I don't like be called Maki anything. This goes to everyone." He stated clearly. When he received a chorus of 'hai's' he took it as the signal to explain the challenge.

"Against Cabin Failure we are to do a series of test to test our knowledge and our thinking processing." Kenichi calmly explained.

"In other words, we are to take tests and get better scores on them." Toshiro supplied his team. And C6 responded with a chorus of 'oohhs'.

"So then faux taicho, what's our first test?" Karin directed at Kenichi.

"I am no faux taicho!"

"Whatever you say."

"Our first test is a 'what is this' test."

"Let me guess we look at pictures and guess what they could be?" Hinamori smirked.

"Precisely."

"Then bring on the cards!" C6 cheered.

"First card is this…"

Everyone surrounded the card before them. On the card was a close up of a pink object. You could tell that whatever the object was it had leathery skin and tiny hairs covering all over it. "I can deduce this is definitely an object."

"It is a pig." C6 answered in unison.

"No way! It can't be something that simple. I bet you it isn't a pig." Kenichi shouted. The twins nodded their heads as well as Michiko agreed.

"I didn't know it could be simple just to throw us off." Kaito concluded.

"It's a pig." C6 answered again. "Then let's check the answer then."

"It's a…pig…" Sora muttered. "They were right." Youko finished.

After a series of picture cards, which C6 got them all correct, they headed over to the mess hall for the next part of their challenge. Set up were a bunch of tables with chess pieces on them. "This time we each have a tournament. The winner is awarded the points for the whole cabin."

"Okay, each table says our names on it." Everyone walked to their chess table and sat in front of their challenger. The pairings were: Karin and Kaito, Toshiro and Michiko, Ichigo and Kenichi, Hinamori and Yuki, Gin and Sora, and finally Matsumoto and Youko. After each team finished their game the people standing left were: Kaito, Toshiro, Kenichi, Yuki, Sora, and Youko.

The teens played each other until they got to the bottom two, Toshiro vs. Yuki. "Let's play a good game." Yuki said softly. Toshiro nodded and sat at his spot. "Agreed."

The two teens played very slowly and took their time making moves. After 2 hours of playing the winner was finally awarded to Toshiro. "Very good game Hitsugaya-san." Toshiro agreed, "You too."

"So what's after this?" Karin asked. Kenichi looked at the card in his hand then back to Karin. "Well it seems that is the last of the tests." Karin grinned widely. "So that means…" She began. "We won!" C6 yelled in unison.

"Now our points are at twelve, meaning we are finally in 3rd last place!" C6 cheered loudly jumping into the air and hugging each other. C8 groaned loudly complaining about how they lost the challenge to the Failures.


	16. Journal

GVGC Girls vs. Guys Chapter 16: Time Skipping.

XxXJTDXxX

Disclaimer: Too many legal rights are involved so I chose not to own anything.

_Dearest Journal,  
Why bother giving you a name, we all know I am not going to write in this stupid thing. Therefore I owning this stupid thing, in my opinion of course is pointless. Any girls, and boys; that is creepy no offense, that like to write in diaries or journals well good for you. I advise a councilor. _

_Now I am guess I am contradicting myself dearest journal of mine, however I feel my reason justify against them. _

_Of course I was forced to write in this worthless bunch of papers. Unfair_

_I am very bored_

_I have set a goal, to use this longer than a month_

_Above goal ends with a kiss from Toshi if I can do it. _

_Above again, I really want to win a kiss for the sake of winning a kiss_

_So when we went to town on the twenty-first; it was after our challenge to the geek squad, the annoying girly girls dragged me into a small cutesy shop. While I stood angrily at the store they ran around squealing in excitement. They finally finished, I was jumping for joy to get out of there, when they handed me a small pink journal. Yes that would be you dearest journal, in all of your glorious pinkness. _

_To make it worse Toshiro walks up to me and laughs, teasing me about you, dearest journal, wondering, or joking if I had bought you. I of course would never, and you know that now; well hopefully. So I told him so. And he made a bet. Here were his words:_

"I bet you couldn't write in that for a consecutive of 30 days. One whole month. If you don't you have to do everything I saw for one week, if you can I will do anything you want for one week and give you a kiss."

_I have of course accepted as you can see, well read. But that isn't written to since you are inanimate. You aren't real. Why am I bothering! This is completely pointless, a waste of my time, but I have to do so. Arg, this is suckish, and I hope a month flies by quickly. Why am I am complaining to you. Why am I talking like you are a person, no one is going to read anything about you. Nobody is going to care; it will just be thrown away like trash. A month of memories gone._

_That is because I understand that it helps to write everything down. But think about it, when we are angry a good way to release it is to write it down then throw it out. So technically if I do the same with memories will I forget them when I lose you dearest journal, or when I throw you out. _

_Tis why this is gay. And annoying, and suddenly addicting. _

_Here is another list. Things I could be doing instead:_

_1.Kissing Toshiro_

_2.Hugging Toshiro_

_3.Being with Toshiro_

_4.Hugging Toshiro_

_5.Hiding from the pest Matsumoto and the other pest Hinamori_

_6.Trying to avoid Gin and Matsumoto's random make out sessions_

_7.Making out with Toshiro (idea came from above)_

_8.Making another list_

_9.Getting more ideas for this list_

_10.Stopping this list_

_11.Eating food_

_I have decided to leave twelve blank until further notice, or when more ideas come to me. _

_What should I write now? I guess I should talk about day twenty-two or the twenty-second of July. So on that day nothing happened. We had no challenges. We had no romantic anything. We did nothing. _

_All though getting in a fight with Grimmjow and his friends could count as something. And then taking Toshiro to the Yuzu so she could give him stitches. I guess that was something. _

_So here is how it went dearest journal. _

_In the morning I woke up. Toshiro and I went for a walk. Simply a walk, but I think we both wanted to stop and do something more…active… yes active. Active is fun especially with the mouths. And I don't mean talking… and now I have been sidetracked. So we walked and walked and walked and poof, we appeared at Grimmjow's cabin. Imagine that. _

_Grimmjow came outside when he saw us in the window. He tried to flirt with me, but then having a boyfriend usually helps in this situations. I also learned something dearest journal. Toshiro is an amazing fighter. I mean amazing. _

_Toshiro walked up to the blue haired freak and punched him the mouth. The punch forced Grimmjow backwards and to his knees. Blood slowly dripped from his mouth. I laughed when he spat out a molar. Grimmjow didn't like that too much so he ran after Toshiro. He threw a bunch of speedy punches, Toshiro dodged every single one. When Grimmjow stopped for a second Toshiro took the initiative and punched him the gut, jumped in the air and delivered a spinning roundhouse to his jaw. Grimmjow flew to the side, Toshiro landed on his feet softly and I sat there awed. _

_Tis when he pulled out a knife. Toshiro, being the confident one took him on, not getting a single hit, until he was double teamed by Soi Fong. She was a speedy little devil and caught him in the side with well delivered kick. Grimmjow took that second to slash him in the arm, before Toshiro knocked him out cold him a swift hit in the neck. _

_Soi Fong was harder to knock out but he managed it without getting to much more damage. Leaving the bastards on the ground we ran to the medical station and Yuzu stitched him up. He gained a scar and 5 stitches. I told him he was manly. After that he went macho and begin bragging about it and asking if I needed help from a macho man. _

_Note to self:_

_1.Never call a guy who fought for you macho_

_2.Check the lists above once again_

_3.Fill in spot twelve on previous list_

_4.To stop making lists_

_I am ending today's entry dearest journal. I need to keep something to write about for a later date. _

_Ja ne dearest journal. _

_Unfortunately, Karin_

* * *

_Dearest journal,_

_I have decided to name you something else. What about, journal, jourly, diary, annoyance,_ _I think I may go with jourly. You know what I think I am staying with dearest journal. _

_So if you didn't know, I don't you did really; YOU ARE PAP3R!! but today is the twenty-third. 23rd, the awesome day of almost 1, 2, 3! If there was a day of the month named 123th I would proclaim it to be the day of rest. Nothing should ever happen on that day. _

_To find out what day that would be I am going to write them months down and count. _

_January  
Total days: 31_

_February  
Total days: 29_

_March  
Total days: 31_

_April  
Total days: 30_

_May  
Total days: 31_

_Total days so far… 152. I am way over by 29 days. So that means that on May 2nd_ _it is the 123th day of the year. So what happened on the 2nd? Now would have been a good time to be writing in a journal. Well dearest journal you are winning by one. _

_Today we had a challenge. We won. It was against another no-name team. The challenge, if you choose to accept it, we did of course, was to play tug of war. We won. Like I said. The team was really scrawny. _

_So now we are finally in 4th_ _last place and we are overjoyed. Otherwise nothing happened today. _

_So I am logging off._

_Yes logging off, I wanted to change it around for once.  
Unfortunately, Karin_

* * *

_Dearest Journal,_

_Today is August 20th_ _and I have written for almost a month, tomorrow is the last day and unfortunately we are going dress shopping. Yes dress shopping, because tomorrow we have a dance. A 'hey it is the day before you leave' dance. _

_I have been thinking but how am I going to get to see Toshiro I don't even know where he lives. When he was dating Hinamori, she had lived in a city outside of Karakura. So I don't even know if he lives in Karakura or not. _

_Anyways bigger news, Yuzu has gotten herself a boyfriend. I always figured she would go for the nice shy guys like Hanataro but nope she is dating Jinata. Yeah Jinata. The red headed weird kid. The more violent kid that equals my level of violence. And he is dating my sweet innocent twin. _

_Apparently, from what she has gushed, he is really nice, doesn't force her to do anything, and is shy about kissing her. She spoke like it was the most adorable thing in the world. I mean who is that adorable. Get a man with a backbone. I half said that to her but then she went to this huge rant to me about ethnics and other bull poop, and I gave up. _

_She now has a backbone. Enough to yell at Ichigo to leave me and Toshi alone. Hurray Yuzu! I am just scared what she is going to do with that newly found backbone. I fear for my life. I am going to be grounded so much. And Ichigo. He sneaks out ever night to see Rukia. _

_I made a list, (the joys of lists) of what I want to do before I leave:_

_1.Kiss Toshi passionately. _

_2.Sneak away from the dance_

_3.Get Toshi's cell and home number_

_4.Not go shopping (inevitable though)_

_5.Go skinning dipping (it would be fun)_

_6.Fool around _

_7.Play a major prank on Ichi-nii_

_8.Find more things to do…_

_I figured only 1, 2, 3, 6 were going to happen. I really doubted 5….hold on scratch that. I am going tonight. Imagine that. Hinamori and Matsumoto wanna try it too. No doubt the guys are going to suddenly show up as well. That is why I plan to bring a towel with me, and cloths, and a bathing suit. _

_Well now I am really excited. Skinning dipping. Sweet! Just can't let Ichigo find out we are naked if we do go. Haha stupid Ichigo!_

_I am signing off…no I am ditching you for tonight._

_Unfortunately Karin. _

* * *

Here is the next chapter, and sorry it so late. I am have been busy and lazy, a horrible combination. And in a writes block for PA which is driving me mad with insanity. I am need idea's, and I can't think of any! Grr.. damn writer's block just for one story. RAWR!!

Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed I enjoy it so much! Well seeing as my eyes are going dry form starring at this white screen I am heading to bed. Thank you for reading!


	17. Shopping and Kisses

GVGC Girls vs. Guys Chapter 18: Shopping and Kisses

XxXJTDXxX

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, nothing, and something. Nada is owned here.**

Karin stared at her body and the very pink dress hanging off her shoulders. "You have got to be kidding me!?" She screamed in the changing room.

"What's wrong with this dress?" Hinamori groaned. "Have you seen it?!" Karin stepped out from the change room angrily. "One, it is pink! Two, it is ugly! And three, I hate dresses, especially the dresses that look like this one!"

Karin stood erect in the store breathing deeply. On her body was a flowing pink dress that slowly ruffled outwards. There were no sleeves or straps and was barely keeping Karin's chest covered. "This dress is horrible." She snarled at her three friends.

"But Karin-chan…" Matsumoto began. Karin interrupted her rudely, "Oh don't _Karin-chan me_! I will not wear this dress or any dress like it!" Karin stomped back into the change room. "So don't give me any more dresses, especially if they are pink!"

"Well that went well." Yuzu spoke after a short silence. Hinamori and Matsumoto glared at her, "Oh yeah very well." Hinamori muttered sarcastically. "It went so well that now we won't need to look for more dresses." Matsumoto continued just as sarcastically. Yuzu starred at them in confusion. "What are you talking about? It didn't go well at all. I mean, come on she yelled at us."

Matsumoto raised her eyebrow, "Do you not understand sarcasm?" Yuzu glanced back and forward from Hinamori and Matsumoto. "Sure I do the actually dictionary definition is: harsh or bitter derision or irony. Why?" Yuzu held her arms behind her body. Leaning forward she asked, "Did you guys not know what sarcasm is?"

Karin walked out of the changing room at the moment Matsumoto and Hinamori were advancing on her twin angrily. "Okay, what is going on?" She asked tentatively.

"I don't know, they asked me about sarcasm so I told them, now they are advancing on me." Yuzu backed away running behind her twin. "Ohm, let's head off to find you a different dress now." She pushed Karin out of the store.

"That's right we are still shopping for Karin!" Matsumoto pounded her fist in her hand. Hinamori snapped out of her hunting instinct, "Oh yeah, we should head off now."

"I am not trying on more dresses." Karin folded her arms across her chest. "Why am I the only one trying dresses on?" She asked upset. "Because, we all have our dresses and you don't." Matsumoto pushed past a customer. She grabbed Karin's hand and pulled her out and onto the street.

"That's right, so now I say we go into that store over there." Hinamori pointed to a normal looking store. "And maybe that well be the store we find you a dress."

"Sounds good to me." Yuzu paused, "I just want to go back and get ready. It is going to take a lot of effort and time to get ready." She checked the streets, before walking across the street to the store. "We need to look our best since tomorrow is our last day of summer at this camp. And the last day I will see Jinata."

"Jinata?" Hinamori spoke puzzled. She opened the door holding it open so Matsumoto could drag the stubborn Karin inside. "Jinata is my boyfriend. He is so sweet and kind." Yuzu gushed. Hinamori asked, "When did you meet him?"

Yuzu stopped her walking abruptly. "When he came into the doctor's office because of a wound; well that was when we got together. I meet him in the early month of July."

"So how did you get together anyways?" Karin called out from a change room. "Matsumoto! I am not wearing this."

"He came in to get some stitches. He said he got in a fight in the cabin and fell into the table. So while I stitched his leg up, he starred at me. When I looked up he kissed me and pulled me into him. When we pulled apart he blushed and apologized. '_I am sorry, I don't know what came over me, it's just, you are so pretty and I am sorry'_; that was what he said to me." Yuzu sighed dreamily. She flipped through the dresses and pulled out a bunch for Karin to try on. "After that he asked me out, and here we are."

Hinamori and Matsumoto both cooed. "That is so adorable!" Hinamori dreamily whispered. Matsumoto nodded in agreement. "I know isn't it!?" Yuzu sighed deeply. "He is the kindest person I have ever met." She swooned into a chair.

"You guys are hopeful romantics aren't you?" Karin walked out from the stall in another dress. She was wearing a white dress with a black fabric coming from underneath. The dress stopped above her knees with a black bow under her chest. The dress had no sleeves.

"I think that dress is perfect on you!" The three girls gushed. Karin looked down at the dress. "Yeah but I think it is too short, the neckline really."

"No way! It is just the right amount of skin." Yuzu grabbed the fabric. "Plus it is the softest material." Hinamori walked over and examined it fully. "I think it is the best one we are ever going to find." She muttered lowly.

"And I have found the perfect shoes!" Matsumoto jumped up to them and showed off a pair of silver flats. "I don't think Karin would wear kitten heels anyways."

"I don't know…" Karin spun around slowly. The dress moved with her body with a soundless effort. "We are getting it!" Yuzu said strictly. "But…" Karin began but was interrupted by Hinamori. "No buts, we are getting it for you and that is final."

The group paid for the dress and exited the store heading to the cosmetics store nearby. "Why do we need to get makeup?" Karin grumbled.

"Because we didn't bring the right shades." Hinamori spoke for the group. "Plus they have some really nice perfumes here." Matsumoto nodded. "That is true." She spoke.

"Perfume?!" Karin spoke loudly. "Yup, every girl needs a perfume." Yuzu pointed out. "I don't own one." Karin mumbled to herself.

"Why am I even going to this dance anyways?" She grumbled to Yuzu. The two girls ahead of them stopped in shock. "Karin, don't speak like that." Hinamori gasped. "Dancing is the closest thing to sex." She continued.

"Sex?!" Karin yelled. People on the street stopped walking and eyed her. Karin bowed her head and blushed. "I mean, sex?" She whispered to the girls.

"Well yeah I mean think about it. You are wearing something sexy with very little fabric on, rubbing yourself in weird ways against your partner; it's just like sex but without the dangers of having actually sex." Hinamori moved her arms around her body and hugged herself tightly. "A man's strong arms around your waist just above your butt, his chest pushed against yours while he whispers huskily into your ear. Ah, what a dream." Hinamori swooned into Matsumoto's arms.

"Dancing is the closest thing to safe sex." Matsumoto sighed. "A man controls you while you dazzle and mystify them. The heat you admit, everything; it is all sex like feelings."

"Wow I didn't even know that." Yuzu blushed. "But it makes sense. TV shows that show people dancing can relate well with the theory. Salsa dancing you are rubbing your body up and down your partner's body. Arousing them is part of it. There are other dances that show extreme amounts of passion in the bodies form and eyes."

Karin's face was flushed. In her mind all she could see were her and Toshiro dancing like that. The proximity close and the air full or passion. "I am not dancing anymore. " Karin announced. "There is no way I am going to dance again because of the things you said."

"We all know why you don't want to know." Matsumoto smirked. "Because now you are thinking dirty, dirty, things about Toshiro." Hinamori giggled in her palm while Yuzu smiled widely.

"Wha?!" Karin exclaimed. "That is not true! I am not thinking dirty things at all." Karin tried to defend herself but her face was telling otherwise. Her cheeks were flushed a dark red and her breathing was harboured a bit. "Then what is causing you to act like this?" Hinamori teased.

"Nothing. Now let's just get the make-up and be done with it." Karin stormed into the cosmetics boutique scary nearby customers.

"Your body heavily pressed against his chest as you move done his body slowly while his hands are on your waist." Hinamori whispered into Karin's ear. Karin gasped and backed away her face flushing darker.

"He grabs your hand pulling you forcibly into his chiseled chest. His breath breathing down your neck while you surround your arms around his neck." Matsumoto whispered beside Karin.

"Stop…"Karin muttered weekly. "Please stop. I admit it, the thoughts are highly arousing, but I still not dancing at all."

"Wow Karin, didn't know you had it in you." Yuzu smiled. Hinamori and Matsumoto laughed in their hands. "Shut up." Karin hissed. "Let's just get this shopping over with."

After browsing the shop for an hour, they finally left with silver eye-shadow, blue eyeliner, mascara, brown eye-shadow, pale silver lipstick, pale rose lipstick, elastic bands and clips, and different shades of blush. They all hopped into a cab and were driven back to the camp gates. By the time they reached their cabin they decided to get ready as there were only three hours until the dance started.

Three hours and a half later…

Matsumoto pulled away from Karin with a satisfying gleam in her eyes. She just finished applying the blush on her face and now she was admiring her work proudly. Sitting in the chair Karin glared at the proud girls by her. They had applied the silver lip gloss to her lips, the dark blue eyeliner, a tiny bit of mascara, the silver eye-shadow with a light blue eye-shadow above it, and a pale pink blush on her cheek bones.

Matsumoto spoke happily, "My friends, we are looking hot." She dragged the word hot out to put emphasize on it.

Matsumoto chose to wear a more revealing dress than Karin's but in a deep red. The dress also had no sleeves and reached mid-thigh with straps of fabric hanging loosely by her knees. It was tight fitting with a ruffled bodice and three straps on the back. Hinamori applied a pale pink lipstick with a clear gloss on top and black eyeliner.

Hinamori wore a brown chocolate dress. Her dress length was above her knees like Karins and was also a halter top. Just past her hips the dress had two layers of ruffles that were a different fabric and material. The top of the dress had a brown bow hanging loosely. Yuzu applied a pale brown eye-shadow with black eyeliner and a bit of mascara. She wore a clear gloss on her lips.

Yuzu smiled at her friends. She wore pale blue dress also with no straps. The chest of her dress was decorated a flower pattern with a satin bow below her chest. Past the bow part were a clear sheer fabric ruffles above the blue dress. She matched the dress with a blue eye-shadow and a clear gloss as well. Upon her cheeks was a rosy pink blush.

"Well should we head off to the dance then?" Yuzu smiled. Hinamori pumped her fist in the air and cheered loudly. "Yeah!" The three girls ran out of their bedroom and into the hallway.

Gin whispered something into Matsumoto's ear making her smile. She nodded and let him pull her out of the cabin. "I'll meet you guys at the dance!" She called back to her friends standing in the hallway.

"Well Ichigo we might as well head over there now, we are both meeting our dates there." Hinamori nodded towards the cabin entrance. Ichigo agreed and they both left leaving Toshiro standing in the hallway.

"Dammit." Toshiro heard Karin mutter in the room. "Are you okay?" He asked her. Karin groaned before answering, "Yeah just these shows are killing my feet. I'll be out in a second." She replied.

Toshiro sighed and played with the cuff of his shirt. When the door opened Toshiro turned his attention to the door beside him. Karin stepped out, holding her shoes in her hand blushing deeply. "I told them the dress was to low cut and short." She muttered.

Toshiro shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, I think it looks perfect on you." Toshiro wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his chest. Images of different dance scenes came to Karin's mind and she blushed deeply in response.

"Are we going to head off now?" He asked softly. Karin pouted slightly, "I didn't even want to go."

Toshiro pressed his lips against hers and pulled back. "But then I can't show you off." He whispered in her ear. He lightly kissed her neck then her lips again. Karin pressed hers against his as well deepening the kiss.

They pulled back panting slightly, "I don't know, I can't dance and from what the annoyance I have for friends said to me, I don't think I want to dance." Karin meekly mumbled.

"Did they tell you dancing were like sex?" He asked knowingly. Karin nodded, avoiding his eyes. "Well, don't listen to them. It may seem similar but you're missing the deep connection and the pleasure it comes with."

"I guess."

"How about we go to the dance for a few minutes then leave." He offered. Karin smiled, "That sounds awesome."

**Chapter end.**

**After this chapter there is one more final chapter after this one. **

**I need to desperately work on PA but I have no ideas! Ugh, damn me and my none working brain...**

**So, I hope you liked the second final chapter!**

**JTD**


	18. The Dance Itself

GVGC Girls vs Guys Chapter 19: The Dance Itself

XxXJTDXxX

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. I shall never will, and I hope not, too many legal issues to deal with. **

Toshiro and Karin arrived at the dance a few minutes later, with several distractions. Once in a while Toshiro would pull Karin over to the side behind a tree or a push and kiss her hungrily. Karin obliged every time and every time would burst into a fit of giggles.

"Karin, Toshiro! You're finally here!" Matsumoto jumped on Karin pulling her hand from Toshiros. "Uh, yeah we are." Karin chuckled. "But you are going to need to get off of me now." Matsumoto grinned widely. "Of course."

"So, what were you and Toshi doing that made you so late?" Matsumoto pulled her hand to her face covering her all knowing grin. Karin leaned close to her, "None of your business."

"Ah come on, I wanna know!" Matsumoto pouted. Karin shook her head. "I am here right now and that is the most you're getting from me, understood?" Karin eyed Matsumoto closely. "I got it." She mumbled.

"Karin-chan!" Gin wrapped his arms around Matsumoto's waist smiling over her shoulder, "So nice of you to come finally. I assume you're going to dance?" Karin shook her again. "Don't count on it."

"Ah, well that's a shame." Gin smiled. "Well I need to borrow your friend so we can go dance." Matsumoto waved a goodbye to her friend, allowing Gin to pull her to the dance floor.

"I have arrived and now I am leaving." Karin announced loudly. Toshiro rolled his eyes at his current girlfriend. "I don't think so. You are going to dance wither you want to or not."

"But Toshi.." Toshiro cut Karin off before she could continue her whining. "No buts. I am finally here with a beautiful girl as my date and I am for sure not going to just sit around." Toshiro wrapped his palm around Karin's wrist pulling her to the dance floor.

"Only one dance though. Promise?" Karin begged merciless. Toshiro sighed deeply, "Fine then we'll go back to the cabin and send our last night together." Karin nodded, happy that she won. "Deal!!"

One dance had led to another then another following that. After the first dance Karin decided she liked the way Toshiro's hands would wrap around her body gently and pull her into his chest. The rest of the night Karin danced with her family during both fast and slow songs.

"I can't believe you tired her out." Ichigo muttered amazed. Toshiro smiled weakly. "So am I." He looked down at the girl in his arms pulling her closer to his body. He never would have thought Karin would tire out from that much dancing but then again almost anybody would.

When they arrived at the cabin, Ichigo holding the door open so Toshiro could carry Karin inside, they both wished each other a good night. Toshiro stood watching Ichigo leave the room. He smiled softly to the sleeping girl. "Tomorrow will be the last time we shall see each other isn't it." He whispered.

The next morning…

Still half asleep Karin pulled herself out of bed rubbing her eyes at the sudden light. Looking around the room she could see Matsumoto and Hinamori's bags packed and their beds made. Karin sat their stunned for a second before she bolted out of bed in a panic.

'_I can't believe it... today is the day… the day I leave this camp.' _Karin groaned to herself. '_I can't believe I am saying this, but I really don't want to leave at all.'_

Knock…

"Karin, are you okay?" A voice called from behind the door. Karin looked at her dressed up body. She stood up slowly rubbing any sleep left in her eyes. "I am fine." She called back to her brother.

Ichigo opened the door slowly until it was fully wide open. He stood in the doorway leaning along the wall easily. "You ready to go home Kiddo?" Karin growled at him.

"How many times do I need to tell you to stop calling me KIDDO!!" She exclaimed pushing the laughing brother out the door. Leaning against the back of the door she sighed softly to herself.

"Time to get packing." She muttered loudly.

11:45 a.m.

Looking out the bus window she sighed. To her right was Toshiro just as mellow as herself. Her brother was cheering in the background. She could roughly tell they were cheering about not completely losing. Karin turned her head to her right and caught Toshiro's eyes. She smiled weakly in return he smiled sadly.

"I hate to say this but, when we meet I thought this would be this worst time ever." Toshiro began. Pausing, he grabbed Karin's hand beside him and entwined their fingers together. "I can't believe I don't want to leave anymore."

Karin giggled softly, "Early I was thinking the same thing." Toshiro kissed the top of her palm, the one he was currently holding in his own palm. "I am going to miss you, Karin." He mumbled into her ear.

Karin leaned her head against his shoulder her head resting in the crook of his neck. "I am going to miss you to." She mumbled into his skin. "I don't want to leave you."

"Neither do I…"

Toshiro continued to hold her hand until her drop off. He let go in favor of walking behind her off the bus. They stood facing each other. Toshiro walked towards and wrapped her in a big hug. Karin returned the hug with her own fierce grip.

"Are we ever going to see each other again?" Karin asked. Toshiro shrugged, "I don't know honestly. I hope we do."

"Karin! Hurry up, our ride is going to leave soon!" Karin sighed. Letting go of her newly acquired boyfriend she grabbed her final bag on the ground and kissed his check lightly.

"See you soon."

Toshiro watched her leave. He stood there until the bus driver yelled at him through the open door. Sighing lowly, he walked onto the bus watching the girl he slowly began to fall in love with walk away.

Karin slid into the backseat ignoring her families chattering. She caught Toshiro's eyes in the window across from her. She waved softly giving a sad smile to her slowly beginning love.

"See you soon…" They both muttered to themselves.

"You say something Karin?" Isshin asked his sad daughter. Karin smiled and shook her head. "Nothing you need to worry about." Isshin watched his daughter in the overhead mirror. He smiled to himself.

"Karin, Yuzu, Ichigo; I missed you guys!" He exclaimed loudly. They all groaned expect Yuzu. "I missed you to Dad!" Yuzu smiled widely.

The Final Chapter is Over.

And so is the story. I may make a sequel but I want to work on PA first and Only a student. But OAS may take a while to update because I am going to work more on PA. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing!

So if anyone wants a sequel please send a review saying so.

Thanks again

JTD


End file.
